Caroline and Richard Together At Last
by wliu81
Summary: I was watching the episodes Caroline and the Wayward Husband from Season 2 and Caroline and the Reception from Season 3 on DVD and was wondering how things could’ve been so different, had Richard caught that’s right CAUGHT Julia erasing Caroline’s message


** CAROLINE AND RICHARD TOGETHER AT LAST**

**Miss Waiching Liu**

**Word count: 2,535**

**Chapters: 4**

**Published: 16 June 2006 **

**Summary: I was watching the episodes Caroline and the Wayward Husband from Season 2 and Caroline and the Reception from Season 3 on DVD and was wondering how things could've been so different, had Richard caught (that's right CAUGHT) Julia erasing Caroline's message **

**Additional Author's Notes: This would've replaced Caroline and the Reception and by the way , I make references to various events in the show but this is almost a reworked episode which makes use of some of the quotes that featured in that**** instalment****, so whatever you do don't sue me okay?!**

Caroline was sitting on the stairs of her apartment clutching a cordless phone in her hand, anxious of how she'd convey her feelings to Richard. But she pressed ahead with her plan as usual by ringing up his apartment and bravely poured her heart out on his answering machine.

Richard's voice: This is Richard's machine. It doesn't work well. Speak clearly

Caroline: Hi Richard, it's me Caroline. You probably knew that. Look, um, I'm just going to say this to your machine 'cause a machine can't laugh at me. Well, um, what do you think of the idea of you and me as an 'us'? I mean, like dating and everything. I know, I know, I know, it's really weird but I've been thinking about it all day, and we're already really good friends, and maybe we're good friends on the way to… something else. So if you don't think this is the stupidest idea in the world, would you call me? But if I'm totally on Mars here, just… let's just never mention it, okay? Because I really don't want to hear 'I like you like a sister' from you, okay? So um, I (laughs nervously again) I am going to go now, okay? Bye. (Pauses) but just to review feelings-say something, no feelings- never mention it. Okay. Bye.

Whilst this message was being played out, Richard stuck his head out of the bathroom as he recognized Caroline's voice. At the same time, he saw Julia pushing the erase button on his answering machine. His reaction was one of fury as he felt he was being duped yet again, although he wasn't going to allow Julia to spoil his chance in being with Caroline. He popped his head back out again whilst in the bathroom, putting on a mock smile for Julia. When he snuck his head back in that smile immediately turned into anger and betrayal. Richard was angry- not just towards Julia but with himself as well as ashamed for allowing this terrible debacle to get to this stage in the first place; particularly at the way he had behaved towards Caroline during that horrid fake marriage scam.

When Richard went back to sleep, with Julia by his side sadly, all he could envisage was that image of him kissing Julia, and of Caroline catching the pair of them downstairs and her slapping him across the face. No sooner was the hurt etched on her face and tears streaming down her face courtesy of Richard's disgraceful actions that he looked shamefaced too. Julia's main motive meanwhile was to keep Richard and Caroline as far apart from each other as possible, in addition to having Richard all to herself but that was only through seduction and manipulation that she managed to wrap him around her little finger. She couldn't play it fair as she wanted to play it dirty- and playing it dirty she did by stopping as low as deleting Caroline's message on Richard's answering machine. What a bitch. However, the following morning, Richard woke up from his bed whilst Julia was still fast asleep. Getting himself dressed and knowing already what Julia had done last night, he tried sneaking out of his apartment and without disturbing her closed the door behind him. Although just as he was about to leave:

Julia: (wakes up) Ree-chard, where are you going honey?

Richard: I'm heading off to work Julia. Besides, Caroline's still my boss, and so I am going to be late

Julia: Ree-chard, wait! Aren't you going to stay in bed for a bit longer?

Richard: Look Julia, as much as you want me to, I can't

Julia: What's wrong? You can tell me

Richard: (turns round to face Julia) I saw you Julia- I saw you erasing Caroline's message from my machine

Julia: (sounding unremorseful about her actions) so what if I did? Even if I didn't, you'd still choose me (tries putting her hands all over Richard but he resists her attempts)

Richard: No Julia you're wrong- in fact you haven't changed at all have you? I should've known that you'd be so twisted, as well as envious about my relationship with Caroline. But you know what, you are just pathetic and I'd thought you were the standard for most women to aspire to. But I guess I was SO wrong about you. I'm going- and you cannot stop me

Packing his bags, he left for Caroline's apartment. As for Julia, she is left sobbing in his apartment and rightly so after all the trouble she'd caused.

Caroline was fretting as she paced herself up and down in her pyjamas; it had been over 24 hours since she left her message on Richard's answering machine. Would he call back? Will he call back? She was worried sick however Annie returned from LA, thus Caroline was so relieved to see her best friend back in New York:

Caroline: Oh my God Annie you're back! (Hugs her) I thought you were supposed to be in L.A

Annie: Tell me about it Caroline. It was one of the most humiliating experiences of my life. (unlocks her room) Ma I'm back! (throws her bags into her apartment) First, I got fired from the lousy TV show, secondly we had to do take after take of one scene, of which the longer it went on, the more pissed off I became and thirdly the makers of the show changed the title into 'hey look who died' made me utter such crap like 'contusion' and 'hypovelemic shock' (open Caroline's fridge and takes out a bottle of water, unscrews the cap)

Caroline: I left a message on Richard's answering machine telling him I loved him and he didn't call back

Annie: Oh my God, you go first next time!

Del: (rushes in) Caroline, I came here as fast as I could

Caroline: Well come on in

Del: Okay I want you to remember that I dropped everything to be here for you. I'm a good guy, and sometimes I do bad things

Caroline: You brought a date to my crisis?

(Del shows Caroline that he is handcuffed to Kristen)

Kristen: Hi, I'm Kristen, and well we lost the key

Annie: Well not to worry (pulls out a set of keys and unlocks them) Wow! Federated 140s. Way to go sport you spent some money! (Caroline gives her a funny look) What? I once dated a locksmith. You two can do with some vitamin E oil on those wrists

Caroline: (the oven timer them goes off) Oh that's my casserole

Annie: You're baking at 3am?

Caroline: I'm hurting it's what my people do

(It's now the morning and Caroline, Annie, Del and Kristen are still sitting and figuring out why Richard didn't get Caroline's message)

Caroline: You know, you guys aren't helping

Del: Okay, so what about he didn't get your message cos' the tape in his answering machine broke?

Caroline: No

Annie: Burglars broke in and stole his answering machine?

Caroline: No

Kristen: Oh, ooh, I've got one. Maybe he wants to surprise you, I mean, who would want to tell that person that they love them too? He'd probably turn up in a limo with a dozen roses

Caroline: That's not bad!

Annie: And hey, Richie's not a phone guy

Del: Maybe he stayed up all night painting you one of his paintings of his. Nothing says I love you than a big splotch of black on a canvass

(suddenly the handle on the door turns)

Caroline: Oh my God, it's him! (Richard comes in) Richard!

Richard: (sounding monotone) Correct. You may now move onto the lightening round!

Caroline: (lets out a mock laugh) Ha! Ha! Ha! That's funny! Ha! Ha! (mutters to Del, Kristen and Annie) THAT'S FUNNY!

(they all laugh)

Annie: Well, I guess we'd better leave you two alone and give you some space, to talk amongst yourselves

Del: Yeah, and Richard I would watch out for that angel food cake, just a way tad too much Tabasco in it

(Del, Annie and Kristen exit)

For this was the moment: two people secretly in love with each other, and it's these two particular people who would've been together already- had they'd earlier confided to one another their feelings for each other

Richard: Sorry I'm a little late. I had a long night

Caroline: That's okay

Richard: Look Caroline, there is something I need to tell you

Caroline: Really? Well, go…go ahead

Richard: I don't know why it's so hard for me to say this. Its just three little words

Caroline: Aha?

Richard: … Julia, my, apartment

Caroline: Oh, oh… Really? She did?

Richard: Yeah. But, I told her that there could never be an 'us' between me and her

Caroline: Okay

Richard: She erased your message on my answering machine and this happened when I was in the bath room. I saw it with my own eyes

Caroline: She did what?!

Richard: But Caroline, don't fret; I got the gist of what you were saying

Caroline: You did?

Richard: Yeah, and so Caroline, I, I was going to say

(Julia barges her way into Caroline's apartment, wearing her robe and slippers)

Julia: A-ha! And I was wondering where you'd be

Richard: Julia, um, what are you doing here?

Julia: I've come to see you Ree-chard. Ree-chard, let's go back to your apartment

Richard: Well Julia, I am not interested in you anymore

Julia: Oh but I am interested in you still

Richard: No you don't understand; I am not IN love with you and will never be. Last night was a mistake. A BIG mistake

Julia: Ree-chard, if you're still upset with me about erasing Caroline's message then I'm sorry. Perhaps I can make you feel better

Richard: Julia, no! No way am I going to fall for that again. What you did was downright nasty. I cannot have feelings for someone who not only can break my heart, but who is also prepared to resort to dirty tricks just to get what they want. I am telling you Julia I am not that person and will never be, yet you are

(Julia removes her robe and she is naked, Richard is transfixed on her)

Julia: I am so glad that my plan is working!

Caroline: Richard, don't fall for that again, it's a trick! I don't think so Julia (goes after Julia, only for the witch to slap her in the face) Owww! My face! You bitch! (just as she raises her hand to Julia's face Richard intervenes)

Richard: Caroline, don't!

Julia: Ree-chard, let's go. Chop! Chop! (claps her hands)

Richard: Hang on for a second; Caroline are you okay?

Caroline: (sobbing) aha

Richard: (goes up to her) here, why don't I wipe away those tears for you

Julia: What the hell are you doing?!

Richard: Caroline…

Caroline: What is it Richard?

Richard; (takes a deep breath) I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!

Julia: You what?

Caroline: You are?

Richard: Caroline, when I heard your voice on my answering machine and those sweet words of yours, I couldn't help but feel a huge weight being lifted off my shoulders

Caroline: Wow

Richard: Yeah, and so after all those times of me figuring out ways on how I ought to tell you how much I care about you, that I love you, only for it to blow up in my face, it has now finally paid off by you feeling the same way about me. And so what if Julia's naked? The only woman I want to see naked is you and only you!

Julia: WHAT?!

Richard: Caroline, you don't realize how relieved I am about this… Caroline I love you so much

Caroline: Richard, I love you too!

(the two embrace into each other's arms. Caroline removes Richard's glasses and she lifts his shirt up; they passionately kiss right in front of Julia's eyes)

Julia: What is this I am seeing here? This cannot be happening!

(they continue kissing and Del, Annie and Kristen come in)

Annie: Caroline, Richard, are you… whooah there! Man aren't you two horny as hell or what?!

Del: Way to go you guys!

Annie: Looks like you've been shafted! Oh well, better luck next time you bitch!

Julia: That's it! I'm going back to Italy and to a convent for the rest of my life!

Annie: Good, and I hope you stay there and never come back to America (door slams, Julia exits) Tramp!

Kristen: Ahhh! Isn't this just romantic! You two really are in love

Annie: Duh!

Richard: We really are, and you are?

Kristen: Kristen (shakes his hand), please to meet you Caroline's boyfriend

Richard: I have a name you know!

Kristen: Duh! Silly! Of course you do, Rick

Richard: It's Richard

Kristen: Oh whatever, look, it was nice meeting you

Richard: Yeah. Sure it was (has a look of annoyance on his face)

Kristen: So Del, I've gotta dash! So call me at work okay?

Del : You got it!

(door closes)

Richard: You have no idea where she works do you

Del: Nope. None whatsoever, so wow! Caroline, Richard, this is for real, you two are for real

Caroline: Yeah we are Del. Besides, me and Richard have a lot of things to talk about

Del: Course you do

Richard: And so, look guys I was wondering if you two could leave us in peace; though this time we really mean it

Annie: Oh. OH! You mean you two are gonna…

Caroline: Yep!

Del: Okay we're leaving! Let's got Annie!

Annie: Hey, I am not that girl with the dog!

Del: Yeah but the way you're sounding right now tells me otherwise!

(both exit)

Caroline: So Richard, it looks as if you've got my message. Though what took you so long?

Richard: Hey, you don't have to be so hasty about it! Actually I took some time off and collected all my thoughts together whilst I reflected upon the events of that fake marriage thing. Though after hearing your message, it made me realize that you are the person I want to be with and that I was a jerk for acting the fool around Julia

Caroline: Oh Richard, let's forget all that. That's all in the past

Richard: You're right Caroline. Though something smells good; were you baking a cake?

Or am I literately talking about you?

Caroline: Hmmm, not only is your brand of sarcasm becoming more and more endearing, but I also find it an incredible turn- on as well!

Richard: Well, I am no expert in coming up with quirky and exceptional chat-up lines but as you're so fond of it so much Caroline, you could teach me how to become more loving, affectionate and passionate, particularly to yourself, and in return I could teach you a thing or two about being a intellectual, wise and pessimistic person, whilst at the same time still retain that oh so indistinguishable quality of being sexy also!

Caroline: You know that last bit of what you just said Richard, funny that you mentioned it, because I was going to say that exact thing about you, anyway!

(the pair kiss and camera fades)

THE END

** CAROLINE AND INEVITABLE CONSEQUENCES**

**Miss Waiching 3**

**Word count: 7,539**

**Chapters: 4**

**Published: 25 June 2006**

**Summary: Both Caroline and Richard start to question their relationships with their respective partners, Trevor and Julia. Caroline's stern admission to Richard that Julia erased the message that declared her feelings for him, gives Richard second thoughts about his marriage to Julia**

**Additional author's notes: This follows on from **_**Caroline and the Love That Dare Not Speak Its Name**_

And so the cat is finally out the bag courtesy of Annie who blabbed out to Richard when they met up in the airport that Caroline had feelings for him. Some would argue the timing of it was wrong, and yet it had to happen at some point, right? The will they/won't they Caroline and Richard romance saga had been full of twists and turns which really began with Richard posing as Caroline's date one evening after hers named 'Geoff' from the street was busy with his wife. Caroline's on-off boyfriend Del Cassidy had a date of his own too, she was named Debbie: a young –ish girl of whom looked 20. As the months progressed, it was Richard who was envious of Caroline's relationship with Del. Particularly at one time when she told him that Del had proposed to her that very next day after they'd slept together the previous night. For Richard, the thought of seeing Caroline in another man's arms was something he couldn't bear to watch. He had even contemplated on quitting his job as Caroline's colorist. The love letter he'd wrote to her was never received by Caroline and even when it was turned into a song by Annie's sister, Donna the underlying message behind those lyrics didn't sink through to Caroline. It was from then onwards that Richard gave up all hope of ever being with Caroline and of the idea that she'd feel exactly the same way about him. Though the truth of the matter was always a question of when, as opposed to will the pair Caroline and Richard make the transition from being friends and work colleagues to eventual lovers. Of course there is always the danger posed when a colleague gets too close and personal with their boss by having a crush on that person- or in the case of Caroline and Richard vice- versa, but with this pair, it was apparently obvious they were perfect for one another. As personalities go, they couldn't be any more different though: one was bright, cheery, enthusiastic and attractive while the other was miserable, depressive, uptight yet intelligent. As friends go, Caroline and Richard were so good to each other: always sticking up for one another when the chips were down for one of them and despite the fact they'd have their odd differences and falling out over various issues. Yes Caroline did once confide to Annie that she didn't want the Volvo and three kids and having to drive them to soccer practice, and so what had influenced Caroline to change her mind all of a sudden, that she did want those things after all, and most importantly in wanting to become a mother? The answer: not Del but Richard. She could see for herself that the one man she wanted to be with was him and that over the course of three years, their relationship became more intimate and that they were able to trust one another, as well as that they could tell each other almost everything and perhaps anything.

There were instances where various incidents and situations involving Caroline and Richard brought them together and further cemented their relationship and trust in the two and thus, of which were indictments of their affiliation with each other.

When Mrs. Fox, Richard's ex school teacher died in his apartment, Caroline was there to reassure and encourage him by insisting that although he'd sucked with animals, he was

a good people person, thus their pair hugged each other. When Richard found a drunk and distressed Caroline at his door one night, after she'd discovered that Joe had cheated on her, he became a shoulder for her to cry on.

However, by the time Julia entered the picture, Richard was no longer the sweet, lovable and shy rogue whenever he was around Caroline. A changed man, he was easily seduced by a woman who was clearly interested in him for reasons of which the old Richard Karinsky wouldn't have approved. As Julia instilled in him a false sense of security,

as well as a selfish, over-confident and an almost insatiable appetite in humiliating those around him. In particular, towards his then one-time, secret crush Caroline. Faking a marriage to Caroline by pretending that they were married in front of Julia what had appeared to be nothing more than a mere charade in Richard's eyes, for Caroline she felt that what she was experiencing with Richard was more real than she originally expected. He for one had hurt and embarrassed Caroline by kissing Julia and making out to her, though what made it even more horrible was it had happened in Caroline's apartment.

Her reaction was understandable: the slap which fiercely stuck Richard's face was met with such force that it knocked his glasses off. Nonetheless, Richard's behaviour was far from acceptable; in fact, it was beyond embarrassing and shameful seeing he had used Caroline as a decoy in order for him to get to Julia.

And so, for the first time in God knows ages, Caroline realized that she found herself in the same boat as the old Richard; for a change, it was her and not Richard, who was suffering, for a change it was Richard of whom was happy and settled and in love with someone else, and for a change it was Caroline who was insecure about her feelings for Richard, rather than Richard being insecure about his towards Caroline. For the past three years, she had joked and wound Richard up and at times, got on each other's nerves but to Caroline every second of their time they'd spent together had been worth it. With her feelings for her employee increasing deeply, it was now Caroline's turn to ask questions about her relationship with Richard.

Caroline insisted that she slapped Richard because she believed that was how a wife would've reacted, had she found out that her husband was having an affair behind her back. But deep down, she had her heart torn apart by seeing Richard kissing Julia and the pair of them getting wed. True she loved him; however, Caroline didn't inform Richard of this. Why? Perhaps it wasn't an appropriate time to do so considering that awful fake marriage ordeal, with which had backfired spectacularly. Then again, was it because that Caroline was afraid that Richard would never love her back? Or maybe there is a hint of guilt over the timing of all this, in that she didn't admit her feelings for him so earlier on? If she had, would this fiasco ever got to this stage at all? Probably not.

Yet it could never be argued that Caroline and Richard would make a great couple.

The chemistry between the two was obviously evident right from the very start, though it would take them three years to realize that their love for each other was there.

It was just that it was staring them right in the face, and they hadn't noticed it: up until now that is. For once, Del, who is usually a foolish type of guy was right: when he and Caroline were dating it was sweet nothings, just 'nice' and they broke up, simply

because frankly, they just weren't meant to be. Del and Caroline weren't meant to be as a

couple- and yet Richard and Caroline were, and are. When Richard first entered their lives, as well as Annie's and Charlie's, he was just a mere spectator, an outsider.

But soon afterwards, he would teach Caroline that life wasn't always a bed of roses and nor was it as straightforward as it sounded. In return, Caroline taught Richard that his pessimistic take on life wasn't doing him any good and to always look on the bright side. Hence to Richard, Caroline was his ray of sunshine and a beacon of light and hope and for Caroline Richard denoted her bleakness, woe and dark. And yet maybe that's because it is why they worked so well as a partnership: seeing as opposites do attract.

After confiding to Del, Caroline decided to leave a message on Richard's answering machine that declared her undying love for him but no sooner was it being erased by the manipulative and scheming Julia. _What did Richard ever see in her anyway and how could he have been stupid enough to ask Julia to marry him on the night that Caroline left her heartfelt message on his machine, only for that to be wiped out by that heartless cow? Who could ever accept their so-called marriage and be convinced by their' love' for each other, which was nothing more than a sham and based on mere fabrication and deceit. Not to mention it was an attempt to further stir, offend and upset Caroline's emotions._

When Richard got back and returned to New York, he told Caroline face to face that he and Julia got married, and she was clearly devastated and thus this resulted into her bursting into tears. For her to see them together in her home and the sight of Richard placing his arm around Julia was almost too much for Caroline to bear. Yet she bravely faced the two during their wedding reception, even though it was a hard thing to do, given the circumstances around that time. Caroline and Richard have had their fair share of bust-ups and fall outs; though two incidents that further indicated the love/hate affair they have for one another. Richard's behaviour whilst he, Julia, Caroline and Trevor were all dining at Happy Garden wasn't just odd by his own standards- it also implied the hint of jealousy within Richard, despite the fact that he was married to Julia, he was envious of Caroline and Trevor's close bonding. Sure he was jealous of Caroline and Del when they were together, but that was when Caroline wasn't aware of Richard's feelings for her then, and for Caroline being around with Trevor didn't just make him her transitional guy but perhaps it also sent a telling message to Richard just exactly what he'd been missing out on. Yet he for one had blown it: why on earth did he shift his attention from Caroline to Julia so soon? Why hadn't he stuck to his word and continued pursuing Caroline, despite the failed love letter that he'd originally penned for her, 2 years ago?

Richard's unlikely encounter with Annie in the airport unraveled unresolved tensions, particularly as the latter intended to stick up for her friend Caroline by criticizing his marriage to Julia. Out of the blue she told him that Caroline loved him; for Richard though he was shocked by this admission as he'd believed that there was small chance that that would ever happen. But of course it did. The pair tried to move on with their lives with their current partners, Trevor and Julia; though it was when for exception of Trevor they all got food poisoning and thus, ended up in hospital. Afterwards, Caroline and Richard's tensions boiled over and the pair ended up having a vicious slanging match against each other. Likewise, Richard accusing Caroline of holding things back- only for her to respond by affirming that Julia had intercepted her message and that unlike him, she had the guts to tell Richard how she really felt about him. When Richard confronted his wife about her actions, she came clean about her evil deed but questioned him as to whether it would've altered the way he felt about her. Richard told Julia it wouldn't. What an idiot he was. As Caroline overheard their conversation, she promptly left without saying goodbye to them. Accompanied by Trevor to her apartment, Caroline invited him in for a drink and thus telling him that her and Richard was now a thing of the past, citing that it is 'over' between them… or is it?

**(Chapter 1):**

_(The camera pans towards Richard and Julia, both of whom are heading back to his apartment from their trip to the ER) _

Julia: So Ree-chard, are you going to get ready for bed?

Richard: Um, I'll be right there Julia, just give me a minute ok?

_(he pictures in his mind Caroline making love to Trevor right now; afterwards he takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes and gets ready for bed, wearing just his boxer shorts- swoon!) _

Julia: Ree-chard, make love to me!!

Richard: _(rubs his eyes)_ Oh, um, Julia, tonight I am not feeling in a good mood to do it, if you get my drift. I've had a long and exhausting day, and well, I am gonna get some rest

Julia: Oh come on Ree-chard, you know you want to, I can feel it

Richard: Julia, please! Look, I am tired and I am going to sleep

Julia: Is this about what had happened in the hospital?

Richard: _(trying to sound defensive but at the same time lying through the skin of his teeth)_ Of course not

Julia: Are you still angry with me for erasing Caroline's message?

Richard: _(fibbing) _As if. No. Look, for the last time of asking, this has nothing to do with Caroline's message. So Julia, let's drop this conversation

Julia: No I will not! As your wife, I expect you to act like a husband to me. So therefore, repeat after me

Richard: Don't you think that you are being childish?

Julia: Ree-chard, just shut up and do as I say!

Richard: Julia!

Julia: Ree-chard please! Now, repeat after me- I Ree-chard Karinsky

Richard: I Richard Karinsky

Julia: Am no longer in love with Caroline Duffy

Richard: Am no longer in love with Caroline Duffy

Julia: And to prove it

Richard: And to prove it

Julia: I will go and see Caroline tomorrow morning and tell her I quit my job

Richard: You what?!

Julia: That's right Ree-chard…I am offering you an ultimatum: either it's our marriage or you job and you cannot choose both

Richard: Julia, this is emotional blackmail, I mean I just cannot quit; Caroline's my boss and regardless of what ever you may think there is nothing sexual going on between me and her

Julia: So what are you saying? That this crummy job in colouring Caroline's cartoons means more to you than US?

Richard: First of all, this job isn't crummy, well, not as crummy as it first was- and secondly, I've worked for this woman for 3 years, which is long enough. I just can't go and abandon Caroline and make her do all that work by herself. She needs an extra pair of hands and besides, it is my responsibility to make sure that her deadlines for those strips are being met on time

Julia: More like she needs you. Yet you know what Ree-chard, if that's how you feel then fine

Richard: If that's how you'd put it Julia, fine!

Julia: Good! Oh and I will be sleeping on the bed, whilst you sleep on the floor

Richard: What? You cannot make me!

Julia: Oh yes I can, goodnight Richard!

Richard: (quietly mutters) Bitch!

Julia: What did you just call me?!

Richard: Oh, um, nothing honey! Goodnight!

**(Chapter 2):**

Caroline's apartment the next day

Richard: Caroline are you there? It's me Richard

(Caroline comes downstairs wearing a towel)

Caroline: Richard, what are you doing here this morning?

Richard: Well, we've a lot of work to do, in fact I came at a bad time. You know what,

I better leave you alone

Caroline: Wait!

(Trevor arrives downstairs half-naked)

Trevor: Caroline, do you know where my pants are (is shocked to see Richard) Richard?

Richard: Trevor! What a surprise it is to find you here

Trevor: Now Richard before you ask questions…

Richard: Look its really okay, honestly. I am comfortable with this, I mean I have absolutely no problem with you seeing Caroline. And as for you Caroline I am happy that you've found a guy who's going to love you as much as you love him

All of a sudden, Caroline briefly stares into Richard's eyes, only for Trevor to intervene

Trevor: Caroline? Earth to Caroline? Hello?

Caroline: Huh? What is it?

Trevor: Have you seen my pants?

Caroline: The answer Trevor is no. Look Richard, about what occurred with us during yesterday I just want to offer my apologies for the way I'd reacted and…

Richard: (cuts in) Hey, you have nothing to apologise for, as you just about said everything there is in regards to you and me

Caroline: I did?

Richard: Yeah, and Trevor you're one lucky guy because Caroline is a great woman. And so Caroline, let us resume our work, okay?

Caroline: Right

Richard: And so, do you need help with anything?

Caroline was now a little confused; considering that one minute she and Richard were arguing in the hospital, then all of a sudden, Richard was behaving as if everything has got back to normal. Was Caroline really 'over' Richard, just as she told Trevor last night, or is there a hint that Richard would see sense in what he did and dump Julia? Then again, he was married as it to Julia and Caroline for one was definitely not the type of person to wreck someone else's relationship. Not least her best friend's. She was too sweet and nice to ever stoop as low as that surely. However, deep down Caroline loved Richard: physically, emotionally and passionately and thus, having seen the way Julia manipulated Richard into falling for her when they were pretended to be married, she knew that in truth that it ought to have been her and not Julia as his wife.

Caroline: Um, yes I do; I want you to colour these in for me, I mean there's 20 of them and it's a lot to take on. Can you manage?

Richard: Well, I think I can and anyway, it'll keep me occupied until the next batch that comes along that is

Caroline: Are you sure that I am not making you work too hard?

Richard: Caroline, I need the money as it is and besides I can't quit. Well, not just yet that is

Caroline: What's that supposed to mean?

Richard: Oh, nothing

Caroline: Oh and Richard, I posted you a cheque for last month's work, did you by any chance receive it?

Richard: Now you mentioned it, no I didn't

Caroline: That's weird. Oh not to worry, I'll give it to you in person at the end of today

Richard: Thanks Caroline

_(Annie and Del arrive) _

Del: Hey guys!

Annie: Hey y'all! Did I just miss something here?

Richard: Yeah, your diaphragm was lurking in your closet along with the rest of your dates

Annie: And we wonder why you settled with Julia? Because no other woman would

marry a person as miserable and depressing as you! Well, apart from that Italiano, Alice Cooper, non-identical twin, Julia and Caroline that is

Caroline: Annie!

Annie: Hey, I was only doing you a favour!

Caroline: Annie, may I have a quick word with you in the hallway?

Richard: Correction Caroline- it's a foyer!

Caroline: Actually I coined that term myself; likewise, you once said that 'it is not insanity its eccentricity!'

Richard: You know, I must say that you do have a very good memory- at least you don't overdo things all of the time, especially when it comes to the sex, unlike Annie!

Annie: Richard

Caroline: You know what Annie, let's take this conversation outside. Shall we?

Annie: Yeah! Oh and Richard

Richard: What now?

Annie: '_I have feelings, strong strong feelings for you!' _

_(Annie and Caroline make their way outside out in the hallway) _

Del: Man, I didn't know that Annie fancied you, Richard!

Richard: Over my dead body Del!! Me and Annie Spadaro? You wished!! The thought of it just makes me queasy and nauseous, not to mention on the point of vomiting! Though Del, do you have a minute because I need to speak to you

Del: Yeah sure. And so Richard how are things going with you and Julia? (pours himself a mug of coffee)

Richard: (sitting at his colouring desk) I don't wanna go there; believe me it was horrible. Look Del, me and Caroline had a verbal altercation whilst we were in the hospital

Del: A verbal what?

Richard: You know a row, argument, a fight you melon head! And last night I had this strange dream…

Del: Yeah me too, I was sunbathing at this beach and these two Swedish models walked by and they had these….

Richard: Let me guess Del, bread rolls? Balloons? Actually, can we for once just focus on my dilemma rather than your imaginary sex life?

Del: Right Richard. Oh I'm sorry! So where were we exactly?

Richard: Well, as I was just saying before I was interrupted by your perverted sense of moronism, I had this dream about Caroline

Del: So you do have feelings for her

Richard: Pah! That is absurd, I mean just because I fantasized about Caroline doesn't automatically imply that I am in love with her

Del: Yeah right!

Richard: I really mean it. Look, I am happily married to Julia- although I wholeheartedly agree that her temperament is an issue of which needs to be curbed; so much so she needs to know when to back off when asked

Del: Have you tried talking to her?

Richard: Del, listening is one aspect severely lacking in Julia. She is one of those women who seem to think that us men have to please their type all of the time and to take orders from them. I am literately at my wits end with her. Christ, she can be so demanding, not forgetting so incredibly stubborn and self-centred at times. I feel like driving a huge stake through her heart

Del: So what you're saying is that Julia is becoming more like Dracula with breasts?

Richard: As well as minus the genitalia, though she does have dark hair, wears lipstick, high heels and a skirt. Next thing you know she'll be sinking her teeth in my neck!

Del: Gross!

Richard: Exactly! Look Del, I want your advice on something

Del: What, _you_ Richard, want advice from _me_?

Richard: Sadly yes- and I hope to God this is the one and only time I have to do this!

Del: Purr-lease and I thought you were smarter than that!

Richard: Del, just forget it

Del: (laughs) Oh come on! I was only kidding around with you! So, you want me to tell you whether you and Caroline might have something in common together

Richard: Considering you put it that way, yes: (pauses)… as I might still be in love with her

Del: And so I was right! Besides, didn't Caroline tell you that she had a talk with me about you?

Richard: What, you two talked? About me? And may I ask what about?

Del: Well, you wouldn't believe it if I told you

Richard: Try me. Besides Del, all this tension is getting to me-therefore, what is it?

Del: Okay, here it goes- Caroline revealed to me one time that she might have had feelings for you, and so when she saw you and Julia together in each others arms she was upset, confused. She even feared she was going to lose you for good. I mentioned to her also that whereas I and Caroline were just 'nice' when we were a couple, you and her had this connection, language, this special bond that could never be broken. Richard, what I am trying to say is that Caroline truly loves you and is in love with you. No matter how much she is trying to move on, the truth is she just can't get you out of her head

Richard: And this coming from a man who used to sleep with her?

Del: Absolutely!

Richard: And so, Caroline said all this to you?

Del: Richard, if none of this was true then I wouldn't be saying any of this to you. And so what are you gonna do?

Richard: What I am gonna do? I'll tell you what I am going to do- I am gonna tell Caroline how much I love her and that I want to spend the rest of my life with her, even though she is with Trevor

Del: And likewise, Julia?

Richard: Julia? Ha! I am going to file for divorce! I can't believe that she erased Caroline's message and that I got married to this vile woman, when instead it ought to have been to Caroline. And you know what? This marriage is a complete and utter sham, and I am going to do the right thing by ending it, right now!

(Caroline and Annie converse in Annie's room)

Annie: So what happened since I last mentioned to Richie that you had a thing for him?

Caroline: Well, I invited Julia and Richard to join me and Trevor for dinner- the next thing you know, we end up with food poisoning and got holed up in the emergency room for God knows ages. Then Richard and I had this massive argument and afterwards, I overheard Julia telling Richard that she did erase my message

Annie: We both knew that

Caroline: Yeah but Annie, get this- I listened to Richard and he agreed with Julia by insisting that it still wouldn't have made a difference, and that he would have still chose Julia over me. I was so angry that I left and by the end of the evening I spent the rest of the night with Trevor

Annie: You know hon, I cannot believe that Richie would fall for someone as nasty as her, and I suppose you're going to avoid speaking to Richard for the whole of today

Caroline: No- I am going to avoid speaking to him for the whole week. We'll see then who is the bigger fool in the end

Annie: I hope you know what you are doing; I've this feeling this could get pretty messy

Caroline: Annie, I know that what I am doing is the right thing and believe me, Richard had his chance with me- yet he blew it, and I am not going to take that risk, ever again. Me and Trevor: yes, me and Richard however is history

Annie: If you say so Caroline. But let me tell you that you'd better be prepared 'cause one day, Richie is going to demand answers from you

Caroline: Don't worry Annie, as this time I have this feeling that I can handle him far better than I ever did

Del: And so I said to her- 'you've got a great pair!'

Richard: And I wonder to myself why you cannot attract the opposite sex. God your chat-up lines suck Del! Nonetheless, it's not often that I say this to you but thanks for the advice

Del: I'm there for you man! Go and give her the brush off she deserves!

Annie: What were you two just talking about there?

Del: Oh you know, guy stuff

Caroline: Guy stuff? Really? Such as?

Del: Oh, how, well, um, _(looks at his watch)_ oh isn't that the time already? I better dash! Bye ladies!

Annie and Caroline: Hmmm…

**(Chapter 3)**

(Richard and Julia are at home, with Richard about to tell Julia that he didn't quit his job)

Julia: Ah Ree-chard, this is the life! We're going to celebrate the start of a new beginning together with champagne

Richard: …Um, Julia

Julia: Do you want to see this jacket that I bought for myself?

Richard: Julia honey

Julia: Doesn't it look beautiful?

Richard: Oh it looks nice, anyhow

Julia: Nice? That's all you can say about this?

Richard: Julia…

Julia: It goes well with this little bag, don't you think?

Richard: Julia, Julia, I… I didn't hand in my notice to Caroline, yet oh wow! Doesn't this look stunning?

Julia: What?

Richard: Yeah that colour really suits you

Julia: REE-CHARD!!

Richard: Look, I just couldn't do it; I mean, what if I'd remained unemployed for longer than 2 months? I'd be even more miserable and penniless. Julia, you've got to understand that finding a new position isn't going to be as straightforward as it sounds. Besides, I have to colour in these strips in for her

Julia: What is it with you? It is as if the only thing going on in your sad life is that silly job. Be honest Ree-chard, you are obsessed with Caroline it's as if you're one of those sad little puppies who follow their owner around

Richard: At least that when I am held accountable for my actions I own up to them and make amends for it. That's it Julia, with you and me this just cannot work anymore. I can't be in any position to tolerate any more of these lies from you

Julia: So you're getting rid of me, just like that?

Richard: Not just that but I am also filing for divorce

Julia: REALLY? Okay Ree-chard, go ahead! Oh and by the way you were wondering what happened to last month's pay cheque, well, I'd spent it on these shoes and clothes for myself

Richard: You bitch! You are one heartless, selfish and delirious woman! Oh and I wanted to add also that it was despicable of you to erase Caroline's message. I'm getting the hell out of here!

Julia: Good! Get out! But believe me, in a month's time you're gonna come running back to me just as you did when I came to New York and you pretended to be married to Caroline. You couldn't resist me then Ree-chard, which is why it is going to happen again

Richard: Yeah right, whatever! Yet you wished! Good riddance Julia!

Richard leaves Julia; meanwhile Trevor and Caroline are naked in bed together and about to make love

Trevor: So Caroline, you're well and truly over Richard huh?

Caroline: Yes I am (kisses Trevor). He is so gone from my love life. Right now, there is no other guy who could ever take your place. I love you

Trevor: I love you too, sweetheart. Um, Caroline I have something to say to you

Caroline: And what's that?

Trevor: Well, I have a meeting with some very important people in the software business on Thursday and so I have to leave first thing in the morning

Caroline: Really? I mean, do you have to go?

Trevor: Yeah, I mean it's only just for a few weeks

Caroline: Trevor, look I don't want you to leave! Besides, can't you get someone else to cover for you?

Trevor: I too didn't want to go, honey but Caroline, this could be it you know. This could be the big career break I need. My future is on the line you know

Caroline: So what are you saying? That money is more important than me? Than US? Because that is what you're implying

Trevor: No of course its not. I'd love to be spending more time with you, I really do, and well sometimes work has to be top of the priority. I mean, take your comic strip for instance; you constantly tell me how much it is a part of your life

Caroline: Yeah but this is different. This comic strip is me and that caricature signifies what I am about as a person, and yes she is me. And yet I ask myself is this how I ought to see myself a few years down the line. The answer to that is not. So, do you understand where I am coming from?

Trevor: Yeah. Yes I do

Caroline: Good. I just hope that your meeting goes well. I wish you the best of luck

Trevor: Thanks

Caroline and Trevor resume their love making antics; thus camera cuts to a shot of Richard approaching Caroline's apartment in the night. Standing a few inches away, he sees the light in Caroline's bedroom on and then off. He glances up to see them kissing each other.

**(Chapter 4)**

It's a Thursday morning and Trevor is about to set off for Seattle when Richard arrives

Caroline: So you're all set then?

Trevor: Yeah, I think I have got everything packed and I am raring to go. Caroline, I just want to tell you that I'll be back before you know it, and when I'll return I'll have a surprise lined up for you

Caroline: I shall be looking forward to it

Trevor: God, I'm gonna miss you so much

Caroline: So will I

(the two kiss each other passionately and Richard looks up slightly at the pair, thus implying a hint of jealousy)

Trevor: Goodbye Caroline, and you too Richard

Richard: Bye

Caroline: (looks at Trevor for one last time) Bye

Richard: So where's he off to?

Caroline: Seattle for a couple of days, well I sure hope it is

Richard: And so you and Trevor are for real? As in he's the one?

Caroline: Of course he is Richard. Why do you ask? What, you'd think he's not going to see me again?

Richard: Well, I wouldn't put it that way but it's somewhere on the lines of that

Caroline: Look Richard- you are over me, and I am over you. Whatever past feelings we may have, there is never an us and will never be an 'us'. _Right_ ?

Richard: Right

Caroline: Besides, you've got Julia, and so what more do you want?

Richard: Well, last night me and Julia had a massive row

Caroline: You did? May I ask what it was all about?

Richard: Um, well, she wanted me to choose between her and this job, and I for one stood up to her and told her how I felt

Caroline: Really?

Richard: Yes, and that is this job and so, divorce proceedings are going to take place within the next month. As our marriage is over for definite

Caroline: And so that means you're not with Julia, anymore?

Richard: Affirmative

Caroline: And so that means a resounding yes?

Richard: Caroline, when a marriage breaks down, nine times out of ten it is down to the following reasons- either money, irreconcilable differences, adultery, or simply because for those two people it just wasn't meant to be

Caroline: And could you elaborate that for me?

Richard: Well you know; meant to be in love with each other. Anyhow, Julia just kicked me out of my place and currently right now, I have nowhere else to live- and before you ask, no I wouldn't stay at Annie's. If she'd slept with me, she'd end up robbing me by going through my coat pockets for loose change-which is what she usually does to all the men she goes out with and sleep with during the night, anyway!

Caroline: Okay I'll let you stay here for a while

Richard: Great! I'll bring some of my clothes, as well as my other things over. Caroline, you are a life saver, and oh, I promise I won't butt in and get involved in your personal life

Caroline: Deal! Let's shake on it! (they shake hands) well, let's get down to work

Richard: I agree

(5.00pm: Caroline and Richard are busy working when Caroline gets a phone call)

Caroline: Hello! Oh hi Trevor, how are things going in Seattle? Great? That's wonderful. So is this job going to last long? It is? Oh okay (sounding disappointed). Well I am happy for you, really I am. I wish you all the best for the future. Okay, Bye Trevor.

Richard: Is everything okay?

Caroline: Um, yeah I think… it seems as if Trevor's not coming back

Richard: Oh Caroline, I'm so sorry

Caroline: Sorry for what, Richard? You know this is none of your fault

Richard: Well, um, well I always wanted you to be happy and we both have experienced our fair share of disappointments in our lives. Oh and I hate to see you unhappy, as well as you being alone all by yourself. Besides, if you need someone to talk to, then I just want to let you know I'm here

Caroline: Thanks Richard. I needed your words of encouragement

(they hug each other; hence Richard and Caroline are in each other's arms for a brief while, then they break free)

Caroline: Oh, I'm sorry for that

Richard: No really; actually I kinda enjoyed that

Caroline: You did?

Richard: Well, yeah

Caroline: Richard, would it be okay if you stayed with me?

Richard: Sure thing, and besides when you're feeling better we're gonna have some fun afterwards

Caroline: Fun? Now that's a word I wouldn't normally associate Richard Karinsky with!

(Annie turns up)

Annie: Hi Caroline, Hi Richard! Wait a minute, what's this I see before me? Oh my God, you two didn't 'do it', did you?! You did? Get outta here!!

Caroline: Annie, you've totally got the wrong idea; as we weren't doing what you think we were doing

Richard: Yeah so you get out! Anyway, what is it that you have a mind equivalent to a sex addict? At least out of the pair of you, we- no in fact I, for one know who is the responsible one, not forgetting the person who has moral standards… and I don't mean the .i.e. the unemployed and slutty one, who prances around on Broadway and is standing opposite me. Just because you're sex life is so cheap and tawdry doesn't mean you have to come here to be inspired

Annie: First of Richard, I wouldn't dare dream of asking you about your sex life or for your advice on it from you of all people cos' it's gross and secondly, if I was man the last woman on earth I would ever sleep with would be some dark-haired, big-mouthed Latin airhead and a complete tart

Richard: What, like yourself Annie?!

Annie: Hey Richard, you must be a fun person to hang out with, what with you wearing all that Black and having to look miserable all of the time. NOT!! Man, if I was in that state I'd literately kill myself! Which I'd suggest you should do for your sake!

Richard: At least I don't have to dress up like a cat and look like a freak! Miaow!

Caroline: Hey, cut it out you two! You know, this is what I would probably have to put up with from a couple of kids. Besides Annie, Richard and Julia just had a fight and so, I invited him over to say here for a while

Annie: Is this true?

Caroline: Yep, it sure is, so I think its best if you lay off the insults for a while

Annie: Okay I'll be good…so Richie you've finally seen sense and dumped the witch

Richard: For your information and seeing as you're so eager to know, yes Julia and I are going through a trial separation and as we speak, court proceedings should be up and ready within the next two months. So it'll be a quickie divorce

Annie: Well, I'd always sensed that it wasn't going to last. Especially, as you and Caroline were and are ever so close, if you know what I mean?!

Caroline: Ahem, Annie, we are pretty much tied up as it is, what with all this work and all, can you let us get on with our jobs?

Richard: Yeah, and oh don't forget, don't let Charlie see you in your Cats outfit, as a) he thinks you're a real cat and b) Del did speak to me about selling that costume at some run down rummage sale

Annie: Yeah right?!

Del (enters): Annie! Thank goodness I've got hold of you. I have a favour to ask you: seeing as you're not in Cats anymore, can I have that costume of yours? Seeing as you don't really need it and I can see it fetching a few bucks at the rummage sale!

Richard: (grinning) See, what did I tell you Annie!

Annie: Um, Del how can I put this- no, no and for the last time, NO!!

Del: Oh come on, you're no longer doing that show and besides, you can do with some spare change in your pockets right now

Annie: Like I am unemployed? And anyway correction: I am _still_ in Cats but this time I'm only doing it for a few nights

Del: You still are? Well, I was wondering do you have a Cats pants, as I already have the baseball cap, shirt and bag?

Richard: Next thing you'll know there'll probably be a Cats cat food, Cats kitty litter and Cats doll. Hey, that wouldn't be so bad, especially if they made one of Annie- just so I could stick pins in it!

Annie: Whatever you say nerd. Oh and by the way Caroline I could do with some coffee

Caroline: Then make your own!

Richard: What?! Caroline, Julia kicked me out my own home, I decide to stay here for a while, and yet you tell me that I ought to get my own coffee?!

Annie: That's what she said Richie, so by all means get your ass off the sofa and take it to the kitchen!

Richard: Sorry Annie but was I talking to you? No, so there! Fine, I'll get my own coffee

(goes to grab his trademark black mug, thus pouring himself some coffee, adding 2 teaspoons of sugar and some milk and takes out a muffin from his brown paper bag)

Caroline: ooh! Muffins

Richard: Muffin

Caroline: Mmmm…looks good

Richard: (looks up to Caroline) It is! (looks up to Caroline again) Caroline, here (splits the muffin in half and gives one half to Caroline) this is for you

Caroline: Oh, thank you Richard. That is so sweet of you!

Richard: And for once, your bite marks weren't on it!

(Caroline smiles at him)

Annie: Hey, what about me, Richie?

Richard: Ahem excuse me but who do you think I am? Your patisserie?

Annie: 'Caroline, I have feelings, strong, strong feelings…'

Richard: Oh do stop it!

Annie: Fine, I'll get my own food. Geeks eh?!

(exits)

Caroline: What was all that about?

Richard: Oh, it was just Annie being good at what she usually does best: winding people up and talking complete and utter crap, as ever

Richard: So Caroline, are you still up for it?

Caroline: Yeah I am Richard

Richard: That's good, cos' I have a surprise in store for you. I'll be right back!

Caroline: See you later Richard

(2 hours later, Richard returns with a mystery item all wrapped up)

Richard: Caroline, I'm back! (sees her in tears) Caroline… what's wrong?

Caroline: (sobbing) I got a phone call from Trevor- and he just said that he is not coming back

Richard: Oh Caroline, honey, don't cry. It's gonna be okay. I'm here for you and I'm not going to leave you here all by yourself

Caroline: Are you sure about all of this?

Richard: Yes, now stop worrying; besides you need cheering up as it is considering what a crappy day you've had to endure

Caroline: Richard, I know exactly how you feel

Richard: And Caroline, this is your surprise. So, um, surprise!

Caroline: (opens it and suddenly tears of joy appear on her face) It looks beautiful Richard, though what is it?

Richard: It is painting of Venice and over there (points to the two tiny figures in the painting) that's supposed to be us, standing over the balcony and looking towards in the sunset with the gondoliers going by in the water

Caroline: Wow, this is amazing. It's, it's… really wonderful that you did something as amazing as this for me. I appreciate a lot. Look, Richard, about our fight in the hospital and all the things we said to each other…

Richard: (places a finger on her lips) Caroline, I don't want you to say anything. You have nothing to be sorry for because everything you said was right. Besides, what I am going to do next is something I should've done to you a long time ago

Caroline: Oh no, I get the feeling this is going to be terrible as this doesn't quite sound right

Richard: Caroline…

Caroline: Yes Richard

Richard: Kiss me!

Caroline: But, but what about Julia?

Richard: What about her? Caroline, she's gone from my life, and for good. It's you I really love- not her. I realize that Julia could never take your place. She never could, and she never will, for as long as I remember

Caroline: Oh Richard

Richard: Caroline

(Caroline proceeds to take off Richard's glasses, and plants a massive kiss on his lips, the kiss becomes more passionate and she unbuttons his shirt; Richard attempts to lift up her sweater)

Caroline: God Richard, you look sooo handsome!

Richard: You thought you were impressed by appearance, wait until you see in the bedroom!!

Caroline: I am going to look forward to it very much

Richard: Me too honey!

(and so Caroline and Richard are together and in love as they should be, with Julia and Trevor being a distant memory in their eyes. The two make their way upstairs into Caroline's bedroom and thus the camera fades).

THE END

** THE LOVE YOU NEVER HAVE TO QUESTION**

**Miss Waiching 1, 2 and 3**

**General/Poetry **

**Word count: 2,546**

**Chapters: N/A**

**Published: 27 July 2006**

**Summary: **This poem is a salute to our favourite twosome in Caroline Duffy and Richard Karinsky and their coming together as a couple. God, I love those two! They make such an adorable pair! Aww!

**Additional Author's Notes**: I did a first draft version of this poem, which was kind of all over the place, in terms of structure and so this is modified in order for it to flow more easily than the last one, of which I was trying to do and thus, this wasn't easy.

This also takes into account the events of the first 3 seasons of the show. I would also apologise for it being a bit too long!

'Sincere amore- the love you never have to question' words uttered by a one Richard Karinsky that first caught Caroline Duffy's eye

The two initially meet up as employee and boss

One was a struggling artist and successful cartoonist: one was with Shelley, the other her then main squeeze called Del, a macho type of guy

Always the best of friends, Caroline and Richard's feelings for each other grew deep, intensifying as their paths crossed

Of course this was never easy as they had their differences with each other

Richard prefers to hide his emotions, while Caroline is more upfront, though with them working side by side

Who could tell what was lurking around the corner, one way or another

Yet when they'd admitted those feelings, they could no longer run away and hide

These two were made for each other, you can tell

Always there for one another through the bad times as well as the good

Hence Richard and Caroline and well

So different that they are that they would

Be attracted to each other and both are unique in their own special way

With sincere amore, what they have is this special bond, as well as more

As collegues, Caroline and Richard worked together at the desk everyday

This connection, language understanding that they only know themselves and of which the both have longed for

Richard then hired by Caroline as her new colorist and aide

Caroline was the creator of her comic strip, Caroline in the city

A blonde hair, be speckled man and would- be artist who thinks he's got it made

A Wisconsin girl, who despite all her success has trouble finding love, which is a pity

Karinsky: A guy constantly relying on sarcasm so to help him get through the troubles and strife

Always viewing life from a philosophical point of view

Though he absolutely loathed his life

And yet he for one prefers to hide his emotions unlike Caroline, Annie, Del and Charlie the very few

Duffy: An upbeat, confident and care-free woman, who is also physically appealing

Richard loved her with a passion and was infatuated by her presence, as

Yet every time Richard saw Caroline in the arms of another man, Richard is left reeling

He was in awe of her inner, as well as outer beauty, lovable charm and her essence

Opposites attract as the saying goes

Attractive Red head girl and nerdy, blond hair guy

Caroline and Richard experienced their own share of highs and lows

A love that needn't be questioned with a how, when, where nor why

A manic depressive who was uptight, miserable and afraid of being emotionally hurt

Richard was however artistically gifted and had lots of potential as well

Was once bullied by a kid named Gustinger, whose first name was Kurt

His childhood memories were nothing but misery and hell

Caroline was kind, endearing, funny and sweet

The type of woman that Richard ought to be with anyway

Richard was most definitely the guy that would sweep Caroline off her feet

As well as make her day

Richard was just getting over an ex named Julia who not only broke his heart

A scheming, manipulative and condescending, dark- haired, bitch

Who only cared about her trust fund, never mind Richard she also teared it apart

Hence, he was the one that was being hurt and stitched

Secretly in love with Caroline, but she at first didn't know about that

Yet he was stuck with Shelley, who was kind of nuts

Whilst Caroline had three things in her life: her career, Del and Salty the cat

When it came to telling Caroline how he'd really felt about her, he didn't have the guts

After Caroline found Richard with Maddie, who was hiding in his closet

Her reaction was undoubtedly one of utter shock

He felt that his chance with Caroline had gone and that he had forever lost it

Richard's prospects of romance with her were being dealt a severe knock

It was bad timing to get caught out with another woman, which wasn't good

Caroline was hailing a cab, though the scene was set as Richard handed her his umbrella

He immediately caught up with her, just as it was lashing down with rain: there they stood

Outside in the pouring rain and in the wet weather

As of a sudden, for one romantic moment the two stared into each other's eyes

And Richard knew that he had to make up for that unforeseen accident

To Caroline, this was one hell of a shock as well as a surprise

But by going after her, he proved to himself that he was brave, a romantic and true gent

Starring in a John Landis movie, Caroline and Richard were playing the romantic leads

With the camera focusing on them, they were instructed to kiss

But they found this difficult to get to grips with, despite the director and producer's needs

As Caroline and Richard looked deeply into each other's eyes, during one brief moment as this

Richard thought Caroline was going to marry Del and so he wrote her a love letter

He even kissed her in Remos, but when Caroline asked him 'what letter', he was taken aback

Feeling embarrassed afterwards he fled to Paris in France when he should've really gone after her

Caroline never did get the letter though she for one wasn't going to give Richard the sack

She had these strange visions, it was herself and Richard, of which shocked her to a large extent

The first was when she is about to walk down the aisle and marry Del

There was Caroline in a white wedding dress, yet Richard's face showed up and in he went

He walks in, giving her a cheque and turns- only to grab her and kiss her, which is just as well

At first she denied having a crush on her assistant

Calling off her wedding to Del, of who after 2 failed marriages, was sacred to tie the knot

But Caroline became incredibly persistent

Always believing she would find the right guy to be with, no matter what

She then dated Doctor Joe, 7 years younger, a veterinarian by day, but immature as well

He ended up cheating on Caroline and she turned to Richard for a shoulder to cry on

It was never going to last anyway, what with the age difference you could tell

And no sooner was he in Caroline's love life that she kicked Joe out and he was gone

And so the more time she bonded with Richard, the sooner she knew he was the one

Her second dream was more erotic: it was of her and Richard both naked together in bed

And thus, the two were kissing and caressing and holding onto one another with tender care

My word, you can read into that so easily, though what else could be said?

Sincere Amore that's what, as Caroline and Richard are one extraordinary pair

With pressure from Richard, the two faked a marriage only for it to go horribly wrong

As Caroline caught him in Julia's arms, kissing her in her own home

And out of anger and hurt slapped Richard; thus afterwards he had gone

All her initial feelings for him, denials of ever being attracted to him were finally known

Tears of sadness came running down Caroline's face

As she came to realize she is in love with Richard for real

His behaviour towards her that night had been a disgrace

But by then he didn't care, especially as it was Caroline- not Julia that was the real deal

Seeing Richard with Julia during their wedding reception hurt Caroline, right from the start

It was now her who was hurting, and not Richard for a change

Her feelings for him, whilst he was married to Julia was driving her crazy and also tearing her apart

As mixed as they were: from sad and upset to angry to name, these were all the range

To Caroline, Richard is her rock. He was, is and will always be a huge part of her life

Despite having their odd differences and not always seeing eye to eye

Let's face it; it should've been Richard and Caroline Karinsky as husband and wife

Not that horrible Julia, who in all deserves to get run over by a car and die!

Richard's famous love letter was never received by Caroline, as unfortunate as it was

Thus believing his chance with her had disappeared forever

Caroline's phone message was never heard of by Richard because

It was erased by the evil Julia, who tried to prevent them from falling in love together

She was a constant menace, thus, having hurt Richard before

And of whom did everything she could to get in their way

Caroline was jealous as it is, what with him being hitched to that whore

Her best friend Annie insisted to her to do something and that Julia had to pay

When Annie and Richard met up in the airport, she revealed that Caroline was in love with him

Shell shocked as he was by this, he wanted to know if this was still true

Seeing as Richard always believed his chances of being with Caroline were slim

Their confrontation in the ER however wasn't pretty at all, of which happened out of the blue

They'd argued on many occasions, but this one was more ugly, personal and hostile

Arguing back and forth, Caroline and Richard had a verbal altercation, and yet Caroline was always going to be right

Particularly after what she told Richard in regards to what Julia did, and retaining her self worth and guile

His facial expression afterwards said it all and just as expected, it was a terrible sight

As he looked totally stunned, it lifted the lid

On his feelings for Caroline once again

But he was married to Julia as it is

Of which, in itself, was ludicrous, not to mention rather insane

As this woman literately took the piss

Yet Richard was made to look a total fool; a fool he was to opt for her when he should've known better

What about all his feelings for Caroline that he had before?

Likewise, what about his infamous love letter?

Strong, strong feelings that he had and more?

Julia was being rude and nasty to Caroline when they were in a Spanish hospital, thus she had a right go

Who the hell does she think she is? Speaking to Caroline like that

Julia made her life hell and towards Richard she had inflicted nothing but misery and woe

To us fans and in Julia we all smelled a rat

Sincere amore to Caroline and Richard, eh?

Just as when Julia was about to get away with it

She gets hosed down by Annie- wa-hey!

And good on her too as Julia was just the pits

From their brief trip to Spain, Caroline and Annie arrived back in New York

And Caroline for one couldn't wait to fall into Trevor's arms

Yet as she walked in discovered that all his things had gone; thus out he walked

The atmosphere then became subdued yet calm

And no sooner were Caroline's tears appearing on her face once again

With no Trevor around

She'd already endured enough heartache and pain

From her apartment, Caroline's crying was the only sound

Trevor had left for Caroline a note

Though Caroline felt afterwards that she shouldn't have boarded on that plane

There was no sign of Trevor's bags or his coat

By the night, it started to rain

Caroline fell asleep on the couch; suddenly, she heard a knock on the door

There he was; all dressed in black and no Julia in sight

And thus, a familiar figure turned up at her door once more

To Caroline, at last his return felt good and was timed just right

It was Richard: Caroline's knight in shining armour

She was surprised to see him again

Hence, there was no need to alarm her

Even though she lost Trevor, it was in Richard that Caroline gained

He asked for his key back, of which Caroline handed

The two spoke briefly and afterwards he got back in the lift

In Richard the nerd, Mr. sexy specs had landed

This time for Caroline and Richard there was no rift

There they were: just the two of them without Trevor and Julia's company

Yet again Caroline and Richard gazed into each other's eyes

The two were just meant to be

This conversation felt more like hellos than goodbyes

For Richard, he was moved by Caroline's warmth, sensitivity and caring and sharing side

Caroline was also turned on by his somewhat good looks and sexiness that she could detect

And it was he she would mostly turn to and confide

Caroline also fell in love with his sensitivity, gentleness and sheer intellect

This is the true worth of 'sincere amore', of 2 people who pay attention to the little details

Which best sum up Caroline and Richard in all

They best exemplify the notion that if all else fails

To keep trying again and again, no matter what, as well as more

To never give up hoping and looking for what you want and desire

A love that has no boundaries, no suspicions and holds no fears

Not for either Caroline or Richard, whose love and passion spreads and burns like wild fire

And of whom have Del, Annie, Remo and Charlie as their close friends and peers

Caroline and Richard: there they stood face to face

Who was going to speak next? Who was going to make the next move?

This was one opportunity that they truly couldn't waste

Though what else did they have to prove?

Nothing- not to each other or to anyone else that is

Well apart from their love which had no questions attached

And so, for the 3 years of being just co-workers and friends, it all came down to this

Especially as Caroline and Richard, were and are, the perfect match

But they were reunited by his words, right before they kissed:

'_You'_-Richard

'_What?'_-Caroline

'_She wasn't you'_- Richard

'_Richard'_-Caroline

'_When I was about to be trampled by those bulls, all I could ever think of was that I would never see you again'_-Richard

It didn't even need a 'I love you'

So powerful-yet so moving, so touching-yet so simple and direct

As these words would just do

It didn't have 'I have feelings, strong, strong feelings', no

As it had the exact effect

And so

This was the love you never have to question or doubt

Caroline and Richard: sincere amore is all they had

Which is what it is all about

Rather than the doom and gloom, the bad and sad

Thankfully for Caroline and this time round with him by her side, Richard stayed

Their love for one another was just as it turned out to be

As all their previous fears, arguments and fights had just about drifted away

Hence, it was all but sealed away with Caroline and Richard's kiss; their love was at long last set free

And that was the love that didn't need questions

THE END

** RICHARD AND JULIA'S CONFRONTATION IN THE HOSPITAL**

**Miss Waiching Liu**

**Chapters 1**

**Word count: 1,061**

**June 2006 **

**Summary: A foam covered Julia and injured Richard have a lengthy talk over their relationship. Richard then denounces his sham marriage to Julia by telling her it is over between them**

**Additional author's notes: this based on the hospital scene in Caroline and the bullfighter. Was wondering to myself how the conversation between Julia and Richard had turned out. Thoughts in italics**

(scene: Richard is lying in bed, still dazed after being trampled by the bulls; Julia has entered the room)

Julia: Oh Ree-chard, how are you feeling my darling?

Richard: not so well, Julia? (sounding slurred and looking disbelieved)…. What in God's name happened to you?

Julia: I was covered in foam! Damn, my clothes they're ruined! That cruel woman Annie sprayed me with a fire extinguisher!

Richard: Oh. She did huh? _Good for you Annie! _

Julia: What Ree-chard? Oh? Is that all you can say? Look at me, I look a mess! Can't you see I am covered in all this foam?

Richard: So that's the white stuff, I thought it was whipped cream!

Julia: Ree-chard! This is no joke, this is serious!

Richard: Um, sure it is, _right now I miss Caroline so much. If only I could see her, touch her…better still, kiss her. _What happened? Where are Caroline and Annie?

Julia: I couldn't care less, now are up to anything on Friday?

Richard: Hold on Julia, so you didn't see Caroline?

Julia: Ree-chard, this is about us, me- not Caroline

Richard: No! You didn't answer my question. Did you see her? What did you say to her? Where did she just go?

Julia: That's enough Ree-chard!! I am sick of you mentioning Caroline's name! Can't you for once listen to what I have to say and be reasonable?

Richard: Julia, I am being reasonable here but you are really pushing it. Now tell me what had just happened

Julia: Alright Ree-chard. You win. Yes I saw Caroline and yes she was here in the hospital. But she was being nosey and so eager to stick her nose where it didn't belong, so I told her to stay away from us for good. And I told her that by the time you leave this place that you don't want to see her ever again. Happy now ?!

Richard: Far from it, I cannot believe you would say that to Caroline. She was just being concerned about my welfare

Julia: Concerned? Ha! Of course, so there was more going on between the both of you, I should've known

Richard: First of all Julia, at least she cared enough to travel halfway round the world to see me and secondly, you had absolutely no right whatsoever to speak to Caroline like that. What did you have to be so rude to her?

Julia: Rude? I wasn't being rude. I was only telling her to stay well away from us. She was a constant menace in our lives; why can't she just leave us in peace?

Richard: There is no US anymore. This is just not working out anymore. Julia, I've had it with you

Julia: What are you talking about?

Richard: Julia, I don't want to stay married to you anymore. As it's not you I love but Caroline

Julia: Then why did you marry me Ree-chard? Tell me that

Richard: I only did it believing that you'd changed and that Caroline would never feel the same way about me as I did towards her then. But the truth is she does: she loves me, and I love her and you, I realised that you are still the same old Julia as you were then all those years ago and that I made a grave mistake in falling for you

Julia: (sounding immature) you are hurting me

Richard: Me, hurting YOU? No Julia, you are wrong. The only person I hurt was Caroline. I'd taken advantage of her and used her to the extent to which I'd completely disregarded her feelings. She was always there for me, through to supporting me as an artist and for giving me my job. Of course I have proved at times to be difficult to work with and we always had our differences with each other. But Caroline was so supportive, so caring, so loving which I never felt with anyone- not from my mother, my other ex's and most certainly not from you. You were never there for me; in fact you'd never really cared for me at all. All you ever loved was your expensive jewellery, fancy dresses, parties, and money. Likewise, your father's trust fund

Julia: Look, I know we've had our problems but please hear me out. We will work through this. I love you and have always loved you

Richard: Well Julia, I had fallen in love with this concept of you but I never was IN love with you. Marrying you was a huge mistake. I wasn't even aware that Caroline had feelings for me. I was lonely and needed someone to love me and so I got married to you. But when I had to hear it from Annie and Caroline herself, I knew I'd blown it with Caroline.

Julia: So let me get this straight- you married me only because you feared that Caroline wouldn't feel the same way about you as you did towards her?

Richard: Um, yeah!

Julia: Ha! What a silly excuse! I've never heard anything as ridiculous as that in my life. I think you are lying

Richard: Well surprise Julia I am not and I must add also that you were a bitch for erasing Caroline's message! Yeah you heard me say it; you're a bitch for what you did!

Julia: But Ree-chard…

Richard: But nothing Julia!

Julia: And so what's going to happen to us?

Richard: I just told you didn't I?! Julia, it's over and I don't want to see you again

Julia: Fine, if that's the way you feel (takes off her wedding ring and throws it at Richard), then so be it! Goodbye Ree-chard

As Julia exits the room, Richard goes back to sleep. As he does, he has a dream: it was the same one that Caroline had when she and Richard were dancing together in that restaurant: they were naked in bed together, kissing caressing each other, with the piano player in the corner of her bedroom. As this goes on in his head, he cannot help but have a wry smile on his face as he drifts off in his nap. A few weeks later, Richard was declared fit and well enough by the doctors to fly back to New York and to Caroline's apartment and thus, declare his undying love for her at last

THE END

** CAROLINE AND RICHARD'S WEDDING**

Miss Waiching PG-13

Humour/action/romance

Series 4

Chapters: 5

Word count: 5,774

Summary: I have seen the fourth season so far- and yet what a letdown that

ending was too, but what follows is the continuation of this final episode as viewed from my perspective as to what the ending would've been like- had I been writing the remainder of this script-; though of course no thanks to NBC or CBS-whichever one it is- for taking it off the air and the lousy writing from the writers of season 4.

Additional notes: This is one of the few alternative endings to the show that I've come up with and a follow-up to that pathetic finale that we got to this great show

Chapter 1:

Priest: We are gathered here today to join Caroline and Randy in the bounds of holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who knows why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace

(In the background: baby Stefano is crying. Caroline and everyone in the church turn around to see Richard on the balcony, trying to hush Stefano as he sneaks in. Caroline steps away from the altar, looking up at him in disbelief. Richard locks eyes with her and waves sheepishly, somewhat embarrassed for interrupting. Caroline still gazing up at Richard with a gentile smile on her face is interrupted by her mother)

Margaret (Caroline's mum): Honey? Your quickest way out is right over there (points to a nearby exit sign, then Caroline looks back up to Richard, then it ends)

(Okay here's my bit- Waiching)

Caroline continues to stare at Richard when Randy tries to intervene

Randy: Caroline… Caroline, honey, are you okay?

Caroline: (blinks her eyes) What, what, um… Randy you know what? I am actually having second thoughts about this…

Randy: (annoyed) What? You'd mean in us getting married? Caroline, what's gotten into you?

Richard: (approaches Caroline and Randy) What Caroline was trying to say Randy, is she no longer has feelings for you

(An angry verbal exchange between Randy and Richard ensues)

Caroline: Richard?

Richard: Hey you! Thought you missed me, huh?

Annie: (looks up to the skies) At last! There is a God after all!

Randy: Look here four-eyes, stay outta this!! This is between me and her- it doesn't concern you!

Del: Hey Richie! Do you want me to beat up this guy up for you?

Richard: Thanks for offering pal- but I for one am not going to resort to violence just so I can get my point across. Hey Randy, newsflash! Can't you see that I'm not wearing my glasses…? (walks away and quietly mutters) what an idiot! Oh Randy, Randy, Randy what must have your parents thought when they gave you that name? You sure as hell must've been, ahem, Randy, as well as desperate as hell trying to woo Caroline. Besides, you are, as what she told me a couple of months back, 'old news'

Randy: Oh yeah? Well at least I am the one who's prepared to sacrifice everything, just to be with her. There is a difference between you and me: you never wanted children with Caroline, whereas I did. Caroline was, is and will always be my one true love. You pal blew your chance with her when you had it in your hands. Especially when you did it with Julia and married her, instead of Caroline

Richard: On second thoughts Del, go and beat the living hell out of Randy for me, please?

Del: (rolling up his sleeves) You bet!

Caroline: Stop it! Stop it! The pair of you! I can't take anymore of this!

Randy: Now look what you've done to Caroline, Richard. Why don't you just leave her alone?

Richard: Why don't you just shut the hell up!! Look, Caroline, listen to me- I am the right guy for you, I was an utter jerk for what I said to you, you're the only person I want to be with and…

Caroline: (interrupting) Richard, what are you doing here? Don't you get it? Me and you are history! I was so over you months ago; what with you running off to Italy, whilst I was all alone in my apartment in New York. You are nothing but a creep!

Richard: Now wait just a minute Caroline! Let me explain everything to you

Caroline: I am not interested in what you have to say Richard, and I am not prepared to listen to what you are going to say

Randy: Hear that 'Dick'? She's over you! So get over it!!

Richard: Hey, you, girlfriend stealer! Get a life, seeing as its obvious to us that you don't have one!

Charlie: Ouch!

Richard: Caroline, I am a changed person, I truly am. You wanna know the truth as to why I ran off, right, so I am telling you now, just for the record; okay here it is, the real reason I left was because I feared I would become a terrible father. I never actually said I never wanted to have kids with you and so if you were led to believe that that was the case, you were misled. I am so sorry. When I was in Italy and bonded with Stefano, it was an experience I thought I'd dread. Instead, I found myself enjoying every minute in being a father. I then asked myself what better person to share this experience with, and so I thought of you Caroline. Therefore, please, don't do this. In fact, I am not going to allow you to marry Randy. You know that I am right- and I know that I am right

Randy: Oh alright, that's it! Enough of this soppy garbage already… Caroline, I urge you and demand that you not to fall for that nonsense coming out of Dick's mouth. Its all lies I tell you: LIES, LIES AND DAMN LIES!!

Annie: HE-LLO! But excuse me, Randy! Since when did you decide it was in your best interests to dictate Caroline's life for her? Caroline can marry Richie if she wants to, seeing as they were meant to be together anyway. She don't own your ass, and neither do you… so you shut up!! Care, ditch this jerk and marry Richie- you know deep down that you want to

Randy: Listen here missy, back off sister!

Annie: What did you just call me, you good-for-nothing saddo?!! (tries to hit Randy but is restrained by Charlie and Del) Let me go you two! I wanna give this idiot a piece of my mind!!

Del: Annie, NO!

Chapter 2:

(all of a sudden, the door swings open and Julia makes a surprising and unlikely entrance)

Annie: (murmuring to Del) Yet just when we thought we had seen the last of THAT creature from the blue lagoon, brace yourself Caroline and Richard, here she comes…

Del: Whoah there! Look at her… who is she?

Charlie: It's Julia

Del: Are you are? Cos' for a while I thought she was married to Richard

(Annie and Caroline stare at him, as if to say 'doh!')

Annie: Ahem! Sorry Del, but why is you mouth wide open? Don't tell me you're attracted to her?

Del: Um, of course not, sweetheart! Why would I be? Julia's a ….

Annie: A tramp! The word you're looking for is tramp!

Julia: (walks towards Richard) Aha! There you are Ree-chard! I was searching everywhere for you!

Annie: Shouldn't it be I was searching for you everywhere? Geez, does her English stink?!

Richard: (with a look of dismay on his face) Oh God no! Julia, how in hell's name did you manage to find me here? You're not looking for that $12,000 couch are you? Because if you are, then I don't have it seeing as dumped it at some garbage tip!

Julia: Well, I came to do two things- 1) to get Stefano back from you and 2) waiting for Randy to tell Caroline about me and him, right? What? You actually thought I'd come crawling back to you? Ree-chard, Ree-chard… how wrong you must be, and may I add so stupid to think such a thing (goes up and kisses Randy in front of everyone)

Caroline: That bitch!

Julia: Oh and by the way, Randy, baby, don't you have something to say to Carolina… you know, about US?

Caroline: Julia? Baby? Randy??

Richard: Yeah, something smells fishy and I'm not talking about one of Remo's dishes, so what may I ask have the odd couple cooked up in store for us?

Charlie: All that culinary lingo is making me hungry! I wonder where the nearest burger joint is around here

Randy: First of all, nerdo, me and Julia aren't odd and secondly, you're just jealous…!

Richard: Me? Jealous of you sleeping with Julia? Why would I be when I have Caroline, who is more of a woman then her! She just looks like a man in drag!

Randy: As I was about to say, Caroline, I don't know how to say this but um, this wasn't supposed to happen in the first place but one night I met Julia in a bar, talking and having a couple of drinks, when all of a sudden one thing led to another and… we slept with each other!

Julia: Oh and by the way I am pregnant!! Yes you all heard me! I am pregnant with Randy's child!!

Caroline: This is just crazy! I mean, how could this have happened? How could you Randy?!

Richard: What's going to happen after you give birth to this kid, Julia?

Julia: Well, considering I am what you call a 'bitch', we- as in Randy and I are going to give it up for adoption!

Caroline: You two are just a pair of lowlifes! And you Randy (slaps him across the face) you can go to hell with her!!

Randy: But it… it was just one night; come on, I mean, it didn't mean anything…look, I'm sorry honey…

Caroline: One night? Didn't mean anything? Oh why don't you just leave me alone!! (she then flees to the ladies room in tears with Annie following her)

Richard: Couldn't keep your hands to yourself, eh Randy? Y'know, I had this suspicion that you two were up to something, but never did I envisage anything as low and pathetic as this! What you're doing is just beyond insane (looks up to see Julia brandishing some guns and giving one to Randy) Oh God, no!

Randy: (pointing a gun at Richard) Between you and me, Richard- and we don't want Caroline to find out- Julia wasn't the only woman I slept with… yeah that's right, I'm a serial cheat, I've been with four others (sounding remorseful) and yet, I feel loud and proud of it too!

Richard: Well, when Caroline finds out about this, not only is she gonna flip' bit I am going…

Randy: Whatcha gonna do? Take out your school books and throw them at me, you geek?!

Richard: If I had them with me right now, I'd be tempted to! Oh grow up Randy!

Julia: (waves a gun around) Okay everyone, the party's over! This is now a stick up!! All of you, hands in the air! And by the way, nobody moves…or else I'll pop a cap in your ass!

Charlie: Perhaps Annie was wrong. Man is Julia's English getting better or what?!

Del: This is just great! Right now I am being held hostage during a wedding ceremony by Richard's ex-wife-who happens to be a complete and total (shouts at the top of his voice), NUTCASE!! Phew! I'm glad I got that out of my system!

Richard: Julia, why are you doing this? Why behave like a crazed and jealous psycho…when you truly are, well a crazed and jealous, as well as a devious excuse for a woman?

Julia: Well Ree-chard, I couldn't help but notice how close you and Caroline have become, especially when we were together. I saw the way you were looking at her and it got to a point where it was getting on my nerves

Richard: Not as much as you are getting on mines right now!

Julia: Ha! Ha! Very funny you are Ree-chard! Shame that smile on your face will be wiped off by the time your girlfriend's body is lying in a grave

Richard: You leave Caroline outta this, Julia! Besides, you actually thought that I enjoyed making love to you? Oh purr-lease it was like making out to a pig!! (Del and Charlie are in hysterics in the background)

Julia: Hey! It's not funny!! Stop laughing you fools! Ree-chard, take that back!

Richard: Oh no I won't!

Julia: (snaps her fingers) hey, Paolo and Jose! Tie Ree-chard and his friends up!

Richard: You'll never get away with this Julia! I will never relinquish custody of Stefano to you of all people because believe me, your plans are going to go up in smoke

Chapter 3:

(meanwhile, in the bathroom a tearful Caroline is consoled by Annie)

Caroline: (sobbing) I can't believe it Annie: Randy and Julia? And he has a baby with her! I feel sick to my stomach. Why can't she get knocked over by a car and die?

Annie: I can arrange that for you!

Caroline: I mean she did it with my boyfriend and the man I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. That Julia is such a slut!

Annie: (with a smile on her face) At last girl!! And I was wondering when you were going to say that! But Care, sweetie…why are you wasting your time fawning over Randy and Julia? Screw them! They are as bad as each other and hello, but haven't you noticed that there is another guy out there who is dying to be with you and who cares about you, more than Randy?

Caroline: Like who? Richard? Annie, he made it clear to me that he didn't want kids with me

Annie: Well he was probably confused and still in shock. But Richie has changed, I am sure of this: I can see it through his eyes. He so badly wants kids with you. Let's face it, you've known him for four years now- and yet you two just got together last year? Therefore, what does that say about you and Richard? It says Caroline that the both of you were and are meant for each other. You are his, what's that thing he goes on about?

Caroline: Sincere amore! Annie, as you're Italian yourself I thought you would've figured that one out already!

Annie: Yeah, yeah I know! Sincere amore, and Caroline, what's more I spoke to Richie a few months back. He was sitting with Stefano in Remos and he told me that he said a bad thing and that he still has a thing for you

Caroline: But I am about to get married to randy

Annie: Correction- you 'were' about to get married Caroline; besides, this scumbag cheated on you, so why would you be sane enough to take him back?

Caroline: You're right- he cheated on me and I cannot be made to put up with it. I will tell him that it is over for good! Annie, I don't know how to say this but…

Annie: But… but what? Come on, spit it out!

Caroline: about 2 weeks ago, I went to the doctors because I had these awful stomach cramps, only to be told by the doctor that it turns out that I am pregnant!

Annie: Oh my God Care! You, pregnant? But, but who is the father?

Caroline:… It's Richard!

Annie: It is?! Oh my God, oh my god, oh my god! This is just unbelievable!

Caroline: I know

Annie: But great, seeing that you and Richard have a child together at long last! This is what you'd always dreamed of! You should be happy

Caroline: I am happy about this, though I'm not so sure Richard feels the same way

Annie: How do you know? If you tell him, then he'll come round and he'll be happy, I know this

Caroline: This may sound strange to you, but how can I put this, other than I kinda find Richard

Annie: A bit weird? We all knew that! Uptight? Most definitely!

Caroline: Annie come on now, be serious! Although we cannot argue about that point you made! No, the word I was looking for is, sexy

Annie: (laughs) SEXY? What 'lord of the geeks' Richard? Well, he's certainly not in my league, if you know what I mean

Caroline: Well, he may not be your ideal man, but (sighs)… he has these piercing Brown eyes, gorgeous blond hair, cute face and a great bod to go with it also… man I want to take off his jacket and rip off that shirt he is wearing right now!

Annie: Okay, okay I think I've heard enough! Geez, you and Richie sure have it going for one another, huh?

Caroline: Oh my God… what am I sitting here for? I have to go out there and confront Richard about me and him and tell him about the baby

Annie: You go girl! So what are you waiting for? Go and get him!

Chapter 4:

(Caroline and Annie make their way out of the ladies room when all of a sudden they are faced with a couple of men with sub machine guns)

Caroline: Did I do something to upset Julia, Annie?

Annie: I couldn't tell, but whatever it was at least it worked!

Julia: ah... Carolina and fanny

Annie: That's Annie, you husband/boyfriend stealing witch! You didn't take those English lessons that I advised you to do did you?!

Julia: Of course I didn't-why would I need to?

Annie: Cos' you're English sucks, that's why! You're lucky I didn't have my trusty fire extinguisher with me; otherwise I would've covered you with foam again!

Julia: Whatever you say, AN-NIE. Look Caroline, I want to apologise for taking Randy away from you

Caroline: You know what? You can have Randy- he's all yours, because I have Richard

Richard: (gazes at Caroline, softly) Caroline, I cannot believe my eyes, as well as ears. Do you really mean every single word of this?

Caroline: (swaps glances with Richard) Yes I do, and Julia, I have to come clean about you and me… and what I will say is that I despise you with so much loathing that the way you manipulated Richard into falling for you was so cynical and calculating on your part. Also, I have always dreamed of the day I would come and scratch your eyes out for trying to come between me and Richard

Annie: Ah ha! See how you like that!

Julia: Well thank you Carolina!

Richard: Caroline, are you alright?

Caroline: Yes I'm fine thank you

Richard: Good, cos' there are some things to need to tell you about, particularly in regards to Randy…

(Randy returns to join Julia in the fracas)

Julia: Randy! Mwah! (kisses him on the lips) Where have you been my sweetheart?

Annie: Yuck!

Randy: Sorry for being late Jules, I was just getting my stuff ready

Richard: Jules? Isn't that a guy's name?

Del: Well Richard, Julia does look a bit like a transvestite!

Caroline: Richard, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?

Richard: Randy is the not the man you think he is

Caroline: What do you mean?

Julia: Tell her Randy

Richard: Yeah, tell her!

Randy: Um, tell Caroline about what?

Julia: Tell her what you just told me

Randy: No I don't have to!

Julia: Yes you do!

Richard: Look, for God's sake, Caroline, it seems as if Randy couldn't keep his flies zipped up, as in addition to Julia, he has been seeing other women behind your back

Caroline: You creep, Randy! (slaps Randy across the face, again; Richard then knees him in the groin and wrestles him to the ground, Caroline then has a catfight with Julia!!)

Del and Charlie: Fight! Fight! Fight!

Annie: Caroline, pull her hair!

(all hell breaks loose until the cops arrive just in the nick of time)

Cop: (fires a gun in the air) Alright everybody, freeze! (Everyone stands still), I am chief inspector Speed and I'm on the lookout for Julia Mazzone and Randy whats-his-face

Charlie: Hi I'm Charlie! Hey! You and I have one thing in common: and that is, our names are also types of drugs! Wow! That's so interesting!

Cop: Thanks for mentioning that! I get the piss taken out of me in the force, plus there is also an officer named Lieutenant Stephen Dante, whose initials are LSD!

Richard: And thus, there is a also a cop named coke; my how fascinating. NOT!! Can we just get down to business, please?

Caroline: How may we be of assistance to you, Officer Speed?

Chief inspector Speed: We're looking for a guy named Randy and a woman with dark hair named Julia

Del: There over there (points out to him where they are)! Please arrest them and lock them up. They tried to kill us for God's sake!!

Richard: Arrest Julia and her scheming boyfriend for attempted kidnapping, extortion, blackmail; well, you're more than qualified to know what those charges are!

Caroline: Plus they tried to kill their own child!

Chief ins. Speed: Julia Mazzone and Randy what's-his-face; I am arresting you on charges of attempted kidnapping, extortion, blackmail, blah, blah, blah! You don't have to say anything, but it may harm your defence… etc do you understand?

Julia and randy: (quietly) Yes

Chief ins. Speed: I'm sorry but I for one didn't hear you. Can you speak up for me?

Julia and randy: YES!!

Chief ins. Speed: that's better! Sorry folks for the interruption! You can continue onwards with what you were doing

Randy: Caroline, I am sorry for all of this…

Caroline: Enough Randy! It doesn't matter to me anymore what you say to me… because I am madly in love with Richard and there is nothing you and Julia can do about it. You're just a pathetic sleaze ball!

Richard: Oh and Julia… I will admit it: I did dream about Caroline, ever since the first say I met her, whilst I was married to you and when I was making love to you!

Julia: (as her and Randy dragged away by cops in handcuffs) Noooo!

Annie: (waves goodbye to the pair) see you in hell you relationship wreckers! And oh and by the way: you come between Caroline and Richard again and I'll make your lives a living hell!

Caroline: Annie, are you really going to make their lives a living hell? Be honest

Annie: No but it should make them think twice before they consider messing with me! Oh my god!

Del: Yeah I know, Randy and Julia going to jail

Annie Duh Del! And thank goodness too! No, you guys, don't you realize that there is still a wedding that needs attending to?

Caroline: There is?

Annie: Look, both you and Richard love each other and so Caroline, tell him how you feel

Caroline: You're right Annie, I will

Richard: But before you do that, Caroline I have something to read out. It's a letter I wrote back 3 years ago: 'dear Caroline, I don't know what I am writing so please bear with me. I know I am probably violating several rules of etiquette right before your wedding but I have feelings. Strong, strong feelings for you. I want to be with you. I want to share your laughter and wipe away your tears. If you feel the same way and if I have any chance with you at all, then come to Remos as soon as you can. You may not recognize me but if you walk through that door, I'll have a smile on my face previously unseen by anyone. If you're not here by seven, then I'll know your answer is no'. Well, what do you think?

Caroline: Richard…

Richard: I know, I know it was stupid of me to write this letter. Plus, I want to apologise on my behalf of my actions. It's just that when I saw you with Randy and I was holding Stefano that I couldn't bear to witness you marrying that guy. I just couldn't allow this wedding to go ahead as planned. And I was SO, so wrong when I said I never wanted to have children with you

Caroline: No Richard, I don't think you weren't stupid to write it at all. In fact, I'm glad you did it and that you told me this right now. Though I want to know whether any of this still rings true to this day.

Richard: Yes, yes of course it does! And Caroline, you and me we have something special together

Caroline: What like Sincere Amore?

Richard: Yes honey. And so I've realized how much I want children with you and only you, and that you want children with me. It hurts me when we're not together, to share our laughter and happiness. No other woman has loved me with so much compassion and tenderness as you… (bends down on one knee, producing a 24 carot diamond encrusted ring) therefore, Caroline Duffy, will you do me the proud honour as well as making me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife, and this time for real?

Caroline: (with tears of joy running down her face) I thought you'd never ask! Richard… yes I will marry you!

(the two hug each other and then they both kiss! Caroline places a hand on Richard's face)

Richard: Caroline

Caroline: Yes honey

Richard: Do you remember that moment when you slapped me across the face, after you had caught me making out with Julia and whilst we were pretend to be married?

Caroline: Aha?

Richard: Well, looking back on it, I realize that you were within you rights to react the way you did

Caroline: I was?

Richard: Yeah and do you wanna know why? Because you were in love with me and you had feelings for me… I was too stupid enough to realize this because I was so wrapped up with myself. I was caught up in the moment. But I am ever so sorry for hurting your feelings. I truly deserved that slap (looks down at the floor)

Caroline: Richard, don't be too hard on yourself. Why don't I rub it to make you feel better?

Richard: Rub what exactly?!

Caroline: Oh, um, y' know, your face!

Richard: Oh yes you were!! My mistake!

Annie: Hey Richie! You must be the luckiest guy right now: Caroline and you married together at last. Wow! I know by this stage I'd be making fun of you at my expense and of course we haven't always seen eye to eye, but I just want to let you know, I don't really mean any of those things I said and did to you. Well, perhaps not all of them! But I am happy for the both of you and I'd always wanted you two to get married to each other anyway

Richard: Come to think of it Annie, you're not so bad yourself. Sure I've made fun of you too but what you are always good at doing is being a good friend to Caroline's and so- even though I hate you at times, I consider you a friend of mines too

Annie: Ahh! Gesh! Thanks lord of the geeks! (hugs Richard)

Del: Caroline I know that were once my girlfriend and plus, we used to sleep with each other; but I wanted to tell you that deep down, I knew that your heart would belong to Richard in the end. He is the right man for you and thus, I am happy for the both of you

Caroline: Thanks Del. You too Charlie I haven't forgot also

Charlie: Hey, no worries Caroline! And Richard!

Richard: Yeah thanks

Del: Congratulations good buddy! But speaking of surprises guys, Annie Spadaro, would you do me the honour of being my wife?

Caroline: Oh my goodness!

Richard: What the hell?! Del, you're not proposing to Annie, just because I proposed to Caroline?

Del: No I mean why would I be? Because I love her that's why! Besides, we've been secretly dating each other for a few months now and I've decided to take our relationship to the next level. So Annie what do you think?

Annie: (sounding unexcited) Yeah. Sure Del I'll be your wife

Del: Isn't this just wonderful or what?!

Annie: And yes, me and Del have our little differences and sometimes he is such an ass, but the more time I've spent with him, the sooner I realised he was the man for me

Del: And I've grown to appreciate Annie more than before; she's got an amazing…

Annie: Okay Del, I think you ought to stop it right here! Caroline, Richard, I was wondering if it would be okay with you if I and Del got married straight after you two

Caroline: What, do you mean today?

Annie: Yes today!

Caroline: By all means! Annie and Del congratulations!

Richard: Same here! And Del

Del: Yes Richard

Richard: you're stepping on my foot! Ouch!

Del: Oh I'm sorry! Are you alright?

Richard: Yes I am Del (walks to Caroline and mutters) Oh crap! Its hurts like hell! Del!

Chapter 5:

(a few hours later, it's the start of Caroline and Richard's wedding ceremony; organ music is playing in the background. Wedding begins again and Richard now wearing a bow tie with his suit is facing the priest and turns to see Caroline walking down the aisle in her White wedding dress. She then stands next to Richard in his tux. Annie is looking after Stefano)

Priest: Now, is everyone ready? Good, now let's start again shall we! We are gathered here today to join Caroline and Richard in the bounds of holy matrimony etc… if there is anyone here who knows why these two should not be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace (this time there are no interruptions). I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride

(Richard lifts Caroline's veil and kisses her passionately; moments later Del and Annie tie the knot with Angie- Annie's mother in attendance; then out of the blue, Natalie Karinsky, Richard's mother appears, much to everyone's astonishment)

Richard: Mom?!

Natalie: Hello Richard! I was just dropping by for no apparent reason when I suddenly noticed that you were holding hands with Caroline. My word! So you two have declared your love for each other? Look, I forgot to give you my blessing but hey, I can see that you and Caroline are married already

Richard: Look mom…

Natalie: Now Richard, I know things didn't work out between me and your dad, but I had always hoped that this wouldn't dissuade you from getting hitched. You may think I never cared about you, but I always wanted you to find your own happiness with that special girl- and it seems in Caroline you've made the right choice! Caroline, may I offer you my congratulations and welcome you to the Karinsky family! Aww! Look at you two! You make such a cute couple! And who is this little baby?

Caroline: Thanks Mrs Karinsky! Oh sorry, I mean, mom! No, make that Natalie! He's Stefano, Richard's son

Natalie: What? My Richard is a father?

Richard: Yes, Stefano is my child

Natalie: But what about his mother? Where the hell is she, may I care to ask?

Richard: Let's just say, motherhood has never been a major priority in her life. Rather than clothes, shopping, parties oh and money as well. She didn't want him at all. Thanks for taking the time in seeing me get married today, as it really means a lot for me that you'd turned up

Natalie: I messed up many times Richard, but I knew I couldn't waste this opportunity in seeing you get married to the woman you love so dearly

Caroline: Richard, I also have something to tell you as well

Richard: What, you as well?! Caroline, can't this day get any weirder as it is already?

Caroline: You could say that: I'm pregnant!

Richard: You what?! Oh my goodness! Though just out of curiosity, who is the father?

Caroline: You are Richard! So what do you think?

Richard; (beams with delight and kisses Caroline once again) I think it's wonderful. I am so glad that it is me, Caroline and not Randy and oh, I sincerely forgot (shows Stefano to Caroline) Caroline, this is Stefano. Stefano, meet your new mom- Caroline

Caroline: (shocked) But Richard, I, I don't know what to make of all this? I mean, do you really want me to be the mother to Stefano? What about Julia?

Richard: Caroline, Julia was an irresponsible and lame excuse for a mother. In fact, I couldn't really call her a mother. Not after what she did to him. As I am not prepared to let her into his life, as well as ours (takes out adoption papers and a pen and hands it Caroline) which is why I want you to become his new mom. You're gonna do great and besides, I'll be here by your side. That's if it is alright by you that is?

Caroline: Of course (signs the papers and hands them back to Richard). Now we can be a proper family, at long last

Richard: (with a rare smile on his face) Yes we will. Caroline, I have literately waited all these years for us to be together; now this realization is about to be fulfilled. Yes I've been married before, but I was never really happy and settled with her. Likewise, Julia was never you and therefore, I am so glad that you feel the same way about me, as I do about you. I love you!

Caroline: that's the sweetest, most beautiful thing I've heard you say. I love you too Richard!

Annie: Oh and Richard, Caroline told me that she finds you incredibly sexy, especially without those geeky glasses. Plus she wants to rip your clothes off!!

Caroline: Annie!

Richard: Hmmm… did she really? (turns to Caroline and grins at her mischievously) Caroline, is what Annie saying true?

Caroline: (slightly blushing) Yes I did

Richard: Well, for me there can be only one way of responding to that remark

Caroline: There is?

Richard: Sure, and here's how (he grabs hold of her and kisses her passionately; this lasts for quite some time!)

Six months later, Caroline gives birth to a baby girl, with which she and Richard name her as Haley Bethany Karinsky, Richard has a second job as a part-time artist doing work for the local museum, with which provides the family with some additional financial stability. Annie and Del occasionally drop by to see the newly weds on a daily basis and Charlie moves to Europe and thus he finds a new girlfriend to settle down with named Stephanie. And with Randy and Julia in jail for a long time where they rightfully belong, it is with Caroline, Richard, Haley, Stefano, Del, Annie and Charlie that they all lived happily ever after!

THE END

** CAROLINE AND RICHARD'S HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**Miss Waiching PG-13**

**Drama, General **

**Series 4**

**Chapters: 5**

**Word count: 4,539**

**Summary: What if Caroline didn't marry Randy? Since Richard's appearance at the church, has her feelings for him resurfaced and has Richard come to his senses and accept the importance of being a good father? And will Caroline and Richard get it together and stay together for good? Well, in my story they do!**

**Additional notes: This is another of my alternative endings to CITC that I've come up with and a follow-up to that crap final episode that we got to this great show. The events which follow, ensuing in Caroline and Richard's wedding, happen two months after the series finale. **

**Chapter 1:**

… **and then there was Richard standing on the balcony of the church, holding Stefano in his arms, staring right towards Caroline. Everyone, from Del, Annie, Charlie and Caroline couldn't believe their eyes. Suddenly Caroline and Richard made eye contact with each other, Caroline was speechless; she wasn't sure what to make of his appearance at first. 'Am I really dreaming- or this is for real?' she thought. No, she wasn't dreaming at all; Richard was really there in attendance with Stefano. But why did he show his face? He'd already broken Caroline's heart on several occasions and their split in the airport left him and her aching and hurting emotionally, deep down and never before. Surely Caroline would ditch Randy at the altar and take off with Richard and Stefano, right? **

**Caroline: (wakes up from her dream and from this stark vision as she tried to shake it off) 'What the…?' (she was lying on her bed, alone that is, in her day clothes)**

**There was no Richard beside her, other than Salty who was perching on her lap, and yet thankfully, Randy was neither there as well. Can you imagine the furore had Richard caught Caroline and Randy in bed together? Naked together perhaps? **

**Caroline: (sighs) you know Salty, I think I am going to take a break from guys for a while. I've been in so many relationships, and still I've yet to find the right man to settle down with. Yeah I know Richard was the nearest and closest thing that has ever happened in my life so far. But I know I cannot be with a man who doesn't want children. Especially a man such as Richard**

**As for Richard, he was staring at the ceiling of his bed in his apartment. Lying motionless almost, his thoughts had turned to Caroline and that fateful moment when they broke up in the airport. Stefano was already asleep in his cot and thus, not noticing the expression on his father's face. It was one of disappointment, of loneness and sheer betrayal. He had betrayed not just Caroline but himself. How could he ever face Caroline, after what he had put her through? Although he for one knew that he couldn't keep avoiding her forever or run away from his problems. Because no matter where he had turned to, ended up or went, the pair would, out of nowhere, still catch sight of each other. His thoughts turned to Caroline: sweet, caring and loving Caroline. **_**His**_** Caroline.**

**Richard:****Caroline is probably in bed with Randy right now, I could sense it: she is making love to him, whilst I am stuck in this crappy looking apartment with Stefano. Though, no offence to you kid**_**. (Afterwards, he had drifted off to sleep)**_

**Chapter 2: **

**The next day seemed to bode well for both Caroline and Richard: she was busy working on her next strip, sitting at the desk. Then she looked opposite of her: it was an empty chair and numerous thoughts drifted in her mind as she stared at it. She then reminisced about and visualized that image of Richard sitting at the desk in his usual chair, coloring in the strips whilst making sarcastic and often snide remarks to Annie. Wearing a black long sleeved turtle neck shirt, dark jeans and black shoes, Richard was working hard as ever and seemed committed to the task. Even though he has on several occasions made it clear to Caroline how much he disliked working there, he has never really brought himself to quit his position , thus, admitting two years ago his feelings for Caroline, he was a man who couldn't bear to look her in the eye and tell her how much he had wanted her, how much loved her and how much he wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her. **

**Hence, Richard woke up, went to take a shower and afterwards he got changed. He felt it wouldn't be good of him to stay at his apartment all day and so wanted to take his mind off many things, one of them being Caroline; alas he had decided to take Stefano out for a stroll in the park. On his way, he made a stop at Remos to grab a cup of coffee and a bite to eat. **

**Remo: Good morning, Ricardo **

**Richard: (sounding uncheery and despondent) um, yeah, and a very good morning to you too Remo. **

**Remo:****What's the matter? Don't tell me, you're having trouble raising the baby, right?**

**Richard****No, I can take care of Stefano myself. I mean, I know how to feed him, clothe him, and change a diaper. I can do this you know. Look, if you are insinuating that just because I am a single parent it means that I will have trouble coping in being a dad, then you are mistaken **

**Remo: Richard, I would never say such a thing as this and I didn't say that you are going to be a bad father, but that look in your eye suggests to me that it is not just Stefano that you ought to be worried about **

**Richard: And, what do you mean by that? **

**Remo wanted to squeeze out every bit of Richard that he could and try to make him utter the truth: Well, who else of course but Carolina! You still love her, right? Admit it **

**Richard: Oh alright- yes I still have feelings for Caroline. But considering the many times I've ran away from her when I should've confronted her and told her how I feel about her, I just don't think Caroline wants to get hurt anymore and I don't blame her for doing so. I've hurt her so much Remo; causing her grief and despair. I cannot put her through that, ever again. But, man, I was so****stupid… just stupid, stupid, and stupid to tell her I didn't want children with her. I was being selfish and caring only about my interests **

**(Richard's voiced wailed at that last bit he'd said)**

**Remo:****Look, Richard, you and Caroline have so much history together to realize that its not one person that makes the relationship all the more worthwhile but two people… and that when you have finally met that special someone that you've been dying to be with, you get this sense of optimism, this beacon of light and hope. You've been miserable and depressed and felt like you wanted to fall into a big giant hole and get it to swallow you up, just so you didn't have to endure the crap that you've been through. And yet in Caroline, she is your cure, your beacon of light and ray of hope****Let me tell you Ricardo, you're so lucky to have Caroline in your life because she is so special and wonderful. She is the kind of woman you should be with right now **

**Richard: You really think that I and Caroline still have a future together? **

**Remo:****Richard, about three years ago when me, Annie and Caroline were sitting at that very table (pointing to it as he said this)and we were discussing about something, well Annie brought it up first, she told Caroline that she sensed that you had feelings for Caroline and blabbed about it to her**

**Richard: Annie did what?! Well, when I get my hands on her, I'm gonna ring her neck!! **

**Remo: In fact, you should be grateful to her, I mean, if it wasn't for her, you and Carolina would never have got together. **

**Richard: Yeah but still, I'm still gonna ring her neck, regardless! Look Remo, I have to go; I have to meet someone right now**

**Remo: Would that person be by any chance Caroline, Richard? **

**Richard: Yes. Of course I love Caroline. I love her with every piece of my heart- and I for one cannot lose her to some other guy, particularly Randy. God I hate that man!! Why cannot he just stay away from Caroline and me, huh? **

**Remo: If only, eh? Oh and Richard… **

**Richard: Yes Remo**

**Remo: You and Carolina were made for each other… and that's the truth**

**Richard: Thanks. I know I messed things up with her. But there's still time for me to patch things up with her, I'm sure of that. I will get Caroline and believe me, she will be mine in the end!**

**Remo: Well, I wish you all the luck in the world with this, Ricardo**

**Richard paid for his coffee and with Stefano in tow set off to Caroline's apartment in search for her. **

**Chapter 3: **

**Caroline was in her apartment with her hands in her hair. She was now panicking. Annie just entered as ever, whilst not noticing that her best friend, was about to go crazy. **

**Annie: Hi Care! You look terrible**

**Caroline: Annie, did I do the right thing or not and not marry Randy?' '**

**Annie: You ask me!**

**Caroline; But you're the one that put me up to this- I mean; you WERE the one who tried to fix me up with him, in the first place!**

**(afterwards, Richard opened the door and stormed in with Stefano, who was in his baby carrier)**

**Richard: Annie! You whore!! I cannot believe that you did this to me! Hence, you getting Randy and Caroline together?! Let's face it, you just cannot help but sabotage my happiness with Caroline! **

**Annie: Hey, take that back prince of darkness! **

**Richard: Cut the crappy insults Annie; I'm not in the mood to toy with you, right now! Seeing as I need to speak to Caroline- alone! **

**Caroline: Richard, whatever you're gonna say, its never going to persuade me to get the two of us back together **

**Richard: But Caroline… **

**Caroline: I want you to leave, right now! I'm not demanding you but asking you**

**Richard: No- I am staying right here. I am not going to leave this apartment. I will not let you force me out of your life. Look Caroline, why don't you just admit that you cannot stand the thought of us two with other people? I never want to be with anyone but you. And before you ask, I've changed. I want us to have children together**

**Caroline: Richard, you just don't get it do you?! You made it clear to me that having children was something that never interested you, that the only child you want is Stefano and that you said you didn't want anymore. So therefore I cannot be with a guy who doesn't want kids. And just for the record, if you think that by changing your mind is going to get us back together, then you're mistaken**

**Annie: You know what? This is none of my business, so I better leave you two alone. Excuse me! (exits)**

**Richard: Okay, Caroline point well made! There I said it! But you cannot keep running away forever. Not now. Do you realise how much I had missed your smile, you laughter, your perkiness, when I was in Italy?**

**Caroline: Like you care!**

**Richard: Oh I do Caroline; but if that's the way you feel. Then fine! Have it your way. Besides, I heard that whilst we were in love with each other, you and Randy were getting so close together, I didn't know whether to cry or be mad. In fact, you were secretly seeing him behind my back, weren't you? **

**Caroline: Richard, get out**

**Richard: Did you sleep with him by any chance? How good was he to you, Caroline? Was I some transitional guy? Did you fall in love with me, just so you could get back with Randy? Did you intentionally cheat on me?**

**Caroline: Fine Richard, I didn't want to marry Randy but I wanted kids so badly and he was willing to give me that, and no I would never ever cheat on you**

**Richard: Yeah right**

**Caroline: Richard, I am telling the truth!**

**Richard: Then tell me this Caroline- do you still have feelings for me? Tell me right now. I can no longer stand the suspense **

**(all of a sudden Stefano starts to cry, Richard takes him out of the baby carrier and rests his head on his right shoulder)**

**Richard: Hey, its okay. Don't cry, kiddo. I didn't mean for you to get upset**

**Caroline: Richard, do you want me to warm up that bottle of formula for you?**

**Richard: Um, sure, why not? And so, I want to ask you one more time-do you still love me?**

**(Randy appears, sadly much to Richard's chagrin) **

**Randy: Hi Care! **

**Richard: What, in God's name is he doing here?**

**Caroline: I have no idea, Richard. I didn't invite him over I swear**

**Richard: Well, I wish you two the best of luck and carry on playing happy families…**

**Randy: Caroline, I thought you told me you were over Richard**

**Richard: Is that true, Caroline? Are you really 'over me'?**

**Caroline: Well, you did break up with me and you did say you didn't want children, even though you have Stefano… so yeah. I'm over you**

**Richard: Caroline, you cannot be serious. What about us?**

**Caroline: Richard, there is no US anymore. It doesn't exist. So Richard, for one last time, I want you to leave**

**Randy: You heard what she said, Rich? Now, get outta here!**

**Richard: Fine. I'm leaving and oh, Caroline, now that you admitted that you love Randy and not me, I would add also that I'm never coming back (shuts the door). Goodbye Caroline. I hope it works out for you- even though I hope it doesn't last**

**Chapter 4: **

**(When Richard gets back in his apartment, he takes Stefano out of the baby carrier and places him in his cot where he is already fast asleep) **

**Richard: Let's face it- there is no hope left for me and Caroline. But I do miss her terribly. Her beauty, her grace, charm, perkiness**

**(He soon drifts off to sleep in his bed; meanwhile Caroline and Randy start off their conversation on a light note at first)**

**Randy: Caroline, is everything okay? You're not having second thoughts about me and you, are you?**

**Caroline: Of course not. Why would you think that?**

**Randy: Because you have been acting funny, since, well, Richard turned up**

**Caroline: Was not!**

**Randy: Was too! Look, are you still in love with him?**

**Caroline: I said no earlier on, didn't I?**

**Randy: Whatever you say Caroline**

**Caroline: What is this Randy? You don't trust me, you don't believe a word I am saying, that's what you're saying**

**Randy: No- I just want to know… are you coming back to Peshtigo to live with me, or not?**

**Caroline: (pauses briefly) I don't know. You know, the events of the last few weeks had got me re-evaluating my life; it has left me going crazy and… right now I cannot think straight **

**Randy: Okay Caroline, I understand. I think I am going to give you some breathing space, and time to think things over. You don't have to give me an answer right away. But I hope that you will make that decision. Trust me Care; it's going to be like the good old days, all over again**

**Caroline: On second thoughts, thanks but no thanks**

**Randy: Okay then. I'll better be going then**

**Caroline: Fine**

**Randy: And so I hope to see you again, sometime**

**Caroline: I hope so. Yeah I will**

**Randy: Take care Caroline. Bye**

**Caroline: You too Randy**

**(Randy exits, Annie enters)**

**Annie: So what happened?**

**Caroline: I couldn't do it Annie. I just couldn't do it. Do you think it is good that I didn't marry Randy?**

**Annie: Well, I was the one who set you up with him…but I also knew a long, long while back that Richard wrote you a love letter**

**Caroline: What? He wrote me a love letter?**

**Annie: Yeah but its like 3 or 4 years old; it probably doesn't mean much to you today**

**Caroline: I still want to see it. Do you by any chance still have a copy of it?**

**Annie: Sure Care I'll fetch it for you. Just give me a minute while I get it for you (she goes to her room and grabs a copy of Richard's letter and gives it to Caroline) here it is**

**Caroline: (reads the letter) **_'dear Caroline, I don't know what I am writing so please bear with me. I know I am probably violating several rules of etiquette right before your wedding but I have feelings. Strong, strong feelings for you. I want to be with you. I want to share your laughter and wipe away your tears. If you feel the same way and if I have any chance with you at all, then come to Remos as soon as you can. You may not recognize me but if you walk through that door, I'll have a smile on my face previously unseen by anyone. If you're not here by seven, then I'll know your answer is no' _**(she then has a look of shock on her face)**

**Annie: Well?**

**Caroline: Oh my God Annie?! He had these feelings for me 3 years ago? But why didn't he tell me earlier on? He wouldn't have married Julia, and we would've been together a long time ago and much sooner as well**

**Annie: I don't know. Maybe he had feared that you would never feel the same way about him. And so, what are you gonna do now?**

**Caroline: I have to go and see Richard, hoping that he is still living in that old apartment and find out from him whether he still has these feelings and whether he wants children with me or not**

**Annie: You know Caroline, I have to admit that I believe that Richard has changed for the better. He wants kids with you**

**Caroline: You think so?**

**Annie: Remember when we heard a little baby crying in the church and we all turned around and saw Richard holding his son in his arms?**

**Caroline: Yeah, I remember that moment. It kinda touched me and it was so sweet to see him there with Stefano. I have to tell him how I feel Annie; you know, I fell in love with every guy that I met but it never lasted and you know why?**

**Annie: Because you didn't find the 'one'?**

**Caroline: Exactly! Until Richard came along, that is. After all this time of searching, wondering and figuring things out, the truth is Richard is the one for me! **

**Annie: Well, I hope that you and Count Dracula live happily ever after. Now go! Go to his apartment. It's getting late anyhow. Go and get a move on …fast**

**Caroline: Oh and by the way Annie, you and Del are great for each other! **

**Annie: Thanks hun. I'll see you tomorrow Care**

**Caroline: Bye!**

**(Chapter 5)**

**(Caroline leaves her apartment and heads off to Richard's apartment; it is now 11.00pm- Richard is asleep, shirtless wearing just his PJ bottoms, whilst Stefano is already fast asleep in his cot when Richard hears a knock on the door) **

**Richard: Christ! What the hell do they want, now? Look, can't you see… (opens the door and sees Caroline on his doormat) (softly) Hi there**

**Caroline: Hi, Look I apologise, I didn't know you were asleep already. Maybe I should go**

**Richard: No Caroline! Wait! Don't leave! I mean, please enter**

**Caroline: No Richard, I didn't mean to awake you**

**Richard: Caroline please? I need to talk to you- it's important and I don't want to wait until tomorrow **

**Caroline: Okay. I will (she enters and sees Stefano asleep). (quietly) Oh look, he's so adorable!**

**Richard: Yeah I know. It's best if we don't disturb him**

**Caroline: You're right. And so, it's just you and your son, right?**

**Richard: Well, yes. Besides, I am not with any one else right now. Relationship-wise; it's just me and Stefano as you put it**

**Caroline: So how are you coping with fatherhood?**

**Richard: Really well. It's going great; in fact, I am loving every minute of it **

**Caroline: You are?**

**Richard: Aha? I mean, it is quite a challenge and it can get hard sometimes, seeing as I am a single parent and dare I say it, unemployed as well. I bumped into Charlie when I was in Italy and he told me that you were about to get married to Randy**

**Caroline: Charlie was in Italy? **

**Richard: Yeah he was there as well and I am glad he told me- otherwise, I wouldn't have stopped your wedding**

**Caroline: I'm glad you came though. Alas Richard, I want to reassure you that you're not going to do this on your own. As in taking care of Stefano by yourself.**

**I'm here you know**

**Richard: (takes her hands) Yes, I know. Look Caroline, I was wondering whether you would do me a huge favour and become his adopted mother? **

**Caroline: What?! But what about Julia? She is his natural mother**

**Richard: Correction Caroline- she WAS his mother. But she doesn't want him anymore. She doesn't have what it takes to become a great mother. Unlike you **

**Caroline: Richard, this is such a sweet gesture… but I couldn't surely, and besides you said you didn't want anymore kids, after this one, remember?**

**Richard: Well, I wasn't thinking straight. I wasn't even thinking about Stefano and you- only myself and that's wrong. Being in Italy and spending quality time with Stefano was one of the most awe-inspiring and life-changing experiences, ever. It made me realize that not also does having children means so much to you, but it means a lot to me too. I want children with you Caroline and I am not just saying this; I really want this to happen for real. I want to be the father of your- no make that OUR future sons and daughters. You were so right and I was so, so wrong. You don't realize how much you've influenced me and changed me into a whole new human being for the better**

**Caroline: Richard…**

**Richard: And remember when I first worked for you, way back in the beginning? **

**And I was a pessimistic, uptight, moody, miserable pain in the ass; hence complaining about everything?**

**Caroline: Well, yeah**

**Richard: Well, ever since then, throughout these 4 years, you've shown me that no matter how hard life can get, there are always ups as well as downs. You are my ray of sunshine, my beacon of hope and happiness. I just love it; I love the fact that you are so full of perkiness, happiness. Your smile, your laughter, I could go on and on. I just cannot bear to spend my life with any other woman- other than you, Caroline. That beautiful smile of yours, coupled with this energetic, enthusiastic, passion. You fill that one void in my life**

**Caroline: Richard, I cannot believe you're saying such beautiful things. I have to say that you have influenced my life too. What I mean is that, like you, I've had my share of disappointments, lows and bad luck. When I suffered, when I gone **

**through so many lows, I felt exactly the same suffering that you've experienced. When I was hurting, it felt the same way as when you were hurting**

**Richard: One thinks alike, right Caroline?**

**Caroline: I couldn't agree more**

**Richard: And so…**

**Caroline: And so…**

**Richard: What happened with Randy? Do you still love him?**

**Caroline: I told him I need time to think things over. So no, I didn't get married to him**

**Richard: Are you suggesting perhaps that you haven't gotten over me?**

**Caroline: I don't know**

**Richard: Well, how's about I show you that I haven't got over you**

**(he grabs Caroline and kisses her passionately; she places her hands in his hair and caresses it; they kiss for a while!)**

**Caroline: Richard… mmm…**

**Richard: Caroline, will you marry me?**

**Caroline: I want kids Richard. Will you live up to that promise and give me what I need. What YOU need?**

**Richard: Of course. I want you to be happy and I'll do anything and everything to make you happy and for you to love me. Just say yes to my proposal**

**Caroline: Okay, yes I'll marry you Richard! **

**(they kiss again)**

**Richard: I am so happy Caroline. Finally, and after all those years, I'd really thought on several occasions that I lost you for good. FOREVER. I'd never thought I would turn out to be a great father**

**Caroline: But you know fate has brought us together. Our love for each other was strong and the journey was rough and rocky at times. But we came through in the end. We came a long way indeed**

**Richard: Caroline, Julia was never you and she could never aspire to your level of greatness, determination and beauty. You have what she never had, and never will… and that's inner, as well as outer beauty **

**Caroline: And Richard, Randy is not you- he doesn't have your passion, sensitivity, vulnerability, tenderness, your intellect. And never have Del- although he's a great guy and friend- Joe, Trevor and those other guys I dated in the past**

**Richard: Now you're talking my language! But seriously, we were great for each other. We ARE great for each other- you and me. We've both messed up, but hey, we still got each other. Am I right or am I right?**

**Caroline: You are right on both accounts. Besides, I came across this love letter that you wrote back 4 years ago**

**Richard: You did?**

**Caroline: Well, I asked Annie for a copy of it; but I want to know for you and tell me Richard, whether any of it still rings true today**

**Richard: Caroline, I have always loved you. Even if I didn't write that letter, I'd still have feelings for you, regardless. I'm just so lucky to have you, seeing as well, really, I don't deserve you; not after the times I've used and hurt you**

**Caroline: Richard, that's all in the past now. Besides, why don't we make love, right now?!**

**Richard: As you insist! But before we do that, I just need to tuck Stefano back in his cot (places Stefano in the cot). Caroline, come and see how wonderful he is**

**Caroline: I agree. I am proud of what you've achieved. I am really proud of you**

**Richard: You're amazing, Caroline. I love you so much!**

**Caroline: I love you too! **

**(They kiss and make love!) **

_**2 months later, Caroline and Richard get hitched for real in Caroline's hometown of Peshtigo; Ben and Natalie Karinsky, plus Richard's sister were in attendance; as well**_

_**As Caroline's parents Margaret and Ted and her brother Chris; Annie and Del move in together, Randy is nowhere in sight. As for Julia, she disappeared off the face of the earth. Where she went goodness knows, though we couldn't care less really. And with Stefano's adoption letters finally processed and the adoption finalized, Caroline officially becomes his adopted mother. 6 months later, Caroline and Richard give birth to their first child, a girl and the pair along with their daughter and son, Stefano all live happily ever after! Hurrah! **_

**THE END**

**7. CAROLINE AND RICHARD'S NEXT BIG MOVE**

**Miss Waiching PG-13**

**Drama, General **

**Series 4**

**Chapters: 4**

**Word count: 3,595**

**Summary: Caroline and Richard confront each other, after Richard's appearance at Caroline's wedding ceremony **

**Additional Author's Notes: This is yet another in the series of my CITC finale follow-on episodes and another attempt of ending the show on a positive note. Likewise, the events which follow occur two months after the wedding. As the last episode was called **_**Caroline and the Big Move**_**, it could only be fitting to have a concluding**** instalment**** entitled: **_**Caroline and Richard's Next Big Move**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

**Caroline was sitting at a quiet table at Remos all by herself and sipping her coffee when a guy had trouble pushing the pushchair through the door: alas it was none other than Richard. Shocked to notice he was there, she then held a menu in front of her face, just so Richard wouldn't see her. **

**Caroline: Oh my god, I cannot believe this: Richard?**

**Remo: Do you want me to tell him you're here?**

**Caroline: No, I don't want him to know and so please don't tell him Remo, I am begging you**

**Remo: Alright Carolina. But I will do it just once**

**Caroline: Thanks**

**Remo: (goes up to Richard) Hello Ricardo and how may I be of service to you?**

**Richard: Hi, can I have one latte with non- fat milk and some of those cakes that go down a treat**

**Remo: It'll be coming up shortly**

**Richard minus his glasses, and dressed head to toe in black as ever, eventually took Stefano out of his pushchair and had him sitting on his lap. He then reached Stefano's baby bag and took out a bottle of milk; he then asked Remo to heat it up for him**

**Richard: Oh and I almost forgot, Remo, I was wondering whether you can warm up this milk for me, well, for Stefano?**

**Remo: Who do you think I am, Richard? **

**Richard: Remo, please? I am not asking you for a favour- just do it**

**Remo: Okay, I will. Besides, you wouldn't believe who is here as well…**

**Richard: If it's Julia, then you can tell her from me that I am going to take care of Stefano by myself and that she can forget about getting him back**

**Remo: Really? I thought you hated children and that you didn't want anymore**

**Richard: Well, things change, people change; I've changed- thanks to my son and seeing how much time and energy I've put in by looking after him, I am a completely different person**

**Remo: So what you are saying is that you want children?**

**Richard: …Yes. Yes I do and very much so**

**Remo: You know, Ricardo, I'd this slight feeling that Caroline had everything to do with this **

**Richard: She did and she does. God, I cannot believe how sick I felt, how Caroline felt when I told her I didn't want anymore children; just the one with Stefano**

**Remo: Caroline told me what happened in the airport**

**Richard: I don't blame her for walking out on me, I was in shock you know, when I found out I was a father, I didn't know how I'd cope with being a father. I believed that I was going to make that same mistake my father made. Back then, he and my mother had me and my sister- and yet he walked out on all of us. And that hurt me a lot. It scared me that I was about to repeat what my dad did to me when he abandoned me- and so I was about to do exactly that to Stefano by abandoning him in the lurch as well. However, I came to realize that life is so precious, that I just couldn't afford to let it slip through my hands. I just couldn't afford to do that to myself. And yet Caroline was right; she **_**was**_** always right. I for one would admit to that. She proved me wrong and I am so grateful to her for that**

**Remo: You know it would help if you told her all this**

**Richard: Caroline's moved on, after all the hurt I caused her, I just don't think she wants to see me again, let alone hear from me. I am going to write her a letter of resignation; I would find it difficult to work opposite her, whilst I keep staring into those beautiful brown eyes of hers and think of nothing but have such strong feelings for her and feel such sorrow and**** disappointment**** and betrayal for her because of all the terrible things I put her through**

**Remo: Richard, you don't really mean what you've just said?**

**Richard: Sad to say Remo, I do. I better be going now. Thanks for the coffee. By the way, if you do see Caroline, tell her from me that I wish her every success in the future with her career and hope she finds love and happiness with the one she really loves. It's not me but hey, life moves on, right? Bye Remo**

**Remo: Bye Ricardo. (he then turns to Caroline) Are you okay, Carolina?**

**Caroline: I think I am **

**Remo: You overheard every word we were saying?**

**Caroline: Yes I did, and right now, I don't want to think of or mention Richard's name, ever again **

_**(Annie and Del enter)**_

**Annie: Del, you dirty guy! Please stop!**

**Del: Well, if you thought that was nasty and dirty, wait until later on this evening! Hi Care!**

**Annie: Caroline, what's with the long face?**

**Caroline: **_**(tears welling up in her eyes)**_** Can we go back to my place and talk about it?**

**Del: Sure thing. Let's go**

**Annie: Yeah, come on Care**

**Caroline: Richard…**

**Richard: (softly) Caroline, hi. **

**Caroline: (softly) Hi **

**Richard: What are you doing here? **

**Caroline: Well, I was walking, um, the cat…**

**Richard: Really? You were walking Salty?**

**Caroline: Mm, well, okay you got me Richard! No, I wasn't walking the cat. Satisfied now?**

**Richard: Yes. Come in. By the way, this is Stefano: my son. Well, technically speaking he is Julia's but she abandoned him and so, she's no longer really his mother **

**Caroline: Ooh, Richard, he looks so adorable and cute too! **

**Richard: He sure is. Um, Caroline…**

**Caroline: Yes Richard**

**Richard: I was wondering whether you'd join us- as in me and Stefano for dinner this Saturday night. **_**Please say yes, please say yes!**_

**Caroline: Okay I will**

**Richard: That'll be fantastic! **_**Thank you my sweet Caroline, I promise that won't regret this**_

**Caroline: But I want to reiterate that this is not some date okay? I don't want you to get the impression that we're getting back together again, because we're not**

**Richard: **_**Caroline don't you see, we're so good together? I still love you but why are you trying to deny this? You are not seeing the absolute truth which is staring you right in the face**_**. Fine- if that's what you want, then I can deal with that. I have no problem with that. I am more than happy for things to not go beyond that of being friendship **

**Caroline: Good, because this is not a date. We're not dating each other. Not after everything that has happened to us over the past 5 months or so. And so, I'll see you on Saturday **

**Richard: Yes, so I'll see you then**

_**Chapter 2:**_

**By Saturday night, Caroline was all dressed and dolled up. Wearing a long Red satin dress with spaghetti-like straps and red shoes; Richard in stark contrast opted against the norm, as he arrived minus his spectacles but wore a long- sleeved, white plaid shirt with the top two buttons undone, Black jeans, a belt and matching black shoes. He wanted to look the part, as well as make a good impression on Caroline, after the events that led up to and during Caroline's near marriage to Randy. This was an opportunity that Richard couldn't afford to mess up. Stefano was placed in a baby high chair by his dad, just so to keep him out of harm's way. Everything was set: the dinner table was laid out; for Richard it had to be perfect and for the evening to go as smoothly as possible**

**Richard: (opens the door) Hi Caroline!**

**Caroline: Hi Richard! You look great tonight**

**Richard: So do you! Would you like to come in?**

**Caroline: Yes, thank you Richard**

**Richard: Here, let me take off your coat**

**Caroline: Well, that's very nice of you to do so. I have to say the table looks great**

**Richard: Yeah, dinner will be ready in a sec**

**Caroline: You're cooking?**

**Richard: Yep, I mean, I decided for a change that we won't be having Chinese food. Why, do you think we should?**

**Caroline: Richard, you went all this trouble planning and cooking dinner, so I think what you're doing is great**

**Richard: Really? I mean are you sure you don't want me ordering something off the happy garden menu?**

**Caroline: No, of course not. Besides, I'm sure that whatever you're cooking it's going to be great **

**Richard: Dinner will be coming in a sec**

**The two ate their meal without any fuss and Stefano seemed to finish his in a hurry! Richard did the washing up, whilst Caroline sat on Richard's bed, playing with Stefano when suddenly Caroline had a flashback: it was of her and Richard sharing a bath tub together, just like that moment when they were staying at some run down B+B and their romantic evening had been ruined. Both were naked, both with their hands all over each other and both kissing each other, caressing and fondling each other with care. As he rinsed the plates, for Richard he had a sex dream of his own: this time he was handcuffed to the bed, lying down and he was in the nude, whilst Caroline and Julia were having a massive fight on their hands. Julia succeeds and in the process, Richard sees Caroline getting pushed to the ground by Julia; Richard helps Caroline to her feet and checks to make sure she is okay, 'are you alright?'; 'yes I am' Caroline replies, then without hesitation Richard leans in with a kiss and kisses Caroline with so much passion than he ever did**

**Richard: Oh my God! **

**Caroline: Are you done with that yet, Richard?**

**Richard: Huh? I'd be right out, Caroline **

**As Caroline sits on Richard's mattress, she spots a piece of paper on top of a drawer: it turns out to be Richard's love letter of 3 years ago. Yet how could it have appeared just like that? Then again, it was one of the hundreds of copies that Annie made and thus, it struck Richard that Annie had left it there intentionally but why? As she read it, Caroline couldn't believe her eyes, 'and so Richard did have these feelings for me? But why didn't he act upon it?'. She had quickly read it: '**_'dear Caroline, I don't know what I am writing so please bear with me. I know I am probably violating several rules of etiquette right before your wedding but I have feelings. Strong, strong feelings for you. I want to be with you. I want to share your laughter and wipe away your tears. If you feel the same way and if I have any chance with you at all, then come to Remos as soon as you can. You may not recognize me but if you walk through that door, I'll have a smile on my face previously unseen by anyone. If you're not here by seven, then I'll know your answer is no'. _**She then folded up the piece of paper and stashed it in her pocket but as she did this, Richard noticed something was up. **

**Caroline: You took your time**

**Richard: Well, I've finished and that's that. Caroline are you okay? **

**Caroline: Yes everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be, Richard?**

**Richard: Because you are acting a little suspicious. Is there something that I ought to know? **

**Caroline: No, I mean, it's not as if it's that important **

**Richard: Really? (notices a piece of paper sticking out of Caroline's pocket) then what's in that pocket?**

**Caroline: Its nothing- in fact, it's none of your business**

**Richard: Fine! Fine! You needn't have got so worked up about it! **

**Caroline: Richard, wait! I'm sorry. It's just that I saw this lying on the table and so I picked it up by accident **

**Richard: (sounding annoyed) What did you do that for?**

**Caroline: Richard, I didn't mean to do it, I swear **

**Richard: Well, frankly Caroline, you shouldn't have seen it. It was personal**

**Caroline: Personal?! Richard that letter was addressed by you to me! … you wrote it, didn't you?! Besides why didn't you tell me about this previously?**

**Richard: Well how could I when I saw how much you were wrapped up with Joe. And besides I never had for a second believed that one day you would fall for me. Love is blind as the saying goes, and so I thought a beautiful, attractive and extraordinary woman in yourself would never have feelings for a guy like me. Happy now?!**

**Caroline: But it didn't stop you from marry Julia when it should've been me, did it?**

**Richard: You know, I've had enough. That's it, I want you outta here, right now!**

**Caroline: So much for being honest, Richard. I will and from now on there isn't an us anymore!**

**Richard : Like I care!**

**Caroline: Well, you outta Richard!! I'm off!**

**Richard: Good!**

**Caroline: Bye!**

**Richard: Bye!**

**Chapter 3: **

**Richard felt awful afterwards and as he sat on his bed, was left to contemplate on his actions. Meanwhile, Caroline was in her apartment when she heard a knock on the door. 'must be Annie' she asked herself afterwards. 'Then again it might be Richard' and just as she was about to enter and go in, she is confronted by none other than Randy and Julia's presence**

**Randy: Hi care!**

**Julia: Don't mind if we come in, ciao! (the pair enter)**

**Caroline: What are you two doing here? And Randy, what are you doing with her?**

**Randy: What care? Didn't you get my message?**

**Caroline: What message? **

**Julia: What? Didn't he tell you? Caroline, me and Randy got married **

**Caroline: You two did what?!**

**Randy: oh don't worry, look my apologies that you didn't get an invite from us. Well, you do have a thing for Richard, after all**

**Julia; My Ree-chard!**

**Randy: Julia hun, calm down! We are newly weds after all**

**Caroline: What do you want from me, you two? I have nothing of value to either of you, so would you please leave**

**Julia: Not until Ree-chard comes. I have some things to get off my chest. In the meantime, me and Randy are gonna make ourselves at home**

**Randy: We are?**

**Julia: YES we are! Why you have a problem with that?**

**Randy: No, of course not my dear!**

**Julia: Good, and oh and by the way, my father sends his regards to you Caroline and Richard- NOT!!**

**Randy: So Caroline, you better sit still whilst I tie you up**

**(he grabs a long flex cord and sits Caroline down to a chair. He then places a piece of brown tape over her mouth; and ties her up; meanwhile, Richard with Stefano in tow turns up at Caroline's apartment. He shouts out her name but there is no response. He then barges his way and sees Caroline tied up, bound and gagged. Richard then places Stefano on Caroline's couch and attends to Caroline's needs. He removes the tape from her mouth and is about to check on her to make sure she is alright when Randy appears)**

**Randy: Hi Richie! Long time no see, huh?**

**Richard: Randy… I should've known that you were behind this**

**Caroline: Richard, I think I should explain. It's not what you think**

**Richard: And as for you, how could you do something like this? I better leave…**

**(Julia now appears with a gun in her hand)**

**Julia: Hello, Ree-chard! You thought you'd never hear from me again, didn't you?**

**Richard: Actually, I was hoping that considering the way you treated your son, I thought it would be for the best if you did us all a favour and rot in hell. Oh Caroline, I am so sorry. Are you alright? Did they hurt you in any way?**

**Caroline: No thank goodness**

**Richard: Caroline, I just want to let you know that we'll get out of this alive. You, me and Stefano are going to be okay. Trust me. And you two are just scumbags; Randy, I feel awfully sorry for you. What must have become of you? You must have been one hell of a jerk to behave in such a way as this. But you know what? You are gonna pay, dirtbag**

**Randy: (smirking) We'll see Richie**

**Julia: Randy, are you sure we're doing the right thing?**

**Randy: Yes Julia, now quit your whining, grab your kid and let's go before the cops get here**

**Richard: Wait a minute. You two are after Stefano? Well, well, well, it seems to me that you two have a fight on your hands, because I am not going to let you take him away from me and Caroline**

**Julia: Caroline? What has she got to do with this? **

**Richard: Haven't you heard Julia? She is going to be his new step mom- and you for one cannot do anything about it**

**Julia: What??!**

**Richard: That's right- Stefano is no longer your legal responsibility, anymore. You abandoned him and thus, you left him all alone in Italy, whilst I was the one who had to pick up the pieces afterwards as well as clean up the mess you created. Julia, what else can I say other than you are one unfit parent, who doesn't deserve children of her own. You are one crazy, selfish, money-driven….BITCH! Marrying you was the ultimate mistake I made, and yet the only good thing to come out of this was and is Stefano**

**Julia: (loses her temper and flips out) Shut up! Shut up! I cannot take anymore of this**

**Randy: Julia, calm down!**

**(suddenly Richard spots an intervention and shoves Randy to the floor; the pair grapple each other whilst Julia and Caroline look on; then out of the blue the cops turn up. Randy and Julia are eventually arrested and escorted by police in handcuffs. Caroline and Richard then embrace into each other's arms)**

**Chapter 4: **

**Caroline: Richard, are you okay? There I was for a minute thinking that you wouldn't make it**

**Richard: Caroline, again, I want to say that feel responsible for all of this. I should have been more patient and attentive towards you and to have listened to you. But I didn't**

**Caroline: Richard, its okay really**

**Richard: No, it's not okay. If anything terrible had happened to you then I would never have forgave myself afterwards. I shouldn't have got mad with you. Besides, I wanted you to find out about the letter- but not in the way it happened. But it's okay because now that everything is out in the open, you know and I know, I just hope it's not officially over between us**

**Caroline: It sure isn't **

**Richard: And look, about me saying that I didn't want any more children- it wasn't an overreaction but an extremely terrible thing for me to say to you. I said the wrong thing at the wrong place and at the wrong time as well. Being with Stefano Caroline has made me realize the potential I had in being a good father and the importance of it dawned on me too. I really enjoyed the experience. Of course I was dreading it at first but I was sacred that I was not going to live up to my expectations, not least of all that I was going let the one person in my life down who is other than yourself, Stefano. Then, I thought about you and how much you always wanted kids of your own. I missed your company so terribly when I was in Italy, my life was an empty hollow shell without you. I don't know how to say this… but I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore **

**Caroline: So where does that leave us? What are you saying Richard? That you don't love me anymore?**

**Richard: Caroline, I never stopped loving you- not even once. I never have, ever since I first worked for you, as my feelings for you grew stronger and stronger, day by day, minute by minute, year after year. Even when I was married to Julia, I never gave up on loving you. I never once did, and I never will**

**Caroline: Richard…**

**Richard: Caroline, I'd love it if you would do me the honour of being my wife and for all eternity. Will you marry me? (takes out a ring and bends down on one knee to propose) **

**Caroline: Richard, we've had our share of problems over the years you know that. Every time we turn around a corner there was always something that got in our way, or of which you tried to put distance between us. You hurt me a lot, and yet just I would care to admit it, I have also hurt you before too so that makes two of us. But I will say is that I have and never have stopped caring about you. And so, seeing as you want to answer to your question, well here's my answer…**

**(she goes up and kisses him for a considerable time, she then pauses long enough to catch her breath) and so, do you still want children?**

**Richard: Yes- I do want children with you and only you **

**(they kiss again) **

_**A couple of months later, tie the knot together with Del as best man and Annie was one of the bridesmaids. Charlie also made a surprising entrance, with Reg, **_

_**Remo and Regina to name in attendance alongside, the rest of the Duffy clan **_

_**and Richard's sister and his estranged parents, Natalie and Ben Karinsky. And alas, Caroline and Richard with Stefano live together happily ever after, with Julia and Randy rotting in jail**_

**THE END**

** CAROLINE AND THE DAY AFTER**

**Miss Waiching Liu**

**General  
**

**Word count: 2,152**

**Chapters: 3**

**Published: October 14****th**** 2006 **

**Summary: Caroline wakes up the next morning after spending the previous night in Richard's bed. Will Richard make his move on Caroline; thus, will she finally succumb to his sweet, sensitive emotions? **

**Additional Author's Notes: This follows on from **_**Caroline and The Perfect Record**_** in Season 2. Thoughts in italics **

**Chapter 1:**

Caroline: (wakes up to discover she'd been sleeping on Richard's bed): Man, I feel as if a huge bomb exploded in my head! Where am I? (sees him in his robe, which he leaves untied and thus showing off his gorgeous upper body) _Damn! Richard is so gorgeous! Okay Caroline you have to snap out of this!!_

Richard: Caroline, you need to go back and get some extra rest. You shouldn't be up anyway

Caroline: But Richard, I am supposed to be at work. Besides, I need to earn my living. What about the strips?

Richard: Look, everything will be taken of. Just let me handle everything okay? Besides, I phoned the syndicator and Del earlier this morning, as well as telling them what had happened last night and they said that there was no need for us to go to work today. (pulls a black sweater over his head)

Caroline: But Richard

Richard: Care, sweetie, don't say anything. Trust me- just stay put until I return

Caroline: Oh okay. But Richard

Richard: Yes Caroline

Caroline: Promise you'll be back soon

Richard: I'll promise. I'll see you later. Bye. (he then closes the door)

Caroline: Yeah I'll see you later (drifts off back to sleep)

(Caroline's apartment- Annie, Del, Charlie and Joe are present and expecting Caroline and Richard to show up)

Joe: So where's Caroline, guys?

Annie: Like you really care?

Joe: Actually I do. Besides, what does that supposed to mean?

Annie: You know very well what I mean Joe. Or have you forgotten already you creep?!

Del: Okay, look I have no idea what you two are arguing about, but man this has to be interesting!

Charlie: Yeah otherwise, I wouldn't be here right now. No, wait a minute; I should be as I have a special delivery for Caroline to sign!

Joe: Oh I get it now. You know, this is something I don't have to discuss with either of you. And besides, it's none of your business

Del: Well, actually when it involves Caroline it sure becomes our business

Charlie: Yeah kiddo!

Annie: You tell him what for Del! I mean, how could you do that to her. Sleeping with your ex behind Caroline's back and even more stupid, telling it to her to her face?!

Del: Joe slept with his girlfriend whilst he was with Caroline? Man, you're such an idiot! In fact, you're more of an idiot than me!

Charlie: Well, almost!

Annie: And Caroline is so hurt right now I don't believe for one second that she wants to see you ever again after what you did to her

Joe: Well, I'd rather that I heard that from Caroline than from you, Annie

(Richard enters and stares at Joe in an evil way, almost as if he ought to go and strangle him to death)

Richard: Joe, my word, what a surprise it is to find you here. I thought you were going to be at kindergarten with the rest of the 3-year-olds playing doctors and nurses. And I see that you don't have your 'doctor kit' with you

Joe: Look Richard, if this is about what happened to Caroline, then what can I say other than I'm sorry. Besides, I want to see her

Richard: When are you going to get it? Don't you think it is a little too late for that? Saying sorry? Caroline doesn't want to see you. In fact a bit of advice from me, well, us to be precise-stay well away from Caroline

Joe: Or what? Look Richard, I can go and see her when I feel like it

Richard: I don't think so

Joe: Oh but I can

Richard: Joe, why couldn't you just stick to dating girls of your age?

Annie: Like for instance, those who are 10!

Del: Beside, they wouldn't mind having you around to play with their Barbie dolls

Charlie: And why do you intend on skipping classes all of a sudden? Oh yeah, it's because you keep coming here all of the time! That's not very good now, is it?!

Joe: You lot are immature and insane

Annie: Look who's talking Dr Do Little; or should that be, 'Dr do it with your ex?!'

Joe: You can all go to hell. Richard, don't make me regret doing something that I shouldn't

Richard: Joe, just get the hell out

Joe: fine I'll go. But I have to do one more thing (as he turns and leaves he punches Richard out and he is lying on the floor)

Annie: Oh my God, Richie, are you okay?

Del: Richard, are you still there?

Richard: (as he tries to get up) Just about

Annie: Well Del, don't just stand there: hit the S.O.B

Del: What me?

Annie: Yeah you!

Del: Oh okay (shrugs his shoulders and then lands a sucker punch, sending Joe flying to the other side of the room). Ow! Man that hurt a lot!

Annie: And take that, Joe!

Charlie: Del, I didn't know you hit like a mean

Del: Me neither, as I had always believed that I would hit like Annie, ahem, a woman

Annie: I heard that Del! Take that back!

Joe: Argh! My nose! You broke my nose!!

Richard: Good! As you deserved it, you double crossing ass! Del, I owe you one

Del: Really? Ah, don't mention it! Well, in fact as you're being nice, Richard, how's about we go…

Richard: Not now you moron!

Del: Oh okay then!

Joe: That's it! I'm not going to waste any more with you goons. I'm outta here! And I know where you all live! (points to the door number) its this apartment 2B! (slams the door)

Annie: Pah! That clown just said that we all live in this apartment when that's not true!

Charlie: Plus, he got the room number wrong- he said 2B when it's actually 2A! Ha! What a dumb ass!

Richard: Anyway, thanks you guys as I, well Caroline appreciates all of you being here for her

Del: That's what we're here for. 24 hours, 7 days a week, 365 days a year…

Annie: Oh Del, just shut up! Richard, I think you need to go the hospital and get that nose checked out, just to make sure that idiot didn't break it

Richard: Look, its fine. There's nothing broken whatsoever. Stop being concerned about me and be supportive to Caroline, instead. She's the one who's had a rough time of it so far- not me

Del: Yeah you're right, Richard

Annie: I agree with you on this one too

Charlie: Me three!

Richard: Well, now I better be heading back to my apartment to see how Caroline's faring at the moment

Annie: so what are you standing there for? Go now Richie?

Richard: Okay, I'll see you guys later

Annie: Del, Charlie: Later

**Chapter 2:**

(Scene: Caroline comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel)

Richard: Caroline I'm back! Oh I'm sorry, I should look away. (turns around) Look, I didn't realize you were in the bathroom

Caroline: It's okay really. Though hey, I've seen Annie naked

Richard: (sarcastically) Caroline, please! That image of Annie wearing nothing on would have me running all the way to the other side of the world, in a flash!

Caroline: You okay?

Richard: Yeah, well I ran into trouble i.e. Joe and as you can probably tell I came out of it looking somewhat worse

Caroline: oh my goodness, your face; you're bleeding. What happened?

Richard: Caroline, the answer to your first question is I got punched and secondly I am okay. Besides, I am supposed to be the one looking after you

Caroline: Well, we can both look after one another

Richard: I suppose so; we can and we will

Caroline: And so do you have a first aid kit lurking around in here?

Richard: Yeah, it's in the bathroom cupboard top left

(Caroline takes out a first aid box and goes back to sit next to Richard)

Caroline: Okay Richard. You need to hold still while I fix you up

Richard: Alright. Caroline…

Caroline: Yes Richard

Richard: Joe was asking me where you were

Caroline: And what did you say to him?

Richard: I told him that you didn't want to see him again. Why? Did I do the right thing?

Caroline: Yes you did. Thank you Richard; thank you for going into all this trouble for me

Richard: Trouble? Nah, this wasn't any trouble at all

Richard: But Caroline, why me? You could've turned to Annie or even Del. Though either of them would've been hell!

Caroline: Well, for once Annie is a woman and secondly Del is a typical man's man. Besides, I needed someone who had an emotional side attached to them and then out of the blue, there was you!

Richard: Well, that's really sweet and considerate of you, Caroline. Actually, I'm glad that there's one person such as you who would speak up for me and support me and who'd go to great lengths to do this

Caroline: Richard, don't move! (wipes the blood from his nose) there you go

Richard: So how are you feeling?

Caroline: Slightly better, although I want to take a break from guys for a while

Richard: (surprised) You are?

Caroline: Well, I've yet to find the one I want to settle down with, and as for Joe, let's just say I was stupid to have got involved with him in the first place

Richard: Um, Caroline, do you want to see some of my paintings?

Caroline: That'll be great! Sure Richard, why not

Richard: Okay that's settled then.

**Chapter 3: **

Caroline: And so you painted all of these?

Richard: Yeah, every one of them. So what do you think?

Caroline: Well, I have no prior knowledge of modern art, and so if you want an expert opinion from someone as knowledgeable as yourself, then perhaps your best bet is someone life Hilton Trainer

Richard: What, the art critic Hilton Trainer?

Caroline: Yes him Richard

Richard: Caroline, you've got to be kidding me! That man is a pompous, arrogant, self-absorbed son of a bitch that has ever walked on the face of this planet!

Caroline: And so I take that as a no then! Though Richard, this is a while since I saw you in this mood!

Richard: Well Caroline, just don't ever mention Hilton Trainer's name, ever again. As he just makes my flesh crawl

Caroline: Okay. I won't. Ever. Promise

Richard: Good

Caroline:… And so you're gonna meet Hilton Trainer?

Richard: (agitated) Caroline!

Caroline: Alright! I won't bring it up again

Richard: Anyhow, Caroline I'd love to know your opinion on these paintings and I'm sure you have something positive but helpful to say about them. Besides, remember that one time when you told me that it was okay of me to bring along one of my paintings to work? And you said something constructive about it?

Caroline: It wasn't me Richard! All I could recall was Del saying it made him feel cosy

Richard: Caroline, forget Del's opinion! And so… wait a minute! Del said it was cosy?!

Caroline: Um yeah, I think. Must've been the red he was referring to

Richard: Then again, he could've been talking about his parents's fireplace in the living room!

Caroline: Good guess Richard! Good guess!

Richard You sound somewhat bright and cheery today and back to your own self' again

Considering what Joe did to you 2 nights ago. I'm sorry Caroline

Caroline: Sorry for what? Richard this wasn't your fault

Richard: Yeah, well ever since I first saw him I'd always sensed that there was something about that guy that really irked me; so immature, so peppy, so urgh! God, he makes me sick!! But I am glad that you have moved on from him

Caroline: You know Richard, I blame myself for ever associating myself with him

Richard: Caroline, don't be so hard on yourself. You're well rid of him and hey, I'm proud of you as you did the right thing

Caroline: Thanks. Oh and Richard

Richard: Yes Caroline

Caroline: I need a hug

Richard: Sure thing

(As they embrace in each other's arms, Richard starts to tense up)

Caroline: Richard, what is it?

Richard: Um, I am kinda feeling a little tense about doing this

Caroline: Well, don't be. Hey, just relax, okay?

Richard: Okay

(suddenly they share a tender moment; Caroline and Richard silently and briefly sit opposite each other with her arms draped over his shoulders and his arms wrapped around her waist. The two stare at the window, and then turn to each other)

Richard: Caroline

Caroline: Yes Richard

Richard: Does this feel good to you?

Caroline: It sure does

Richard: You really think so?

Caroline: Yeah

Richard: Good, now kiss me!

Caroline: I will

(the two kiss and hence, the pair continue this in bed!)

THE END

** CAROLINE, RICHARD AND THE FANS**

**Miss Waiching Liu**

**Season 4 add-on**

**Word count: 3,043**

**Chapters: 3**

**Published: 15 February 2007**

**Summary: **Two CITC fans, as played by myself and Andreaj, help reunite Caroline and Richard and Stefano together

**Additional Author's Notes: Nobody's done a fic featuring fans of this show as supporting characters- yet. So I thought, why not? And besides, I, Waiching, and Andreaj are not only massive fans of CITC, but in particular fans of our lovable twosome, Caroline and Richard. Takes place four months after the series finale **

**Chapter 1:**

**(me and Andreaj are busy walking through the streets of Manhattan)**

**Andreaj- Isn't New York wonderful? I could actually get used to this nice weather, as well as living around here**

**Waiching- I know what you mean! I wonder where the famous Caroline Duffy lives **

**Andreaj- Well, for one thing we can establish that she lives 'in the city' after all with her cat, Salty**

**Waiching- And as for Richard…**

**Andreaj- Richard kind of blown it when he told Caroline he didn't want children, but I'm sure that if we ever met him in the flesh, we could help him straighten things out and get the pair of them back together **

**Waiching- Yeah, that'd be a great idea; they make such a cute looking couple**

**Andreaj- Couldn't agree with you more on that!**

**(we are walking past Central Park when Andreaj accidentally bumps into Richard)**

**Andreaj- Oh excuse me, sir! (looks up) Oh my goodness!**

**Waiching- What is it Andreaj?**

**Andreaj- Look who is standing opposite me**

**Waiching- Holy crap! It's that Richard Karinsky of the Caroline in the City strip! Sorry mate!**

**Richard- No, excuse me. I wasn't looking properly. Sorry to bother you two ladies**

**Andreaj- No, you didn't bother us at all (whispers in my ear) (sounding elated) Oh my God! He's so gorgeous in the flesh!**

**Waiching- I know!**

**Andreaj- But of course, his heart still belongs to Caroline**

**Waiching- Yeah, you're right. Hey, I've got an idea: why don't we help reunite Caroline and Richard? **

**Andreaj- But how?**

**Waiching- Well, for starters, we should talk to him and afterwards, we should take things on from there on and thus, Richard can get Caroline back**

**Andreaj- Good idea!**

**Waiching- So Richard, tell us briefly what actually happened to your relationship with Caroline **

**Richard- Do you two really want to know? Are you that curious?**

**Andreaj- Yes; besides, we could actually be the solution to your problems, in regards to Caroline**

**Waiching- And so, how determined and eager are you to get Caroline back?**

**Richard- Very**

**Waiching- Really? Hmm…**

**Richard- Okay you two. I sense that you have something up your sleeves, so out with it**

**Andreaj- First, tell us briefly about your relationship with Caroline and all the problems you encountered during that relationship **

**Richard- Okay. Fine. I will **_**(he talks briefly about his turbulent, and often difficult relationship with Caroline, his prior marriage to Julia, his hidden feelings for Caroline three years ago, of him discovering the shock that Caroline had feelings for him when he was married to Julia, and to complicate matters the arrival and interference of Randy in an attempt to derail his and Caroline's relationship)**_**…. And the bit that hurt Caroline was when I told her I didn't want anymore children with her. You should've seen the look of shock and hurt etched on her face. It was terrible. But I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, I swear**

**Andreaj- Richard. It's okay. You need to settle down a bit. And so when you told her you didn't want any more kids, did you ever take into consideration the fact she was so desperate to have kids with you? **

**Richard- No I didn't, unfortunately. But of course my childhood sucked as hell and well, you know the rest**

**Waiching- Listen, we all realized how bad that was for you, but that in itself should never have influenced your decision, nor be used as an excuse for you not to want any more children**

**Andreaj- And besides, how can you proclaim that you are a bad father when you didn't give it a chance- by dismissing it, without a second thought? Surely you love being a father to Stefano now?**

**Richard- Yes, I love it now… but I still love Caroline as well**

**Andreaj- Of course you do, we never doubted that for one second. We all have high hopes pinned on you. The fans, Del, Annie- well you can discount her if you like- and Caroline, all of us believe in you. You can do this, and in due course you'll become a better parent**

**Waiching- If you explain to Caroline your fears and your hopes and allow her to help you, you will get through this. The pair of you will get through this and she of all people understands where you're coming from. She knows you better than Del, Charlie and Annie. Take the next step and remember, don't be afraid of what lies ahead of you**

**Richard- Thank you, you two. You know, as fans of Caroline in the city, you sure as hell know your stuff**

**Waiching- Ah, it's nothing!**

**Andreaj- Yeah, we just want to show our appreciation, that's all**

**Richard- Well, I better get going, shouldn't I and tell Caroline how I feel**

**Andreaj- Yes you should. And good luck!**

**Waiching- Yes, good luck Richie!**

**Chapter 2: **

**(a couple of hours later Andreaj and I knock on the door of Caroline's apartment)**

**Caroline- I wonder who that might be… Annie? Nah. Del? Of course not… Richard? I don't even wanna go there… (opens the door) You took your time, oops, I'm sorry. Hello and may I help you?**

**Waiching- Hi! You must be the famous Caroline Duffy. The cartoonist of Caroline in the City**

**Caroline- You are correct. Who are you guys?**

**Waiching- I'm Waiching and this person here is Andreaj. We're pleased to meet you and we're also massive fans of your comic strip**

**Andreaj- We just wanted to greet you in person and to add how**** privileged**** we are to have met you**

**Caroline- Well, thanks. Would you like something to drink by the way?**

**Andreaj- Yes please. I'd like some coffee with milk and one sugar**

**Waiching- None for me thank you Caroline. And so we were just wondering, have you seen or heard from Richard since?**

**Caroline- What do mean by that, and how do you know about our relationship?**

**Waiching- Well, we have been following your last strip, the 2000****th**** strip and read in the newspaper about yours and Richard's first date together as a couple**

**Andreaj- and besides, I'm sure Richard didn't mean what he'd said**

**Caroline- But I'm certain that he did. If we're talking about children, then he sure as hell made it clear to me that he didn't want anymore. Certainly not with me- yet it's as if he thinks I'd make for a bad mother. I couldn't just take it and accept it, could I?**

**Andreaj- Though, forgive me if you think I am being rude, and that I am taking Richard's side because I am not, but don't you think you should've been more patient with him. I mean, you've known him for 4 years and you've known him for a considerable amount of time to realize that you'd, well we wouldn't normally associate Richard with being a fatherly-type figure**

**Caroline- I know where you are coming from; but we were together for over a year and known each other for those 4 years- and throughout that period, considering what we went through and the experiences we've gone through, I would've assumed that he'd change completely. But Richard is still the same guy as he was before we were a couple and always will be. I realize that for a fact he hasn't changed **

**Waiching- Caroline, you are wrong- and I am saying you are wrong because I don't think you had enough patience with him to come to terms with his fear of fatherhood. And anyway, I think he worded it in the wrong context. He wasn't thinking straight and if he did hurt your feelings, then I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose **

**Andreaj- Richard said what he said, not because he didn't want children with you in particular, but because he feared he would fail as a dad, and that if he believed that as he didn't have anything to offer as Stefano's dad, he wouldn't have anything to offer as the father of your future sons and daughters. Yes, it did hurt a lot when he told you he didn't want any more kids, but likewise, he was probably petrified- and you chose to walk away from this problem when you should've confronted it and helped Richard and accompanied him on that plane to Italy **

**Waiching- And what about Stefano?**

**Caroline- Well, for one he is Julia's son- not mines, and secondly…. What am I saying? I don't hate him, I don't hold a grudge against him. If there was anyone I'd hold a grudge against, it would be Julia because she abandoned him, right?**

**Andreaj- Right. What she did was unforgivable and so typical of her it was too -and yet who eventually picked up the pieces? Who else but Richard; he has changed for the better and has done well for himself so far. He loves you very much- and deep down, we know you love him too**

**Caroline- I guess you're right- I still haven't forgot about him. Maybe we can still try again. I am just worried if and when things go wrong like last time**

**Waiching- Of course you still do, don't let it be a burden on you. **

**Andreaj- You just cannot give up on him that easily **

**Waiching-Though we just hope you'd do the right thing. By the way Caroline, thanks for the coffee but I think we better be going, now**

**(Richard turns up with Stefano) **

**Andreaj- Speak of the devil, here he is at long last**

**Waiching- You two have a lot of catching up to do. Good luck by the way**

**Andreaj- Same here! You both deserve each other and it was nice meeting you. Take care and goodbye!**

**Waiching- Yes, take care, love birds! (we both exit)**

**Chapter 3: **

**There they were facing each other: Richard who was holding Stefano in his arms was staring straight into Caroline's eyes. He was in awe of her radiance and beauty, whilst Caroline couldn't believe her luck. She had mixed emotions; thus she was happy to have seen Richard again, but at the same time those words of Richard were still stuck in her memory, having already shattered her heart and which led to their break-up in the airport. She didn't want to get hurt again, however Caroline knew how much Richard cared about her and always wanted to be with her. And so after years of being in several short-lived relationships with guys, who were different in terms of Richard, both appearance and personality-wise, Del, Joe, Trevor, Randy, would Richard eventually be Caroline's one true love at long last? Has Richard done enough to convince Caroline that he has changed as a person and that he finally realizes the importance of being a good father, especially to the woman he loves so dearly? **

**Richard: (sounding slightly nervous) Hi**

**Caroline: Hi **

**Richard: So, how are things?**

**Caroline: Okay. What about yourself? **

**Richard: Yes, well, the exhibition has gone well so far. Elizabeth is a life saver and, well, I am having my hands full as it is, looking after Stefano and getting ready for my exhibition**

**Caroline: That's great. I'm sure it won't be long until you finally get noticed in the art world**

**Richard: Oh, by the way, this is my son Stefano. Stefano, this is Caroline **

**Caroline: Pleased to meet you Stefano… Richard, he is so cute and adorable**

**Richard: I know. Look Caroline, about what I said before, about not wanting any more kids, it is, well was a stupid thing to say**

**Caroline: Richard, it's okay really**

**Richard: (interrupting) Caroline, no it's not okay. What I said wasn't okay; in fact it was wrong. It nearly split us up for good, but I was wrong and I am not ashamed to admit it**

**Caroline: But still, I don't know whether it is worth trying again, considering all the problems we had and everything**

**Richard: What do you mean? I love you, I have always loved you and being Stefano's father has made me open my eyes. I love being a dad, yes I had doubts but you were there to reassure me that everything would be okay- and yet what do I do? I completely disregard your feelings **

**Caroline: What do you want from me? Can't you see that if we get back together, the same old arguments, rows and problems are going to arise? The truth is we are just too different for us to ever be compatible with each other**

**Richard: No, Caroline, you're mistaken; have you heard of the phrase opposites attract? Well, no matter how different we may be, you might not notice that we share a few things in common**

**Caroline: Such as what?**

**Richard: Well, for instance, we are both 'artists'; even though I have on occasions made judgments about your work, we are technically speaking 'single' and we're both compassionate, loving, caring and emotionally intact. We both know what we want out of and from life, and part of that is standing and facing each other, right now**

**Caroline: Okay, let's change the subject- where is Julia and where does she figure in all this?**

**Richard: Julia has nothing to do with us and our future. After giving birth to Stefano, she didn't want to be a mother **

**Caroline: What? But I don't get it- why, after getting pregnant, did she give him up?**

**Richard: If I knew the answer to that, then I wouldn't have hesitated in telling you **

**Caroline: What a callous bitch! She probably only cared about herself and her trust fund, never mind the idea of having children**

**Richard: But I'm sure that Stefano wouldn't mind if you adopted him. Besides, we can always try again**

**Caroline: Did you just ask me to become Stefano's adopted mother? Richard, thanks but no thanks**

**Richard: If this is about me saying I didn't want anymore children, then I am wrong. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I do want children and with you and only you, Caroline. Look Caroline, I've tried my damn hardest to be the best father that I can be for my son and I know that you've had your fair share of men. But so far so good, I have provided the best that I could offer to Stefano. I know that I am not financially well off compared to you- you're successful, rich, whilst I am, well I was a poor, struggling artist, trying to make ends meet, working for you by coloring your strips, whilst trying to find work. I know that I am nothing like the other guys that you've dated in the past: Del, Joe, Trevor- and hate to mention this guy's name, Randy, wealth, success and looks-wise. But what I lack in those departments, I can make up for all that by showing that I care and be able to give you what you want, what you've been searching for and deserve… and that's a future, with you and me being married and with kids **

**Caroline: I cannot bear to suffer any more heartache, what you've said is all talk and no action, I just don't know about this. What if things go wrong between us?**

**Richard: They won't. Trust me Caroline, we will work things out and I will do everything to make sure that we remain together and stay together. I love you Caroline, and if you feel the same way about me, then I want you to say it too**

**(there is brief silence)**

**Richard: Caroline, say something please…. If that's the way you feel, then I ought to leave. Goodbye, I hope your future will turn out for the best (is about to exit)**

**Caroline: Richard…**

**Richard: Yes Caroline **

**Caroline: When you said you wanted more children with me, do you really mean every word of it?**

**Richard: Yes I do, and I intend to stick to my word. I will do anything to be your one and only**

**Caroline: Even if it means having more kids?**

**Richard: Even having more kids**

**(without any hesitation Caroline goes up to Richard and kisses him passionately and the two kiss lovingly, releasing all the fear, hurt, sadness which has been eating them away inside of them; they then break the kiss)**

**Caroline: You know who we ought to thank? Waiching and Andreaj**

**Richard: I'm sure we can repay them, one way or another**

**Caroline: You know what? I've got an idea- I am going to do a strip called Caroline and the fans, featuring them in it, as a way of saying thank you to those guys**

**Richard: Yeah, that sounds wonderful. And so, what about the offer on the table and being Stefano's step mom?**

**Caroline: It would make me the happiest woman alive, yes I accept**

**Richard: Oh, and I almost forgot, Caroline Duffy, will you marry me? (gets down on one knee and proposes) **

**Caroline: (tears welling in her eyes) Yes. Yes I will marry you!**

**(they kiss again) **

**I and Andreaj stare at the window with happiness, knowing we have managed to do what Del and Annie haven't done that well with, no offence to them that is, and that is reuniting the so-called lovable couple, Caroline and Richard together**

**Andreaj: Ahhh! That's so sweet! They deserve each other**

**Waiching: Yeah, in fact, I am so happy that they have got together; the emotion of it all has had an effect on me. I feel like I am going to cry! Gotta love them, don't you?!**

**Andreaj: Cannot agree with you more on that! **

…**A few days later, I and Andrea are inducted in an edition of the Caroline in the City comic strip. we are both ecstatic and thus, we eventually get invited to Caroline and Richard's wedding as guests, which takes place two months later, alongside the regulars, Annie, Charlie, Del, Remo and Reg; with no Joe, Randy, Julia, Shelley and Trevor in sight. After saying their vows, exchanging rings, Richard kissing the bride, Annie catching Caroline's bouquet of flowers and exchanging glances with Del, the happy newlyweds along with Stefano commence life as a family at long last. And Caroline, Richard and Stefano all live happily ever after!**

**THE END**

**CAROLINE AND RICHARD VERSES JULIA AND RANDY**

**(aka TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME)**

**Miss Waiching Liu  
**

**Season 4 add-on /5 (?)**

**Word count: 3,984**

**Chapters: 6**

**Published: 3rd June, 2007 **

_**Summary:**_** To fans of our lovable couple Caroline and Richard, Julia is back in town unfortunately- and yet no sooner has she returned to New York that she has a new lover on her arm…named Randy, so to speak, must to Caroline's chagrin (boo! Hiss!). Will Carol and Rich manage to outwit that devious pair, and will the time they spend together further cement and consummate their relationship for good this time? **

_**Additional Author's Notes:**_** For the sake of this story, Caroline DIDN'T get married to Randy. I screwed up last time with the same fic and with the same working title, but I have tried a different take on this and I think I have managed to work this one out. Please bear with me on this; takes place four months after the show's penultimate episode**

**Chapter 1:**

(scene: 12.00 noon, Caroline is working in her apartment, Annie is in Caroline's kitchen looking for something to eat)

Caroline: Annie, what are you doing?

Annie: I'm looking for something edible to eat

Caroline: Oh, why don't you try that sponge by the sink!

Annie: Looks like Richard's sarcasm has had an effect on you

Caroline: Annie, please. I would rather that you never mention his name again for as long as we are in this apartment

Annie: Okay then…so this Karinsky guy, Care

(Caroline looks at her in a 'please don't start' manner)

Annie: What? You said that I shouldn't mention Richard, right? So would his surname do?

Caroline: Don't you have plans for today?

Annie: Alright, alright I'll go, besides, Del is taking me out tonight

Caroline: What, as in you and Del?

Annie: Yes

Caroline: My ex-boyfriend Del? I mean, you and him are an item?

Annie: YES!

Caroline: Get out!

Annie: I'm out! Besides, what about Randy?

Caroline: What about him?

Annie: Well, in the end, you didn't get married to him…. Do you still have feelings for Richard?

Caroline: Annie for 100th and last time of asking, NO! And before you ask, there is no chance of us getting back together

Annie: Is it because he has a child with Julia?

Caroline: Of course not. It has nothing to do with that, now would you please go?!

Annie: Fine Care, I'll stop right here. Geez! (she then exits)

**Chapter 2: **

(Scene: it's 4.00pm and Caroline is still working on her comic strip when she hears a knock on the door)

Caroline: Who could that be? (she goes and opens the door)

Richard: (is holding Stefano) Caroline…

Caroline: Richard… Oh my god

Richard: Hi

Caroline: What are you doing here?

Richard: Can I come in? Besides, I have a lot of explaining to do to you

Caroline: No, you can't Richard

Richard: Caroline, please? I'm sorry for what I did to you. I wasn't being fair to you and

I wasn't being fair to my son either. Don't you think it would be a good idea to hear my side to the story?

Caroline: Okay (unchains the door and pulls the door knob)

Richard: Thanks (enters her apartment)

Caroline: I've heard that your art is selling really well

Richard: Yes, well, I think I haven't done too badly in that department

Caroline: And so Richard… go ahead. Talk. Say what you want to say and let us move on with our own lives

Richard: Caroline, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all the troubles I put you through, I am sorry for what I said at the airport, I'm truly, truly sorry

Caroline: Is that it?

Richard: No, there's more- and to think that I could hurt you in the way that I did, well it was wrong of me to do so

Caroline: Do you realise the amount of hurt you inflicted on me? I'm sorry but I cannot go through all that again

Richard: Caroline, I cannot let this issue die down. I am not going to let you walk away from me that easily, this time. Deny it as much as you want, but the truth is that deep down you have never gotten over me completely

Caroline: What about Stefano? Julia is his mother after all

Richard: Correction- Julia was his mother

Caroline: What do you mean by _'was'_?

Richard: Julia didn't want anything to do with him; she doesn't want to be Stefano's mother

Caroline: But why?

Richard: Why? Because she is selfish, ignorant and a pathetic excuse for a human

being, that's why? And anyway, I already have full custody of Stefano, that way you, me and I we can become a family at long last

**Chapter 3: **

(There's a knock on the door)

Caroline; I'll get it (she goes and opens it and sees Julia)

Julia: Caroline

Caroline: Julia?

Richard: Julia- I should've known you'd returned. What do you want from us anyway?

Julia: I don't want anything from you. I have something to tell you about Stefano

Richard: He's fine, not that you care about his welfare as much as I do. Look, if you are trying to get him back, then it's not gonna work

Julia: I have no interest in having him back. He's all yours- you can have him because as far as I'm concerned Stefano doesn't exist

Caroline: How could you say such a thing as that?

Richard: Because she is a bitch, that's why!

Julia: Couldn't have put it better myself!

(All of a sudden, Randy enters)

Randy: Julia, why did you have to drag me… over… here?

Caroline: Randy? What's going on?

Randy: Care? Hi

Julia: Well, go on my love; tell Caroline what you have been up to

Richard: _Love_?

Caroline: Randy?

Richard: Now those are two words that shouldn't be in the same sentence

Randy: Caroline, I have an announcement to make

Richard: I cannot wait to hear this

Randy: Richard, shut up!

Richard: Why don't you shut up!

Randy: Make me!

Julia: ENOUGH! Tell Caroline the truth Randy

Randy: Fine Julia! Geez! How can I say this but…. Me and Julia are an item

Richard: An item of what? Clothing? Jewellery? Fashion?

Julia: You both know what we mean

Caroline: Oh, I see, you and Randy are together, is that what you mean?

Randy: Well duh, Care! Don't you get it? The fact that you and I didn't get married doesn't bother me anymore… because I am so over _you_

(Caroline laughs)

Randy: Caroline, what's so funny? What is there to joke about? This is serious! What Julia and I have is something really special

Caroline: (laughs) It's interesting that you have pointed that out….because I am so over you as well

Randy: (laughs) Really? Like who's the guy? Del?

Julia: (laughs) That's a good one Randy! Really good one!

Randy: (laughs) Well come on Care, we haven't got all day

Caroline: Hey Richard, how would feel about being my date for tonight?

(Julia and Randy stop laughing and their jaws drop to the floor in shock)

Richard: Caroline, thanks but no thanks

Caroline: (seductively) you know you want to pookie, and besides, I promise to do whatever _you_ want afterwards (drapes her arm over Richard and gently caresses Richard's face)

Richard: Sounds good to me! Caroline, may I speak with you upstairs?

Caroline: Sure honey bunny!

(Caroline and Richard descend upstairs into her bedroom)

Richard: Caroline, I don't think we can pull this off

Caroline: And let Randy and Julia walk all over us? I don't think so

Richard: You're right, we can't let them win

Caroline: Did you see the way Julia flirted with Randy? I don't know what he saw in her

Richard: Yeah, whatever you say

Caroline: Richard, have you been paying attention to what I just said?

Richard: Um no, I haven't

Caroline: Well you outta be

Richard: Fine

Caroline: Besides, if Julia and Randy want a battle, then they're gonna get one and they sure as hell not going to win. Are you with me on this or not?

Richard: Well, I dislike Randy, just as much as you dislike Julia, and I know that she will do whatever it takes to get her revenge, after she lost full custody of Stefano. But okay, yeah I'm with you on this

Caroline: Good, now whatever you do, just follow my lead and everything will okay

Richard: You sound as if you are threatening me, Caroline!

Caroline: Hey, relax Richard, look we have got to get through this and we'll be fine afterwards. Trust me

Richard: Okay

Caroline: Good, let's go downstairs

Richard: Caroline

Caroline: Yes

Richard: It's nothing. Nothing at all

(the pair go downstairs)

Julia: What have you two been up to upstairs?

Randy: Yeah, I mean what were you two doing? Having sex perhaps?

Richard: Um well

Caroline: (interrupts Richard)Yes, Richard and I were having sex upstairs! Why? Does it bother you?

(Richard has a look of shock on his face)

Randy: Nah. Why would I be? Seeing as I have a real woman in the shape of Julia

Richard: Whatever you say Randy, she's no match for Caroline (puts his arm around her)

Randy: Yeah right

Caroline: Oh and by the way, not marrying you Randy was the best decision I ever made, and I don't have any regrets about it

Randy: Really?

Richard: You don't?

Caroline: Um, yes really, of course I don't

Julia: You're bluffing Caroline- I can see it in your eyes. You and Ree-chard, together? Pah! This is just a charade

Richard: Yeah well this isn't (he grabs hold of Caroline and kisses her passionately in front of Randy and Julia, this goes on for a few seconds and then they break off the kiss)

Caroline: Boy, I needed that!

Richard: You did?

Caroline: Um, yeah!

Julia: Oh please

Randy: Yeah, I mean Caroline, you falling for Richard? I'm sorry _honey_ but I am not convinced by all this

Julia: And besides, we are the better couple

Richard: What? You're talking out of your mind, no make it your ass, as Caroline and I are gonna kick yours and Randy's ass, big time

Caroline: Yeah, me and Richard bet that your date is gonna be a bad one, no make that much worse than ours and so two can play that game, right Richard

Richard: Right Caroline

Randy: Name the place

Caroline: Remos

Julia: What day?

Richard: Tomorrow night at 7.00

Randy: Fine

Julia: We'll be there

Caroline: By the way, this is gonna be a date that Richard and I will cherish afterwards, whilst yours is going to be one that you're going to forget

Richard: Go girl! Oh I mean Caroline!

Randy: Whatever you say you two, let's go Julia

Julia: But I need to use the bathroom!

Randy: Well, you need to hold it in a little bit longer until we get home

(Randy and Julia exit)

Richard: Hopefully, not long enough so that she pees in her panties!

Caroline: Richard

Richard: Yes Caroline

Caroline: Will you like to be my date for tomorrow evening?

Richard: I would love to, although what about Stefano?

Caroline: Well you can bring him along too

Richard: Are you sure?

Caroline: Yes, I'm sure

Richard: That's great. Well, at least I don't have to worry about finding a babysitter for Stefano, and so I'll be arriving at your door by half 6

Caroline: Yeah, I'll see you then

Richard: Yeah, I'll see you. By the way Caroline

Caroline: Yes Richard

Richard: You were great today

Caroline: Thanks Richard, same here

Richard: Bye

Caroline: Bye

(Richard exits)

**Chapter 4: **

The following evening: Caroline arrives downstairs wearing a long red satin dress with shoulder straps, red shoes and appeared alluring and radiant as ever, whilst Richard with his son in tow, opts for a simple White shirt, Black jeans and shoes, hence he couldn't help but wonder how stunning she had looked

Caroline: Hi Richard (she goes and tickles Stefano's chin), Hi Stefano

Richard: (with a look of astonishment on his face), Boy Caroline, what can I say… other than wow! You look great, just beautiful

Caroline: Thanks Richard, you look kinda fetching yourself

Richard: Ahem, well, that's nice of you to say Caroline, I appreciate it. I think we ought to be going now

Caroline: Yes we should

Richard: And so we're going to Remos? Just like you said

Caroline: Yes, yes we are and so, let's go

Richard: Yeah, besides we don't want to be late for our reservation

(all three exit Caroline's apartment)

(Scene: Remos restaurant, busy as usual)

Richard: (opens the door for Caroline) After you

Caroline: Oh thank you Richard, you're so sweet (she enters)

Richard: (follows Caroline) It's nothing Caroline

Remo: Carolina! Ricardo! Ciao! Oh what a cute baby!

Caroline: He sure is. Hi Remo!

Richard: Yeah, it's been a while since we visited this place. How's business?

Remo: Well you know the usual, busy, busy, busy, you know that right?! Oh and by the way, they are here

Caroline: You mean

Remo: Yep, the so called dirty duo arrived a few minutes ago. Do you want me to spit in their food?

Richard: Oh Remo that sounds disgusting! That's kinda low, if you asked me, though if I paid you five bucks, would you do it?

Caroline: Richard!

Richard: Okay Caroline, I won't say anymore!

(Randy and Julia approach Caroline and Richard)

Randy: Hi Care! Hi Dick!

Richard: Oh great, look who's here: it's the Italian air head and her not so cute-looking boyfriend

Julia: I'd take that back!

Caroline: Which one Julia? You being an airhead, or Randy being cute?

Randy: Julia, sweetheart, ignore them. Just to let you know, guys, that we're going to enjoy this night more than you two

Richard: Yeah well, enjoy while it lasts idiot

Randy: We will Rich, and anyway, it won't be long until Caroline dumps your ass

Caroline: Richard, ignore him, let's go and sit over there (points to the table Remo reserved for them; they make their way to the table and they sit down, Remo takes their orders and afterwards goes into the kitchen)

Richard: I haven't seen a gruesome twosome as hideous as Randy and Julia

Caroline: Forget those two- they are not worth our attention

Richard: You're right Caroline, why are we wasting our time over them?

Caroline: Exactly

Richard: I mean there are more important things to talk about

Caroline: Absolutely Richard

Richard: Like…

Caroline: Like what?

(there is brief silence)

Richard: Like us for instance

Caroline: Richard please, don't go there

Richard: (takes off his glasses) Caroline, you and me, we are great for each other and I never stopped thinking about you. I am still in love with you and I have never given up on loving you, ever. I cannot imagine being with any other woman but you. Every time I look at you, you make me go weak at the knees

Caroline: Richard, don't you get it? If we get back together, the same old arguments are going to take place, every now and then

Richard: Yeah well, couples fight all the time. These things always happen, however it is still possible for two people to love each other and for them to work out their differences and even set them aside

Caroline: Look, I really don't know

Richard: Give me another chance, Caroline. I promise that I will never hurt you, ever again

Caroline: What about children?

Richard: I'd love to be the father of our children. You want children and yet you also want to fall in love with a guy who wants children just as much as you, right? Well, I am the guy for you

Caroline: Can you give me some time to think about this?

Richard: (brief pause) Sure, I understand. I am being a burden on you- you are willing to give it another try, but it's not with me

Caroline: No, it's not that Richard. It's just that I need time to think things through. I don't want to give you the wrong impression or anything. You know, considering that I was almost married to Randy, and well, for me to suddenly jump straight into a relationship isn't a good idea. Let's just say I don't want to rush things, and rather I want to take one step at a time. You understand don't you? (places her hand on his cheek)

Richard: (stares into her Brown eyes) (softly) I guess so (he looks down at the table, trying to avoid her stare)

Caroline: (softly) Richard… (lifts his chin up)

(Richard tries to avoid eye contact with Caroline, but no matter how hard he tries he couldn't help but be transfixed by her beauty, he then looks deeply into her eyes)

Richard: (softly) Caroline…

Caroline: Oh my God Richard?

Richard: What Caroline?

Caroline: Look over there- Randy and Julia are flirting with each other

Richard: They are?

Caroline: I cannot believe that this is happening- them making out in this restaurant

Richard: Yeah I know

Caroline: Well, if that's how they want to play it, then we can sure as hell put up a fight

Richard: We can?

Caroline: Sure thing

**Chapter 5**

Next thing you know, it was a battle between the two couples, as they attempted to outwit each other in their seducing techniques : Julia then began playing tonsil tennis- i.e. by kissing Randy passionately, whereas for Caroline, as soon as she saw this, she grabbed hold of Richard's shirt, pull him towards her and started kissing him; Richard meanwhile was unable to hold back, hence the pair's feelings for each other were all over the place as they caressed and held onto each other for dear life

Julia: What the…

Randy: I cannot believe I'm seeing this

Remo: (arrives at Caroline and Richard's table) Ahem, here's your order (places their food on the table) and enjoy your meal

When they'd finished, Julia and Randy then approached the pair at their tables incensed and astonished by what they had seen

Randy: Hey you two!

Richard: What Randy? Why are you in such a pissed off mood? Someone urinated in your drink, perhaps?

Randy: What were you two playing at just a moment ago?

Julia: Yes, why were your hands all over each other?

Caroline: It's called being affectionate, Julia

Richard: Yeah, and what on earth were _you_ two just doing, a few moments ago?

Randy: Um, we were being affectionate and um, you know very well what!

Julia: Enough, we won and that's that! You have lost

Richard: Since when was this ever a real battle?- look Julia, Randy, as much as I hate the sight of both of you, I couldn't care less whether or not you won because the truth is I love Caroline and I love my son and that I am glad Julia that you are no longer his mother because as far as I'm concerned, Caroline is going to be ten times the mother you'll ever be and she is going to do a great job of it too, unlike you. Caroline

Caroline: Yes Richard

Richard: Do you have anything to add?

Caroline: No, no I don't I just wanna go home, that's all. Would you mind if you accompanied me to my apartment?

Richard: Sure Caroline, I'd do that

(with Stefano, they both leave Remos together)

Julia: Come back here this minute!

Randy: Yeah, we're not done with you yet- get your….

Caroline and Richard: (in unison) Oh get lost you two!!

(they exit Remos)

**Chapter 6: **

(Scene: Caroline's apartment)

Caroline: Well, Richard, thanks for a great evening

Richard: It's nothing, I had a great time too I must say

Caroline: Yeah, and so this is where we say goodnight to each other

Richard: I think so, Stefano's fast asleep already

Caroline: Yeah, he's had a long day too and I don't blame him. He needs his nap. Goodnight Richard

Richard: Goodnight Caroline

Caroline: Richard

Richard: Yes Caroline

Caroline: I was going to ask whether you'd like to come in?

Richard: Do you want me too?

Caroline: (laughs a little) You know, you really don't have to

Richard: Well, since you just asked, yeah I will

(he enters inside)

Caroline: Actually I am glad I asked because I think we need to talk

Richard: Talk?

Caroline: Yeah, I think we should sit down

Richard: Okay

(they both sit on the sofa)

Caroline: Richard, when we were at the airport and you told me you didn't want anymore children, I was hurt…. You never realised how much that hurt my feelings

Richard: I know Caroline

Caroline: And after when I left you, when we split up, I sat on the couch and cried

Richard: You did?

Caroline: Yeah I did

Richard: Caroline, what I did was terrible- I wasn't thinking properly, I only said it out of fear you know, I mean, I hadn't realised that Julia was pregnant and I had all these doubts in my mind that I would make a terrible father, that I would eventually run away from my responsibilities and that the prospect of being a father was going to scare me for life, considering what I'd been through when I was a kid

Caroline: I'd never have guessed how much you had doubted yourself

Richard: Then, I found out that you were going to marry Randy (looks down to the floor, takes off his glasses)

Caroline: Richard…I can explain

Richard: Now that I couldn't understand. I mean I said a bad thing to you, that I didn't want children with you, but when Charlie told me that you and Randy were getting married together in Peshtigo, I felt as if an arrow had shot right through me and pierced my heart. I'd thought that I lost you for good… and forever

Caroline: Richard, I only chose Randy because he wanted children with me, wanted to start a family; he was ready to settle down and give me all the things I wanted

Richard: He did huh?

Caroline: Yes

Richard: And you think that I cannot give you that, Caroline? Actually, I now understand why you went for him

Caroline: Look, about what happened with us; we were arguing, fighting as a couple, therefore I don't see any sense in us getting back together because I am worried if and when those problems arise

Richard: Caroline (takes her hands), during the months when I was in Italy, I had learnt a few things about myself that I never knew… I got to know my son and bonded with him and spent time with him. I loved it, I loved being a father. You know, it was just me and this little guy, we had a great time. But one thing was missing, as I felt that my life wasn't entirely complete

Caroline: Really?

Richard: Yeah, and do you know what that one thing was that I had been missing, whilst I was in Italy?

Caroline: What?

Richard: _You_

Caroline: Me?

Richard: Yes, you Caroline and only you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with any other woman but you, and yes I do want children with you, and only you

Caroline: (softly) Richard…

Richard: (softly) Caroline…

(they both embrace into each other's arms and kiss each other passionately)

Caroline: mmmm…, Richard…

Richard: mmmm…Yes Caroline…

Caroline: I wanted to ask you a quick question

Richard: mmmm…Go right ahead

Caroline: When I was with Randy, were you with anyone else at that point?

Richard: No, I haven't been with anyone else

Caroline: mmmm…You must've been pretty lonely then

Richard: (sighs) Yeah, I sure was

Caroline: Poor baby… but you know what? I can make it up to you, tonight and every night from now on

Richard: I am looking forward to it immensely, you know what? I cannot wait and, I'd love it if you'd be Stefano's stepmother

Caroline: I'd love to Richard

Richard: Oh and there's one more thing

Caroline: What's that?

Richard: Marry me Caroline, I'd love it if you'd be my wife

Caroline: I will

Richard: You know Stefano's gonna love you as much as I do

Caroline: I really hope so, do you want take this upstairs?

Richard: If that's what you want

Caroline: It is most definitely what I want. I love you Richard

Richard: And I love you too Caroline

(they make their way upstairs to Caroline's bedroom, taking each other's clothes off and thus, the pair end up in bed, naked in each others arms, make sweet love to each other whilst Stefano sleeps soundly in his carrier; fast forward two months later and the couple tie the knot in Peshtigo, Caroline's home town and alas they all loved happily ever after)

THE END

**11. CAROLINE AND RICHARD AND THE LONG LOST MESSAGES OF LOVE**

**Miss Waiching Liu **

**Romance **

**Word count: 5, 287**

**Series: 4 add-on/5 (?)**

**Chapters: 5**

**Published: 26 April 2007**

_**Summary:**_** When a planned visit to Remos with Caroline backfires for Richard, he feels all is lost. To makes matters worse, he finds out that the tenant of the apartment block he lives in has kicked him out. Homeless, he then seeks refuge in Caroline's loft and the couple with Stefano spend the evening together and as they do our couple reflect back on the past and as they do it leads to the consummation of their relationship. When the two bring up the letter and phone message in one conversation, this in itself draws the couple closer together **

_**Additional Author's Notes:**_** This was a long fic to write, as you can probably tell, but you'd be astonished to know it took me 2 days to do this. We all know that as the show changed writers later on during CITC, we had noticed that Richard's love letter, which was talked about during the second season of the show, was never mentioned again during the remainder of the series. One of the number of inconsistencies pointed out by fans, this is yet another fic which seeks to address this problem. Yes, yes, I did vow that I wouldn't pen another a season finale add- on, but I have just about run out of ideas and thus, this is the last one that I have written, I swear! And no more afterwards **

**Chapter 1: **

Hmmm, let's see now; Annie and Del were on very friendly terms with each other- too friendly to be exact that they ended up putting their hands all over each other, Charlie was last seen globetrotting in Europe, Scandinavia on a dollar it was, although he did stop halfway through Italy and caught sight of Richard bonding with his son Stefano in a café. Thank god for Charlie though- if he hadn't informed Richard about Caroline, then no way in hell would have Richard been able to get to the church where she was going to marrying so called childhood friend, Randy. As for Richard, he then flew all the way to Caroline's hometown of Pesthigo, Wisconsin in the West and to the wedding ceremony to witness his sincere amore marry that loser, Randy

**(as it was in the series finale) **

Priest: We are gathered here today to join Caroline and Randy in the bounds of holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who knows why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace

_(In the background: baby Stefano is crying. Caroline and everyone in the church turn around to see Richard on the balcony, trying to hush Stefano as he sneaks in. Caroline steps away from the altar, looking up at him in disbelief. Richard locks eyes with her and waves sheepishly, somewhat embarrassed for interrupting. Caroline still gazing up at Richard with a gentile smile on her face is interrupted by her mother)_

Margaret (Caroline's mum): Honey? Your quickest way out is right over there _(points to a nearby exit sign, then Caroline looks back up to Richard, then it ends) _

…continued

Del: Oh my God, what is Richard doing here?

Randy: What the hell is HE doing here?

Caroline: Richard, what are you doing here?

Richard: (approaches Caroline) Caroline…

Priest: Is something the matter?

Randy: No! Nothing is the matter. Just let us say our vows father and get us married- and fast

Richard: I don't think so Randy. It's ME that ought to be standing in that very position that you are in- not YOU. Caroline loves me, not you

Randy: Why don't you do all of us a favour and leave us all in peace? I cannot believe that you had the nerve to show your face round here

Richard: Well you know what? You have got a nerve to steal my girlfriend, my sincere amore away from me

Randy: Sincere a what?

Del: It is translated as 'the love you never have to question', dumbass!

Richard: Thanks Del!

Reg: (then turns to Charlie to find out what was happening) What's going on here?

Charlie: Richard's back

Reg: He is? Thank God!

Charlie: Why do you know, Randy?

Reg: No- and still don't want to know, nor do I care because I know for sure that Caroline and Richard should be together, not Caroline and Randy

Charlie: Man, I am with you on that one! (high fives Reg)

Caroline: I cannot do this right now

Randy: Caroline, what are you talking about?

Caroline: I mean, I cannot marry you, not right now

Randy: Don't tell me that it's because of Richard's appearance that you have had second thoughts?

Caroline: Of course not

Richard: Well, one thing's for sure and that is she won't be marrying you

Caroline: … and oh, and you'd think that I'd get back with you, after what you put me through, Richard, right? Well, you're wrong. I couldn't care less about us because there isn't an 'us' between us. Annie, can I talk to you and you only at the back?

Annie: Sure Care

The women make their way outside and talk for an hour. Afterwards, Caroline and Annie go back into the church and Annie goes up to the priest and whispers in his ear. As the priest nods his head, he immediately makes the next announcement

Priest: Um, how can I put this? Other than, this wedding ceremony…. is now officially called off

(there are now gasps from the guests)

Margaret: Oh my

Randy: What? This cannot be happening!! This is just…. stupid!!

Caroline: Randy, why don't we talk about this, just the two of us?

Randy: (flips out) No Care! This was supposed to be a special day, OUR special day… and yet you have decided not to marry me? I cannot accept this! It's over! Bye Caroline

Caroline: Randy, come back please?

(Randy storms off- only for Richard to approach Caroline)

Richard: Look, about what had just happened…. I am sorry; I didn't mean to cause a scene

Caroline: Leave me alone Richard!

Richard: Caroline, I think we need to talk, I have a lot of explaining to do to you

Caroline: Well, you can save it. I don't wanna hear what you have to say

Richard: Please Caroline?

Caroline: CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME IN PEACE?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN THINGS?! I CANNOT STAND THE SIGHT OF YOU!! (bursts into tears and runs into the ladies room)

Annie: Now look what you have done Richard?

Richard: Me?! I have done nothing! Well, apart from telling Caroline I didn't want anymore kids, which was awful. But apart from that, I did nothing

Annie: Whatever you say Richie…

Richard: Excuse me, but since when have you ever cared about Caroline's interests?

Annie: I _have_ cared enough to know that when my best friend is feeling as low as she is right now, she needs a shoulder to cry on- and you for one are hardly the type of person to offer that to her

Richard: and like, you are THE ideal person to offer that to Caroline? Don't kid yourself

Annie: You know you were such a jerk to tell Caroline you didn't want anymore kids with her, it's no wonder she almost ended up with Randy and I couldn't have blamed her

Richard: Wait a second- you knew that Caroline went to Randy, after I left for Italy on my own? How come?

Annie: You know, I don't have to keep answering your questions (is about to leave)

Richard: (stops Annie) Annie, I want the truth- and I want to know right now! Did you say anything to her? What did you do?

(there is brief silence)

Annie: Okay, okay- you win. When Caroline told me about you two splitting up, _I_ called Randy and told him where Caroline was and I persuaded Caroline to get together with Randy

Del: Annie, you didn't

Richard: Oh but Del she did- and my word how stupid it was of you to do so as well. I just don't understand you Annie

(There is silence from Annie)

Richard: Though let's face it, you couldn't stand the fact that I was with a woman who I had loved dearly, and still do for that matter, that you had to jeopardize everything I and Caroline had together. You know what? I think I have heard enough. In future, stay out of our business, got it?

(Richard walks off; leaving just Annie and Del in the church; Richard then knocks on the door of the room Caroline is in)

Caroline: Go away Richard!

Richard: Caroline, I need to talk to you

Caroline: Now is not the time! Do you realize how humiliated I was out there; with all those people out there… my parents, Randy's parents, Del, Charlie, Annie, Angie staring at you?

Richard: I didn't mean to cause such a commotion, and I saw that you were smiling at me when you looked up and saw me

Caroline: (is despondent)

Richard: Just admit it; you were happy to see me again

Caroline: Well, if I was smiling, it was because I didn't want to get all angry and let the other guests watch me lose my temper. I am still angry though

Richard: I know you are, I don't blame you. Look, why don't we talk about this over coffee. And besides, I have a lot of explaining to do regarding my son, Stefano, if that's okay with you. Please Caroline; you haven't heard the real reasons why I did what I did. I'm not proud of what I said to you, but also I have never stopped loving you and you know that. Why don't we meet up over lunch this Saturday, back in New York and discuss this further?

Caroline: I really don't know

Richard: Caroline, please give me a chance to explain myself

Caroline: Fine, but still, I don't think it would be a good idea to get back together

Richard: (masks his disappointment) that'll be great. I'll be at your apartment at 12-ish. I'll see you on Saturday then

Caroline: Yes, I see you later

Richard: Bye Caroline

Richard: Bye Richard

**Chapter 2**

It's Saturday afternoon and Richard with Stefano turn up at Caroline's apartment, hoping that their lunch meeting will eventually be a positive step in helping to rebuild their so-called 'troubled' relationship. He knew that his appearance at Caroline's wedding was hardly the ideal thing to do, but he also knew it was the right thing to do. If it wasn't for Charlie who told him that she was going to get wed, then no way in hell would he have been able to get to the church. And Caroline might've, and some would say could've married Randy, - without Richard ever knowing and that would've shattered his heart. But thankfully it never happened and so, he had his fingers crossed that by resolving his issues with Caroline, that Caroline would take him back and love him once again, conditionally and unconditionally. Richard was slightly nervous, though also at the same time, he felt he had to convince Caroline that what he said at the airport was out of fear, and rather that the experience with his son, had changed him for the better and made him the better man in the end

Richard: Caroline, we're here!

Caroline: WE'RE?

Richard: Yeah, I've brought Stefano along. I have no body to look after him and seeing as Annie and Del are out doing their own thing, Reg and Charlie has gone back to Europe, you don't mind, if he came with us?

Caroline: (she descends the stairs in a short skirt and blue top, which showed off her slender figure) No of course not. The more the merrier

Richard: Great. You look hot, ahem, I mean, great! Yep, great! _I have to remain under control no matter what. One slip though and I doubt that Caroline will ever trust me again afterwards_

Caroline: Thanks (notices that Richard isn't wearing his specs). I kinda noticed that you're not wearing your glasses

Richard: Oh that, well…. every once in a while, I felt I wanted to look different that's all. Why, do you prefer me with my glasses on?

Caroline: Well, you do look interesting with your glasses on, but I always thought you had…. Sexy eyes anyway

She said this bit in such a rush, just so Richard wouldn't latch onto what she was saying. Although Richard himself did make out what she was saying and blushed a little that his cheeks turned Red

Richard: Thanks…um, for the nice compliment…. Caroline. I think we better go now, or else we'd be late

Caroline: You mean you made a reservation?

Richard: Yes, at Remos

Caroline: Wow, I must say I am impressed (she puts on her purple blouse)

Richard: You are?

Caroline: Yes, and besides at least that for once, you did book in advance, unlike the last time where you tried to fake your way into Patrie's on our first date, remember that?

Richard: Okay, okay, you made your point, let's go

**Chapter 3 **

Caroline, Richard with Stefano depart for Remos and when they get there, they receive a warm greeting from Remo, of whom was delighted to see the trio at his restaurant

Remo: Ah ciao Carolina! Ricardo!

Caroline: Remo! It's great to see you back

Remo: Alas, we're back in business! And so how was (straightens up his tie) Patrie's?

Richard: Don't ask! In fact, we never even dined there

Caroline: Thank goodness you're still here

Remo: Interesting that you have said that because nothing and I'd say nobody can put this restaurant or me out of business.

Johnny: Boss?

Remo: What is it now Johnny?

Johnny: Boss, the health inspectors are here

Remo: What are they doing at my restaurant and just as important, what are they doing here at this time?

Johnny: They're here to check the place out

Remo; Well, keep an eye out on them and make sure everything is in place

Johnny: Okay boss

Caroline: Something you're not telling us, Remo?

Remo: Nope. None at all. It's nothing for you to be worried about… (tries to change the subject) And so, may I kindly ask, where's Randy?

Richard: Um, let's just say he couldn't handle the pressures of being married to someone as wonderful as Caroline, although I am glad to have seen the back of him

Remo: Table for two, right? And I'll get a highchair for this little baby. He's so cuuute!

Richard: Of course he is, Remo (gives Caroline a funny look)

Remo: Oh, sorry you two, right this way please (takes them to their seats)

Richard: Here, let me do this, Caroline (takes her blouse off and puts it on her chair)

Caroline: Thanks Richard

Eventually when they were served, Caroline and Richard ate their meal and Stefano had his. The pair then waited for one another to say something to each other and get whatever it was off their chest. Richard looked a little cautious; he didn't want to offend Caroline by saying the wrong thing, however he also realized that he couldn't hide from his emotions and feelings. Therefore, he knew he had to tread very carefully and carefully so that he wouldn't drive Caroline away and into the arms of another man as a result. Especially if that man was one that had the same first initial as his: Randy

Richard: So, how are you feeling?

Caroline: Good. Really good

Richard: That's good.

Caroline: Stefano is such a well behaved child

Richard: I know, he's great isn't he?

Caroline: Richard

Richard: Yes

Caroline: About my outburst in the church, it was uncalled for

Richard: No need. You don't have to apologise to me, you had every right to feel angry. _Now, the next bit… here it goes…_Caroline

Caroline: Yes Richard

Richard: I think I ought to be frank and honest with you about why I did all this

Caroline: Okay… go on, explain yourself

Richard: Caroline… I know this may seem awkward to you, but the truth of the matter is, I couldn't stop thinking about you

Caroline: Richard

Richard: No, hear me out on this okay. I did a terrible thing and I know I cannot take back what I did ever, but I had learnt from that one mistake that I made by embracing fatherhood and being with Stefano made me see things in a more positive light

Caroline: But it wasn't just one mistake, Richard. We fought a lot most of the time, we argued back and fourth, you chose to hide things from me

Richard: That was mainly because I was insecure and because I thought you'd never understand. But the thing is you did and you do and I'm so sorry for ever shutting you out of my life during the times when you said that you would help me, I'm ever so sorry for hurting your feelings. I know I have made life difficult for you on so many occasions but I realize now how much you mean to me. I admit that I have insecurities within myself and demons that I have to battle and conqueor and so, help me. I am not perfect, I am insecure- there I said it. I need you to help me fight this battle, please? Give me one more chance, Caroline

Caroline: I cannot

She then hastily leaves her seat, puts her coat back on and retreats; Richard is sat dumbfounded wondering where it all went wrong. The other customers turn to Richard who gives them a look

Richard: (waves his hands about) okay, show's over. There is nothing left to see, folks

**Chapter 4**

Richard goes back to his apartment and unlocks the door; though as he enters discover the tenant is already inside

Tenant: Mr Karinsky

Richard: What are you doing in my apartment?

Tenant: Your apartment? I'm sorry but you have been evicted. Here's your notice that states you have been forced out of your apartment

Richard: Evicted? Why?

Tenant: Seems as if you have failed to keep up the repayments of rent for the last two months. It says right there

Richard: Now, that, I do have a reasonable explanation as to why that was the case. You see sir; I hadn't worked for those two months and…

Tenant: Enough of the chit-chat, Mr. Karinsky, I ask that you and your son leave the premises, as of NOW

Richard: Or what?

Tenant: Or else, I'll call the cops and have you removed that way

Richard: (concedes defeat) Fine, you win. You haven't heard the last of me

Tenant: Whatever you say, Mr. Karinsky

Richard, now homeless, was left in limbo. He couldn't turn to Reg- his best friend because he was and still is cooped up with his wife, Wanda, Charlie was sightseeing in Europe, Del and Annie were all loved up, Remo was busy with many things; such as running his business, which meant there was just one person left: and that was Caroline. At first, he felt he didn't have that right to walk back into her apartment, after all the hurt and problems he had caused. But after much pondering and self-reflection, Richard knew that he had this one chance and that he couldn't give up that easily. Besides, this was the man who was afraid of fatherhood, of the responsibilities, believing that he wouldn't live up to the tag of being a good father. This was the man who initially feared he would make the same mistakes as his father when he left him, his sister and his mother when he was just a child. But now Richard was a changed man- because of the bond he has developed with Stefano, he had inner confidence that he thought he had always lacked; his pessimistic, downhearted negative outlook of life was now replaced with a new-found spirit of self belief and assertiveness, coupled with Caroline's optimism and aura. Instead of running away, Richard decided to confront his problems and obstacles and overcome them. If Caroline told him to leave, he had to stay firm and not give in, his biggest challenge now is for him to convince her that he was and still is her sincere amore, and that nothing- no matter how bad or problematic it was, could ever change that. He then gathered all his belongings and along with Stefano headed for Caroline's loft

**Chapter 5**

Caroline felt tired and thus, wanted to go straight to bed and sleep off the disastrous night. She now felt terrible, after the way she left Richard at Remos; nonetheless, she still felt anger towards him for what he said to her in that airport, believing he had tried to deny her a child. Of course Richard told her he didn't want any more, but Caroline headed for the opposite direction whilst Richard boarded the plane to Italy. Though now doubts were cast in her mind, as questions were now asked of Caroline's intentions: was it the fact that because Stefano was Julia's child, as opposed to hers, this would make Caroline extremely envious, not just towards the evil Julia but to Stefano as well? Although why feel the need to hate Stefano?- he did nothing wrong himself to Caroline, he is still a baby after all; if anything he was the product of Julia and Richard- NOT Caroline and Richard. However, the truth of the matter though was that Julia didn't want anything to do with Stefano having given birth to him and that because of her selfishness and evil intent, she had absolutely no interest in her son. Nor could she ever care about him, in a way that would remind her that she had a son, and so by giving up all her parental responsibilities, she was unfit to be ever deemed as a parent.

Caroline then shook off whatever bad thoughts she'd had and went upstairs to her bedroom; suddenly though, she heard a knock on the door of her apartment; she descended downstairs and headed for the door. When she did, she put her hand on the door knob. She then took a deep breath and afterwards, twisted the door handle; when she glanced up, Caroline saw Richard holding Stefano and felt a huge sigh of relief; Richard looked totally dishevelled and as if he hadn't slept for days, he had a look of misery on his face, it was as if he had been crying for hours almost. His sad expression however masked a feeling of relief, joy and content that he was looking forward to in the shape of Caroline and that he was ecstatic to see her face, as ever. Caroline, at first didn't know what to make of all this- an image had flashed before her eyes: of her pulling Richard into her apartment and kissing him and the two of them making out in her bedroom, tearing one another's clothes off. She then snapped back into reality and decided to speak out first

Caroline: (softly) Richard….

Richard: (softly) Caroline….

Caroline: I am so glad you came

Richard: You are? Why?

Caroline: Because, I want to say sorry for the events of tonight

Richard: Why should I believe you? I doubt you are being sincere with me

Caroline: I am! Why are you behaving like this? Why did you come, anyway?

Richard: I came seeing as I have nowhere else to go and no one else to turn to. Del, Annie, Reg, Charlie- they are all settled and happy

Caroline: And yet, you're not? Why should I be surprised?

Richard: You know what Caroline? Forget it- I better go

Caroline: Richard, wait! Come on in, please

Richard: Okay, I will (he enters inside and sits on the couch; he places Stefano next to him and adjusts him so that he is sitting alongside him)

Caroline: Are you feeling okay?

Richard: Me, of course I am. Everything is going great, I mean let's see, hmmm… I am now almost a fully fledged artist, I am a father to my wonderful child and oh yes, I have somewhere to stay. No, that would be wrong. I have nowhere else to go, although I could always go back to Italy though I don't think Mr. Mazzone would be happy about it. I have been evicted from my own place because I missed paying the rent of the last two months to my tenant, so technically speaking I officially don't have a roof over my and my son's head, and I have been miserable and my life without you is incomplete. But fear not, all is not lost because I will be leaving this miserable city and you will no longer have to stand and put up with my pain and suffering, anymore. There, I've finished

Caroline: Richard, you're going to be okay in the end, believe me

Richard: No, you don't understand Caroline. I love you, I have changed as a person, and I'll do anything for you, so long as you take me back. How many more times do I have to tell you this?

Caroline: Too many. We can't work this out, it's just too complicated

Richard: It's never that complicated- for four years, you have welcomed me with open arms and for me it took a considerable period of time to realize how much I had fallen for someone in you and for you to fall for a man in me. The problem was, that I was too preoccupied with my own negative thoughts to ever care about anything or anyone that has ever shown me so much compassion and love as you and Stefano

Caroline: Are you saying that you haven't given up on Stefano, on us?

Richard: Caroline, I admit I was and still am insecure in places and yes there were times where I have let you down and on occasions I felt ashamed of putting you through hell, that we argued on such petty issues. But it's mainly because of you and Stefano that you have instilled enormous confidence, hope and happiness in myself

Caroline: What about children, Richard?

Richard: I am all for it- and I am not just saying this; you know talk is cheap, and it will always remain cheap unless you make things happen, and I intend to make sure that this happens and do whatever it takes for us not to remain apart but rather for all of us to remain together

Caroline: Why did you come to the church?

Richard: I came to the church to see whether you have gotten over me for good by marrying Randy. You looked beautiful by the way, and when I was staring down at you, I had felt my chance with you had gone forever but then I smiled down at you and you smiled back at me and, I'd assumed that you were happy to see me again. I want to ask you Caroline, and please answer truthfully as well, would you have married Randy still, had I not turned up at your wedding ceremony?

Caroline: I don't have to answer that

Richard: Yes you do. I want a straight and honest answer from you. You know that for years I have been running away from my problems- and yet you were the one that assured me that I had to confront them; likewise, when I had to meet up with my dad for example after you had tried to reunite me and him together. Why, the change of heart, Caroline? And what the hell did Randy have to do with us, and OUR future?

Caroline: I was not running away, rather I had given up on you because I was sick of all the problems that plagued our relationship and as for Randy, I turned to him for comfort because he wanted children, and I couldn't say no to that

Richard: But you didn't love him really, did you? You weren't IN love with him

Caroline: No, I wasn't IN love with him and anyway, I have no intention in getting back with him. Though in regards to us there is just too much baggage and too many problems we'd experienced together

Richard: But we got through them still, didn't we? Isn't that a testament to our resolve? My resolve and your resolve, especially? Life is like that Caroline, I know you have said that I have to remain positive and overcome my fears, which I have done already but now you know what it was like for me when I was miserable, moody and sad. You experienced a lot of that yourself, am I right or am I right?

Caroline: You're right Richard

Richard: Caroline, I have something to read out to you

Caroline: Richard, no- its not gonna work. Whatever it is you're trying to do, I have moved on and I am not going to fall for your tricks again

Richard: This is NOT a trick rather it is a love letter that I wrote 3 years ago

Caroline: I am not in the least bit interested

Richard: Well, I am going to read it out to you, whether you want to hear it or not:

'_dear Caroline, I don't know what I am writing so please bear with me. I know I am probably violating several rules of etiquette right before your wedding but I have feelings. Strong, strong feelings for you. I want to be with you. I want to share your laughter and wipe away your tears. If you feel the same way and if I have any chance with you at all, then come to Remos as soon as you can. You may not recognize me but if you walk through that door, I'll have a smile on my face previously unseen by anyone. _

_If you're not here by seven, then I'll know your answer is no'_

Caroline: And so Richard, you wrote all that?

Richard: Yes, word by word of it, why do you ask?

Caroline: Because, even if you hadn't wrote it, would you have had felt the same way about me?

Richard: Yes, of course I do

Caroline: Now that I know about the letter, you'll probably want to know about the message that I left on your answering machine and what I said on it

Richard: That would be nice to know, but I want you to tell me what you said

Caroline: Okay, um, it was something on the lines of the fact that seeing as back then we were already friends and I had been wondering if it would've been possible if we could be more than friends and that there was an 'us' and that we could go out dating and stuff like that

Richard: You said all that on my machine?

Caroline: Yes

Richard: You were really in love with me?

Caroline: Yes… and so are you for real Richard? Have you really changed for the better? And more importantly, do you really want to have children with me and me only because I can understand if you don't

Richard: Caroline, (takes her hand) my answers are yes, yes and most certainly yes. I love you Caroline so much

Caroline: And I love you too Richard (the two embrace into each other's arms, only for Stefano to giggle in the background) and you Stefano as well, I haven't forgot about you either

Richard: Caroline, will you marry me?

Caroline: Yes, yes I will marry you Richard

Richard: (has a rare but broad smile on his face) I am so looking forward to raising a family with you as my wife. God, you are so beautiful

Caroline: Me too honey and oh you look kinda handsome yourself

Richard: Thanks! How would you feel if I asked you would you like to be Stefano's adoptive mother?

Caroline: This sounds wonderful, Richard. I'd be more than happy to oblige

Richard: Great. Now, we can finally say that we can now face our future, but this time as a family

Caroline: This is the love you never have to question

Richard: You've echoed my sentiments exactly and so perfectly as well, sincere amore Caroline

Caroline: Sincere amore Richard

The pair kiss and spend the rest of the night in Caroline's bed, naked in each other's arms; a month later Caroline and Richard tie the knot together in Peshtigo with guests Del, Annie, Remo, Charlie, Reg in attendance and Caroline's family, as well as Richard's sister and estranged parents, Natalie and Ben. Afterwards, Caroline and Richard depart in a limo spending their honeymoon as newlyweds. A few months later, Julia is nowhere to be seen in Italy, in fact her whereabouts were and still are unknown, whilst Randy, well who cares about him, anyway. Relationship wrecker he was too, alongside Julia. Caroline officially becomes Stefano's newly adopted mother after signing Stefano's adoption papers and thus Caroline, Richard and Stefano all commence life as a family together and thus, they all lived happily ever after

THE END

** CAROLINE AND THE BIG MOVE (alternative episode)**

**Miss Waiching Liu**

**Season 4 add on **

**Word count: 2,043**

**Chapters: 3**

**Published: 8 April 2007 **

_**Summary:**_** Like many other CITC fans, I was so peed off with what I saw and thus, apart from the scenes where Richard first meets Stefano and is bonding with his son, in a cafe in Italy, I disliked everything else that took place during this episode; in fact, I also disliked the way those events had unfolded in that chapter as well. **

**I also agreed that that final episode sucked so badly that I had to write up my own version just to make amends. Crap writing it was too; just awful. Okay, that's my rant over and done with**

_**Additional author's notes:**_** This would've replaced the version shown on screen, occurs when they are in the airport **

**Chapter 1:**

**(scene: Caroline and Richard are in the airport waiting for their flight to Italy) **

**Caroline: Richard, is it okay if I talked to you about something?**

**Richard: Sure, what is it?**

**Caroline: About you saying that you didn't want any more children, you don't really mean it, do you?**

**Richard: Of course I do. I mean, now I have one child, I am going to take care of it and look after it. But I don't intend to have any more afterwards. Not ever again**

**Caroline: Richard, I cannot believe I am actually hearing this…**

**Richard: Caroline, I, I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but you've heard about my childhood and I don't want my kids to be exposed to the crap that I've been though. I'm sorry**

**Caroline: Sorry? Why should you feel sorry for me? If there's anyone you ought to be sorry for, it's Stefano and he's your son. You know what, I cannot stand here and accept what you've said, I've gotta go, I have, things to do **

**Richard: Caroline, please don't leave me! I cannot go to Italy on my own**

**Caroline: You know this has been a problem with you. Every time we try to make progress in our relationship, there is always some issue that we can't resolve. Richard, I have to go! **

**Richard: Wait! I cannot do this by myself. I need you, please**

**Caroline: You said it yourself, you don't want anymore children. What? You'd think I could just accept it and pretend that everything is fine between us? **

**Richard: Caroline, I've tried, I really did **

**Caroline: But Richard you didn't try hard enough. I gotta go**

**(the two kiss and then Caroline walks off)**

**Richard: Caroline…**

**Caroline: (turns around and sees Richard)**

**Richard: You will always have a place in my heart. I'm gonna miss you. I love you**

**Caroline: (tries to hold back the tears) I love you too (she leaves)**

**Richard couldn't believe what he'd heard- his love of his life had left him, all because of his decision to tell Caroline he didn't want any more children. And bad move it was too. Both were hurting deep down and the damage that was inflicted by Caroline and Richard by each other was almost irreparable. By the time Richard sat down in his seat on the plane, his thoughts turned to Caroline's words, which struck his very soul, as well as hers. Caroline meanwhile, was still busy making her way from the airport, as she was walking suddenly thoughts and images of Richard flashed before her very eyes; of them arguing and making up afterwards, of Richard opening up to Caroline and displaying his sensitive and down-to earth nature behind that dark, pessimistic, sarcastic exterior, of the pair of them making love to each other. She then stopped, turned around and uttered **_**'what am I doing? Here I am accusing Richard running away from his problems- and yet I am about to do exactly that myself'**_**. She then thought about Randy, but then she quickly dismissed him by shaking off any thoughts and feelings that she may have had towards him. Caroline then decided to go after Richard and catch up with him- and fast because the plane was about to take off. However, luck was on her side; as Richard sat firmly in his seat, he heard the pilot's voice with a message regarding the flight: **_**'I'm sorry to bother you, but there will be a slight delay in our departure to Italy. This flight will take off in half an hour's time but in the meantime, I ask of you that you'd remain patient as we try to mend this problem'**_**. Richard was far from satisfied **_**'great. This is just great'.**_** Meanwhile, Caroline was just about to exit the airport when she heard via an announcer that the flight to Italy hadn't taken off as planned and that there was a slight delay in Richard's flight. She then sprinted her way back and tried to catch the plane before it was too late. When she managed to get on board, all the seats were full- apart from one, which was empty and it was a couple of feet away from Richard's; Caroline was looking at Richard, of who was unaware of her presence on the plane. As the plane took off, Richard slumped in his seat looking disheartened as his thoughts once again turned to Caroline and the moment they had split up. He still couldn't believe what he had said to her and as he put his hands in his face, Richard was feeling dejected. Hours later, the plane landed in Italy and Richard set off to the Mazzonne house, in search of Stefano. Caroline secretly followed him and his every move, as she tried not to act too suspiciously and sheepishly, but at the same time she didn't want to be caught off guard by Richard himself. **

**Chapter 2:**

**When Richard arrived at the house, he entered inside and shouted for attention, 'hello? Is anyone there?, It's me Richard Karinsky from New York'. He was waiting for someone to turn up. Afterwards, the nanny Fabrinna showed up and introduced herself**

**Fabrinna: Oh, are you Mr Mazzone?**

**Richard: Yes well, I was. But Julia and I are divorced. I'm now Richard Karinsky **

**Fabrinna: Phew! Thank god! I'm glad that you got rid of her as she is a witch!**

**Richard: And so, do you know where Stefano is?**

**Fabrinna: He's over there sleeping in his crib (points to the crib)**

**Richard: You know what? I think it's best if I left him in peace**

**Fabrinna: No, no, no. I'm sure he wants to meet his father in person**

**Richard: But I, I have no idea how to handle babies, I… I don't know whether I'd be able to do this **

**Fabrinna: Richard, you'll be fine. Don't panic (she goes a picks Stefano up from his crib and places him in Richard's arms, Stefano starts to cry). Here you go**

**Richard: Oh my God, he is crying. How do I make him stop? Please don't cry, please. (he gives him the little teddy bear blanket which he takes hold of; Stefano then settles down) did you know that Caroline picked this one out for you? Yeah, she works wonders doesn't she?**

**Afterwards, Richard spent the rest of the afternoon bonding with his son by taking him out to see the sights of Italy, stopping off along the way at some café for refreshments. By the evening, he returns to the Mazzonne mansion and unlocks the door when he heard footsteps. Richard turned round, sees Caroline and stops dead in his tracks. He felt as if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders, as he couldn't help but feel speechless for a few seconds**

**Chapter 3:**

**Richard: (softly) Caroline…**

**Caroline: (softly) Richard? **

**Richard: Yeah, um, hi**

**Caroline: Hi**

**Richard: Would you like to come in?**

**Caroline: I'd love to**

**(she enters)**

**Richard: What are you doing here, anyway?**

**Caroline: Well, I felt it would be nice to stop by, you know, and see how you are coping with fatherhood**

**Richard: Be honest- you came back because you had a change of heart. Look, Caroline, I am really sorry, I want to make it up to you, I want you back. I need you so badly**

**Caroline: Why are you telling me this? You told me that you didn't want anymore children, how do you think that made me feel?**

**Richard: Terrible, of course you had every right to react as you did. What I said was a mistake and I regret it a lot. I just never realized how much joy father hood could bring the best out of me. Please? I am not asking for forgiveness, rather I want you to give me one more chance to make it up to you **

**Caroline: Richard, you said it yourself. You don't want anymore children with me, you made it clear to me you have no intention to have any more kids. You had no idea how much that hurt**

**Richard: But I do**

**Caroline: No you don't**

**Richard: Yes I do, what I said was stupid and I was selfish. Besides, I cannot live without you by my side; I need you, I cannot do this on my own**

**Caroline: I don't believe you, you might as well take your lies with you **

**Richard: You know what? That figures considering you and Randy were seeing each other behind my back**

**Caroline: Richard, I wasn't cheating on you, I never slept with Randy**

**Richard: Yeah right**

**Caroline: It's the truth, and besides you don't really care about Stefano, rather the only person you care about is yourself! **

**Richard: Don't change the subject! And that's not true! I am not lying! **

**Caroline: You cannot fool me!**

**Richard: What? You don't believe me huh? Well, let me show you (takes Caroline's hand and drags her inside the house; suddenly all the tension starts to die down)**

**Caroline: So Richard, have you seen Julia by any chance?**

**Richard: Julia… oh her, um, not yet **

**(Julia's mother enters)**

**Mrs Mazzone: She left**

**Richard: What do you mean she left?**

**Mrs Mazzone: Julia's gone and she says she doesn't want to be a mother. Richard, can you look after him?**

**Richard: I'm not sure**

**Mrs Mazzone: Please? Besides, you are doing a wonderful job so far **

**Richard: Okay**

**For the next few hours, Caroline and Richard bonded with Stefano; the trio spent time together. Caroline couldn't notice the change in Richard's character in a space of hours. The same Richard of who said he didn't want anymore children **

**Caroline: Richard, he's so cute and adorable**

**Richard: He sure is**

**Caroline: He doesn't look like you, more like Julia **

**Richard: But one thing's for certain, Stefano doesn't behave like her, thank goodness. I love being a father and looking after him **

**Caroline: You do? **

**Richard: Yes, Caroline, I admit that I was wrong when I didn't want anymore children. I only said it out of fear, fear in that I would fail as a father to Stefano and that if I wasn't good enough to be his father than I wouldn't be good enough as the father of your, no make that our children**

**Caroline: But when we were at the airport, you sounded so convincing…**

**Richard: I know I know, but then I realized how the responsibility of being a good dad to Stefano was important and that I couldn't shield away from my responsibilities. I am so sorry to have hurt you Caroline. I cannot imagine my life without you**

**Caroline: Richard**

**Richard: Caroline, I sincerely mean it. I'll do anything for you to love me once again. I have changed for the better; I want children with you and you only**

**Caroline: Richard… those are just words**

**all of a sudden, and just as she tries to make her way past him, Richard grabs hold of Caroline's hand, she turns around- only for Richard to kiss her passionately on the lips; all the initial hurt, anger, mixed emotions which have been pent up have finally disappeared for good. When they both finished, Caroline and Richard stared at each other, and tried to regain their composure once again as they figured out what to say to each other**

**Richard: Wow**

**Caroline: Yeah, I know**

**Richard: Um, Caroline…**

**Caroline: Yes Richard?**

**Richard: Will you be kind enough to be Stefano's step mother?**

**Caroline: I'd love that**

**Richard: Oh and um, Caroline…**

**Caroline: What?**

**Richard: Will you marry me?**

**Caroline: Yes, Yes I will **

**Richard: You're going to be one hell of a mother **

**Caroline: And you're already one hell of a father. Sincere amore, huh?**

**Richard: I know**

**(they kiss again) **

**They eventually tie the knot and Richard and Caroline start a new life together as Mr. and Mrs. Karinsky, Del moves into Annie's apartment and the pair begin dating each other. Meanwhile, Randy remains in Peshtigo still whilst Julia is discovered out on the streets of Manhattan one night and is mistaken for a hooker by the police and is eventually arrested and thrown in jail for her seedy antics**

THE END

** CAROLINE AND RICHARD IN THE RAIN**

**Miss Waiching 1 **

**Word count: 675**

**Chapters: None**

**Published: 21 April 2007 **

_**Summary:**_** A short piece derived from **_**Caroline and the Proposal**_

_**Additional author's notes: **_**This is based on the rain scene taken from 'the Proposal' episode of the first season involving Caroline and Richard**

_(scene: it is a wet, miserable night and Caroline is about to hail a cab when Richard catches up with her in the rain)_

Caroline: Taxi! Taxi!

Richard: Caroline!

Caroline: Richard? What are you doing here?

Richard: I just thought you might need this (hands her an umbrella)

Caroline: … and so you just came all the way down here, just to give me an umbrella?

Richard: Yes… and there's something else…

Caroline: What is it?

Richard: Well, Caroline, what I wanted to say was… that I don't want you to marry Del

Caroline: What?!

Richard: Look, I know that this isn't the ideal place to tell you this, as we stand in the rain; well, perhaps it is, but I just think that Del is not the right guy for you

Caroline: Richard, I am about to get married in the next couple of days. I am happy about this and that I know that I am doing the right thing (she turns to walk away from Richard)

Richard: (grabs hold of her right arm and Caroline turns to face him) But what if I told you that you're not doing the right thing and to someone such as Del especially

Caroline: Why do you care at all? It's not as if you have feelings for me- and even if you did, you'd never admit it

Richard: And so by asking this question yourself, it implies that you indeed have feelings for me?

Caroline: Don't put words into my mouth! And anyway, it was Annie who came up with the idea that you'd have feelings for me

Richard: What? What does Annie 'Bullhorn' Spadaro have to do with this?

Caroline: Apparently, me and her were at Remos the other day- and she said something about you having a thing for me. Is this true?

(Richard is looking nervous and slightly fidgety)

Richard: Look, as far as I see it, all I know is that it will never work out between you and Del, I can sense it myself. I don't hate the guy, but I have often wondered what you're doing with him

Caroline: You know Richard? this conversion has gone on far enough. I'm leaving!

Richard: No, I haven't finished with you Caroline. About what had just happened in my apartment… and Maddie

Caroline: Oh and so her name is Maddie, then Richard? Thanks for letting me know!

Richard: I am not in love with her. It was practically a mistake. She is just some woman I met when I visited the employment agency

Caroline: Employment agency? What's going on Richard? I want to know the truth

Richard: After I heard you mention the words that Del had proposed to you, and you saying that you loved him when we were in your apartment, I felt the idea of me continually working opposite of you, whilst you and Del were… (closes his eyes and pictures the image of his head of Caroline and Del together) being married to each other, well, was something I just couldn't bear. And so I headed off to the employment agency in search of a new job- and where I first knew Maddie- because I could not stand the thought of you and me with other people, if I were to remain at your work place

Caroline: What are you saying?

Richard: Well, before I say it, I wanted to do this one thing

(he kisses Caroline passionately in the rain, the pair continue this for a brief while, then they break off the kiss, in order to speak again) I love you Caroline

Caroline: I love you too Richard

Richard: Let's go back inside; I'm soaked as it is

Caroline: Well, hopefully you wouldn't mind if, I, no make that you, took off your clothes!

Richard: Sounds good enough to me! But first, we have to bid farewell to Maddie. We better go

And so Caroline and Richard stroll back into his apartment, hand in hand together whilst Maddie observes the pair from Richard's apartment

THE END


End file.
